Fell In Love Without You
by PleaOfInsanity
Summary: Avery Vanderbilt; Head Girl, Mature, Cautious... except she just fell in love... without him... FWXOC
1. Avery Vanderbilt

**Fell in Love Without You.**

**Chapter 1: Avery Vanderbilt... Meet the Mary Sue.**

* * *

"I'm going to find my friends ok..." I said to my sisters, Riley and Rosalie, as I left them in a carriage with their friends. "Roe, stay out of trouble, _please_" I pointed to my younger sister in fifth year.

Rosalie was in fourth year and I was in seventh.

"It's not a promise but I'll try I guess" Roe rolled her eyes.

I sighed. Swear to god if that girl doesn't find the trouble she creates it.

I walked down the train and started to look for my friends.

"OI! VANDERBILT! In here!" I whirled around to see Angelina Johnson's head poking out into the walkway behind her. I grinned uncontrollably at the sight of one of my best friends. I hadn't seen her in _forever_ – well, all summer, but still... it was LONG enough.

"OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed as I jumped into the compartment. Alicia was also there so there was more hugs and more squealing for a few minutes.

"How was Romania?" Angelina asked when we finally sat down to catch up. I grinned.

I grinned. "Romania was amazing... working with the Dragons has probably changed my life forever" I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"What was it like working with Charlie Weasley? Get any action from the hottest boy ever to graduate Hogwarts?" Alicia grinned uncontrollably.

"Allie that is your boyfriend's brother!" I squealed, my face heating up.

"Well, I would have totally done it if I knew I could have possibly had a piece of that" Angelina nudged Alicia with her elbow. I blushed a deeper red and tried to hide myself.

Over the summer I had worked with the dragons in Romania on a kind of Exchange and Research Program. I'd worked with Charlie Weasley, who I admit, was pretty good looking but nothing had happened. I'd been there on research and that was it.

I'll also admit that Charlie Weasley, wrangling a dragon is possibly the hottest thing anyone will ever see.

"Well while Allie and I were stuck in England, getting fat and pasty, we missed you" Angelina smiled warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Oi! George I FOUND THEM!" A voice at the door made me start grinning uncontrollably again. I turned and caught the eye of my best friend. His blue eyes sparkled happily when he looked at me. His hair had been cut since the last time I saw him, but it still fell over his face boyishly. He had also grown about 6 inches, his shoulders had broadened and he had filled out. The words 'oh' and 'wow' floated through my mind for a second until his brother pushed him through the door and broke our gaze.

"AVERY!" George yelled happily and pulled me onto my feet for a hug. I laughed as he spun us around.

"GEORGIE! I missed you!" I chuckled as he put me down. I turned to his twin and threw my arms around him. "FRED!"

"Hey A.V" He laughed in my ear. "How was your summer?" He held me tightly and seemed reluctant to let me go.

"Tiring. Fun. _Amazing_" I sat back down next to George. Fred leaned against the doorframe. "Charlie said to say hi by the way" I passed along the message from their older brother who I worked with in Romania.

"Hi Charlie" They both said together. Angelina, Alicia and I all groaned.

I couldn't help but look Fred over from top to toe as he stood in the doorway. He'd lost his boyishness over the summer. I noticed newly acquired abs underneath a tight fitting black shirt. His arms also look more defined, more muscular. I'd known Fred my whole life and always thought he was attractive, but now...

_Oh wow._

"There you guys are!" Lee Jordan burst into the carriage, breaking my thoughts. "Hey Avery!" He pulled me up for a hug. I caught Fred's eyes over Lee's shoulder and he blushed and looked away.

Well that wasn't like him _at all_...

We spent the next few hours talking about our summers or playing exploding snap. Every so often I noticed Fred looking over at me but as soon as I looked he would look away. It was quite strange because Fred was never embarrassed by anything.

A timid knock as darkness fell made us all break from the now-violent game of exploding snap that had started. The Weasley's had 'improved' the snap deck. It wasn't improved trust me, they'd just added something to it so that now if you got a snap, there was a change you'd lose a finger as well as your eyebrows, and trust me, losing a finger isso not worth the game.

"Who knocks on a train door?" I wondered aloud. Curiously, I pushed it open. Standing there, with a slight self-conscious smile was a tall, blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes. She looked about our age and had a spattering of freckles across her nose. In a word I would have described her as perfect and I could feel my confidence in my plain, boring self fade rapidly.

I noticed she was already in her robes and clutching a fluffy white rabbit.

"Hi... I'm Annabelle Valentine. I'm new here and I was told to find the Head Girl" Her eyes zoned in on the badge pinned on my robes.

She had an American accent as well. Well there's the perferct trifecta – blonde, blue eyes and foreign

"Well that would be me, so come on in" I smiled and gestured for her to come inside. "I'm Avery Vanderbilt" I was slightly perplexed at her formal greeting.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet" Allie held her hand out for Annabelle to shake.

"Angelina Johnson" Ange exchanged a look with me as Annabelle sat down between me and Allie.

"Pleasure to meet you" Annabelle said cheerfully. "I was so worried no one would talk to me" She laughed pleasantly and we all smiled. I glanced at the guys and saw the three of them were just staring at her. I think Lee was even drooling a little.

Alicia kicked him when she noticed. Lee shot a guilty look to his girlfriend and looked at his hands.

I frowned a little when I saw the look on Fred's face. He was smiling at her and nudging his brother... who was nudging back. I sighed and looked away.

Seconds after I looked away I was pushed to the side as Fred and George threw themselves on either side of Annabelle.

"Name's Gred"

"I'm Forge"

"Are they even real names?" Annabelle blinked and looked between the boys.

"They're Fred and George" I explained and I extracted myself from under Fred's legs. "Hopefully you'll get used to them"

"Oh. That's funny" She laughed. It was a tinkling laugh, one that grated on my nerves slightly.

"So Annabelle... where are you from?" George began cheekily.

"Salem, Massachusetts" She replied quickly. She looked a little overwhelmed.

"Explains your accent" Fred said smiling. "So tell me... did you leave a boyfriend behind in Salem, Massachusetts?"

I frowned. Why the hell would want to know that?

"Well... no. No I didn't" She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes. This girl was a joke right?

"So why did you move to Britain, Annabelle?" I asked, moving to the seat across from me, next to Ange and Lee. Fred grinned at me but I picked up Lee's copy of Quidditch Weekly and flipped through it.

"My Daddy was transferred to the Ministry to help with war preparations" She explained. "It came at the worse possible time as well because I was in the middle of organising a food drive for the homeless and I had to leave" she pouted.

"That's terrible" I agreed dryly. Food drive for the homeless? What was this girl? Mother Theresa?

Allie cocked her head to the side and frowned. I knew what she was thinking. I'm not normally dry or sarcastic toward new people. I mean, I'm a total people person... But there was something about this girl that just irked me.

I glanced at Fred and found him smirking at me like he knew what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your rabbit's name Annabelle?" Angelina asked, stroking the bunny's soft fur.

"His name is Snuggle. Like Snuggle Bunny?" she laughed. I pulled my lips into a smile. Seriously... Snuggle Bunny? Oh god this girl was definitely a Mary Sue. "Oh, and all my friends used to call me A.V so you guys can call me that"

My eyebrows wrinkled together. I'm A.V. That's _my _nickname. It was even in my FIRST name minus a few letters. The squeaky clean prom queen could _not_ have that name.

"Ah we would, you see... but we already have an A.V" Fred grinned and pointed to me. I threw him a grateful look. He was the best best friend ever.

"Why?" Annabelle she glanced at me curiously. I frowned.

"Because a) my name is Avery Vanderbilt and they're my initials. And b) It sounds like you're saving A.V when you say my name anyway. My sisters have been calling me that since they were babies" I explained.

"So I guess you'll just have to be Anna... or Belle" George shrugged.

"Belle means Beauty in French, so I guess that's more fitting" Fred winked. Annabelle blushed and laughed behind her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and made a puking motion behind my magazine. This girl was just plain irritating.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm back again and this time I'm fairly sure I'm staying. This story is going to be the first of three parts - Avery's Part, Roe's Part and Riley's Part. Each sister is going to have a pairing of some sort and they'll interlink etc etc. I hope you like it and please, please, please don't be lazy and review for me! I promise there'll be an update a day if you do! I really want to hear your opinions!**

**xo Plea**


	2. Mary Sue Dimples

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 2: Mary Sue Dimples

* * *

Annabelle was all awestruck when we walked into the castle. She kept turning around and staring at things, pointing at the paintings and even squealing when she saw the suits of armour.

Like she'd never seen a suit of medieval armour before, honestly...

"This place is super amazing!" She gushed to me, linking with my arm. "Salem Academy is just a couple of old buildings around a quad... this is an actual **CASTLE**!" She squealed.

"Yeah, it sure is" I smiled. Ok, so I'll admit, Hogwarts castle wowed just about anyone who ever came here.

"Oh em GEE!" She squealed and we filed into the Great Hall. "That looks JUST like the night sky outside"

"It's enchanted that way" I replied. "Don't wet yourself"

Annabelle laughed awkwardly and Fred elbowed my back. "She's kidding Belle" he said with a smile. He draped an arm over her shoulder. I grinned sheepishly as if I did that all the time.

A look of understanding dawned on her face. "Ohhhhh" she said slowly and then laughed. "You're so funny, Avery" she said, grinning.

Ok, I'm not gonna lie. She was bugging the crap out of me, but I smiled at her anyway. I was Head Girl and it was MY duty to make new people feel welcome. Fred raised his eyebrows at me a couple of times behind Annabelle's head but I shook my own. I would get used to her... I think.

"So you're going to need to see Professor McGonagall so you can be sorted" I said to her as I looked around for the Old Bird. "McGonagall!" I yelled, seeing her pointed hat over the crowd of new firsties.

"Oh Miss Vanderbilt, hello" she smiled at me. "I see you found Miss Valentine" she motioned to Annabelle next to me.

"Oh yes, Avery has been so lovely. Her friend's are super nice as well" Annabelle gushed with a smile.

"Well that's good" McGonagall nodded. "Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor so you can be with Avery and her friends for the rest of the year"

"Hopefully" I agreed. My fingers were totally crossed behind my back.

I left her with McGonagall and made my way back to my friends.

"Who's the Mary Sue Dimples, A.V?" Roe asked me as I sat down across from her. I wanted to laugh and agree, because if anyone's going to agree with me about an annoying person it was her... but as I was head girl, so I had to roll my eyes and frown at my sister.

"Her name's Annabelle Valentine, Roe and she's a transfer from America"

"She's pretty" Riley, ever the diplomat, nodded watching the blonde talk to some first years at the front of the hall.

"Mate, she's super hot" Fred drummed his fingers on the table. I rolled my eyes. What was it with boys and hot girls?

"What was that eye roll for Avery?" Roe smirked. I kicked her under the table and blushed. See my sister had a theory that Fred and I were more than friends and I liked him way more than I should have. No matter _how_ many time I had pointed out to her that she was WRONG she never gave up. But I guess that was Roe, a worse troublemaker than the twins combined. How is that possible, you ask? I'm not sure, but I'm sure it has something to do with The Devil and my mother; but Roe, in her first week as a first year had racked up 5 detentions because of the pranks she was pulling on people.

She'd even pranked Fred and George a couple of times, but that's a different story entirely. One involving weeks of people carrying around mirrors to check around the corners in case of a dung bomb attack.

I shook myself from my thoughts and concentrated on the sorting.

"So I get the feeling you don't really like Annabelle?" Fred said to me quietly as I clapped for a new Ravenclaw student.

"That's not it at all! She's _super_ nice" I exclaimed and grinned at him. He gave me a look that clearly said I was bullshitting. "Ok, you got me... She's _super annoying_" I mimicked her and he laughed.

"I knew it, I can totally read your mind" He tapped my forehead with his finger. "She's not so bad though" He shrugged and watched her at the front of the hall.

"You only think that coz she's hot" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but so are you so that doesn't count" he smirked. My face went red and I looked away from his sky-blue eyes. In my family, I wasn't the 'hot' one and I was totally OK with that. Riley was the hot one in our family.

I glanced at my sister and saw she was laughing at something Harry Potter was saying. She was only 14 but was totally gorgeous. Big, mottled green eyes framed by dark lashes, on porcelain skin framed by long dark hair. Teamed with full heart shaped lips and a good figure she was a total knock out.

I sighed. I never saw myself as looking like that. My long, black hair usually stays in a pony tail or messy bun and my eyes aren't nearly as interesting as hers. I'm tall and slim I guess but just not as model-esque as her.

"Oh Annabelle's turn" Alicia whispered to us, pulling me out of my musings. "I'm betting Ravenclaw"

"No way. That girl is a total Hufflepuff" Roe snorted.

"Agreed. Airy fairy Hufflepuff" I exchanged a look with Roe and we both laughed.

Even Roe was gorgeous for 15. She had a cheeky look in her green eyes and a smile that matched it. Like me she had long, black hair but unlike me she was tall and naturally lithe. Probably why she was the best Chaser we had on the team.

"Maybe she's gonna throw us for a curve ball and be a Slytherin?" Ange suggested with a laugh.

I glanced at the blonde clutching the rabbit on the stool and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see that one" I shook my head. "But she is definitely not Gry –"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_What_!" I exclaimed as the hat yelled out the house she would be put in. My friend didn't hear me because they were clapping and yelling out to her.

"How about that!" She exclaimed as she joined us again. "I'm with you guys, how lucky!" She pushed herself between me and Fred.

"How lucky indeed" I said as cheerfully as I could. I don't think anyone noticed how _not_ happy about it I was.

Well except Roe... but she was usually dry and cynical anyway.

First night after the Feast was spent lazing in front of the fire, catching up with my friends. Angelina and Alicia decided to go and help Annabelle in the room, leaving me with the guys.

"So did you miss me over the summer?" I nudged Fred in the ribs.

"Of course I missed my bestest best friend" He wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me closer. "I had to put up with your damn sister all summer" He rolled his eyes.

A balled up piece of parchment hit him in the side of the head and he laughed.

"Love you too Roe!" He called over his shoulder to where Roe was sitting with Hermione and Ron. My family is really close with the Weasleys and we'd spent many summers over at the Burrow. Hell, the only reason why Mum and Dad let me go to Romania was because Charlie could look out for me.

"But of course I missed you" he smiled and brushed some hair off his face. It fell back to where it had been immediately and he did it again. It was cute.

_Oh wow_... those two words floated through my mind again as I sat and stared at Fred's pretty eyes. I was just starting to snuggle into Fred's warm side when I heard Alicia calling my name.

"Hey A.V!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Her, Angelina and Annabelle making their way over. Annabelle had a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Hey guys... what's wrong?" I said immediately as I noticed Ange's worried face. I sat up and looked at the three of them.

"I don't think you're rooming with us this year" She pouted. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because there were only three beds and Annabelle took the third..." she trailed off.

"Oh..." I said trying to keep my face neutral. There was no way that was possible. I'd been rooming with Ange and Allie since first year... it was just what happened and there was no way a princess was going to freakin' change that!

"I'm so sorry Avery! I mean, all my stuff was in there and I just chose a bed..." Annabelle bit her lip. I sucked in a deep breath.

"It's ok" I smiled.

I'm such a gutless wonder.

"I'll sleep on the floor and sort it out with McGonagall tomorrow" I nodded. A smile broke out on her face. I felt Fred squeeze my shoulder.

"Oh you're so super nice Avery! No wonder you're head girl!" Annabelle gushed.

"So do you like it here Belle?" Fred asked smoothly, obviously trying to change the subject.

She grinned "Yeah, actually! The rooms are _so_nice. So much better than my school back home!"

"Glad to hear it" Fred smiled. "Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable here my dear"

She blushed and giggled and I almost gagged.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night" George stretched and yawned. "Have to rest my mind for the scholastic endeavours that await me tomorrow."

Angelina snorted a laugh. "As if" she said. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug as they walked away from us.

"Are they together?" Annabelle asked me in a whisper.

"Nope" I let the 'P' pop. "He's totally in love with her though"

"So cute!" She squealed.

Alicia and Lee also separated and bid their goodnights. Annabelle sighed and drummed her fingers on her lap. She was clearly waiting for one of us to begin a conversation. I sort of wished she would go away so I could catch up with Fred for a bit.

"I think I might head up to bed" She said after a minute.

"Good night Belle" Fred grinned cheesily. She giggled and blushed and then walked away. "So you really don't like Annabelle" He stated once she was gone.

"That's because she's super annoying... stealing my bed, stealing my friends... She even tried to steal my NAME!" I finished with a humph. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I think you're overreacting slightly aren't you? I mean, I stopped her from stealing your bed... and there's no way she's stealing me away from you" He grinned when I slapped his arm "It's weird that you don't like her, you normally love new people" He studied me with his eyes. I sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno... there's just something not quite right about her" I paused. "She's too _happy_"

"You sound like Roe" he poked me in the sighed.

"Do not" I laughed "I dunno... I'm gonna try I promise... I just..." I shrugged again. "I'm gonna head up to my _floor_ space" I sighed dramatically and stood up, rolling my eyes.

Fred stood as well and pulled me in for a bear hug. I smiled and breathed in his scent. I missed him so much over the summer... more than I ever thought I would.

"I missed you so much over the summer" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too A.V... so much" He kissed my head. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Bright and early for classes" I nodded. He laughed.

"_Yay_?" he said sarcastically.

I laughed and shoved him toward the boys staircase.

I climbed my own slowly, not too excited about sleeping on the floor because Miss _Annabelle '_call me A.V.' _Valentine_ took my bed. I pushed open the door and froze. There was lots of pink and fluff on the side of the room that used to be mine.

I stared in shock at the fuzzy pink pillows and stuffed animals that clogged up most of the bedspread. She had pictures tacked up on the wall behind her bedhead of her iceskating, posing with some old people at what looked like a hospital, her giving some free handouts to some scruffy looking people, and her and obviously her best friend. I closed my mouth again, didn't say a word, and started to make up my bed on the floor.

"Avery, I'll go with you tomorrow if you like to sort this room problem out" Annabelle, dressed in a pink night gown, exited the bathroom and plopped down onto the bed. She started brushing her hair long, blonde hair.

"It's ok... I just have to go to McGonagall... I'm head girl so I'll probably have a room to myself" I grinned and transfigured the rug into a somewhat comfortable matress. I nicked the blanket off Angelina's bed and plopped myself down onto it.

"Hey Avery... are you and Fred a couple?" Annabelle asked from her bed.

I snuggled down under the bed, ignoring the growling in my chest.

"Nope" I answered. "He's my best friend"

"Good... coz I think he's kind of cute" She said and clicked off her light.

I stared at the ceiling, glowering and hoping her pretty hair would fall out over night... or her nose would swell and horribly disfigure her face. She was exactly the type of girl Fred would go for. Blonde, gorgeous, bubbly... a little air headed.

"Coz I think he's kind of cute" I mimicked in my head. I turned over on my make-shift mattress. Stupid peppy, blonde Mary Sue Dimples.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Firstly, I'd like to say a HUGE thanks to the first reviewer Flyingcrispi. =] I hope you all follow in her footsteps and review as well. Just push the little button and feed a starving writer =D**

**The next chapter will be out in about an hour because i'm going away this weekend so it's in advance because I love you all.**

**xx Plea**


	3. Blah blah blah

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 3: blah blah blah

_Stop talk talk talkin' that  
Blah, blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this,  
Nah, Nah Nah... _

* * *

I woke the next morning to a foot to the face. This was followed by Angelina apologising profusely. I groaned and rolled over. I heard the bathroom door open and then someone started humming a wretched Celestina Warbeck song.

"Someone shut her up" I mumbled shoving the pillow over my face.

"Oh Sorry Avery! I didn't mean to wake you up" Annabelle said cheerfully. "I hope it's going to be a nice day today" She started humming the song again, loudly and obnoxiously through her nose.

People who like Celestina Warbeck are either old or nutters. Or have the soul of an old, unmarried woman in addition to being nutters. Which, now that I think about it...was Annabelle's case.

"Isn't it time you got up anyway Avery? I mean it seems to be getting kind of late and you'll miss breakfast" She spoke again, looking down at me lying on the floor. I rolled over to block her face out... and then she started singing.

Was this girl really like this, or was she _trying_ to kill me?

"Alright, I'm up. For merlin's sake!" I pushed the covers off me and jumped up. I stomped into the bathroom, pushing past Ange on her way out.

"Woah! What are you doing up so early?" Angelina asked with a laugh. "You usually sleep till the last possible second and then rush around to get ready"

"Ask Miss Sunshine over there" I grumbled, throwing my thumb over my shoulder and gesturing to Annabelle. I slammed the door and turned the shower on.

No hot water came out.

"Sorry Avery, I think I may have used up all the hot water!" Annabelle's voice called through the door.

I wanted to scream. This could not be happening!

I growled and stepped into the luke-warm-almost-cold shower. After that awful experience, I stepped out and towelled myself off. I pulled on my uniform and studied my reflection in the mirror.

I was nothing like Annabelle. I was boring. I didn't bother with makeup and I rarely bothered doing my hair. I just threw it up into a ponytail to keep it off my face. I was boring and plain, and it had never bothered me before because I preferred to concentrate on substantial things like school work and hanging with my friends.

But now, with little miss perfect princess following me around everywhere...

I shook my head and opened the bathroom door.

"Ready for breakfast?" Annabelle chirped.

"Sure" I mumbled, swooping down to pick up my shoes and bag. I made for the door, hoping she wouldn't follow me.

"Not a morning person then, hey Avery?" Annabelle followed me. Damn it!

"Not really" I muttered, making my way into the common room and plonking down on the couch to put my shoes on.

"Woah look at this, who managed to get Avery out of bed on time?" Fred's voice made me smile slightly. I looked up and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess I did... but she couldn't have been comfortable on the floor" Annabelle gushed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Breakfast. Now" I demanded, walking away and letting Fred's arm drop to his side easily. I walked all the way to the Great Hall without saying anything to my friends. I sat across from Riley and picked up a slice of toast.

"What'd the toast do to you, A.V?" She chuckled, watching my violent butter spreading.

"Nothing" I muttered and stuck it in my mouth. Harry and Ron were watching me curiously, probably not used to me being up so early. I stuck my tongue out at them and they looked away, strange looks on their faces.

"Geeze, couldn't wait for us could you?" Fred grumbled, sitting down next to me. The rest of my friend's gathered around and took their usual seats. Annabelle however, was still standing and biting her lip, as though she didn't yet know where to sit. Fred smiled benevolently and slapped his hand down on the seat on the other side of him. Annabelle, looking both immensely pleased and relieved, immediately sat down and started her friendly inquiries.

"Sleep well, Fred?" she asked pleasantly, helping herself to a bowl of all-grain cereal

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, quite pleasant, my dearest. In fact, even more so than usual. I had a dream I was dating you." He grinned cheekily and Annabelle immediately blushed a deep pink.

"I-" she stammered.

"He's _kidding_" I said rather coldly, from across Fred's shoulder.

"O-oh" she said, looking down. "Right."

Fred gave me a look. "Ease off a little, will you?" he whispered. "I'm trying to make her feel welcome... you know... your job?"

I looked away, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry" I muttered.

He rubbed my back softly and I sighed, resting my chin on my arms. It was going to be a long day.

I saw McGonagall before class about the sleeping arrangement. She was quite surprised I hadn't been told I would have my own head girl's dorm at the very top of the tower and assured me that all my stuff would be moved there by tonight.

For this I was pleased. If she had said I had to room with Annabelle I would have been sick.

Transfiguration passed by with little event, unless you counted Alicia's yelp because Lee had pinched her arse as she returned to her seat from a bathroom break, or the scratching of Annabelle eager quill as she wrote down every syllable uttered by McGonagall, including the many "Mr. Weasley, kindly don't touch that's".

Apparently, Annabelle was quite smart. Ok she was very smart and now on top of concentrating on my 7th year work, I had to make sure she didn't beat me. Bright airheads were my least favourite kind of airhead.

The rest of the day past quickly, unfortunately, Annabelle happened to be in _all_ my classes, so I had to put up with her.

"I thought that class would never end" Angelina sighed as we filed out of History of Magic.

"I know right... Binns really needs to give it up" I rolled my eyes and shouldered my bag.

"I don't think he was that bad" Annabelle smiled. "Very interesting, History"

I ignored her stupid comments and continued to walk. "So... what kind of girl does Fred go for?" Annabelle asked after a few seconds. I glanced at Angelina in surprise.

"Well... uh... someone who can have fun I guess" Angelina shrugged and looked at me.

"Every girlfriend Fred has ever had has been different from the last... He's not picky" I clarified. Annabelle was nodding and most likely taking down mental notes in her head. "I guess someone who can laugh at his jokes, and put up with his pranking..." I shrugged.

"So he's not a serious person?" She asked.

"He has his moments. If there is something important or serious, he'll be the first one to offer help or a shoulder to cry on" I smiled. "He's really sweet when he wants to be"

"Oh ok... How long have you two been friends?" Again another question.

"Uhm since we were kids. Our parents are close so my sisters and I were always pushed into spending time with the Weasley's" I answered. "Funny thing is, Fred used to drive me insane and I really didn't like him or George at all"

Angelina started laughing. "I remember that! You _hated_ their guts"

I laughed too. Annabelle looked at us curiously. "What changed?"

"He took a detention for me and I decided he wasn't as vile as I first thought" I smiled remembering. In second year, I knocked over an entire shelf in the potions store room, and Snape had swooped in before I could do anything about it. I hadn't even realised Fred was in the store room until he stepped out from behind another shelf and laughed.

Snape, of course, assuming it had been Fred gave him a month's worth of detentions. Fred didn't even argue, instead winked at me and took the detention gracefully. We'd been friends ever since.

"Cute" Annabelle commented. I rolled my eyes and said the password to the fat lady. I stopped dead in the entrance to the common room as a giant canary flew past me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. To my left I saw Fred and George crowded around a group of first years.

"Skiving snack boxes..."

"One bite will have you sick in no time"

"Try a puking pastille"

"Or have a nose bleed nougat"

"FRED! GEORGE!" I exclaimed, marching over to them.

"A.V my love, care to try a ton tongue toffee?" Fred held the purple candy toward me.

"No! And you're not allowed to test products on the first years!" I exclaimed. George grinned up at me.

"Come on A.V, it's harmless" He shrugged easily.

"No George... don't make me give you two a detention" I sighed, brushing some hair off my face.

"You wouldn't Avery and you know it" Fred laughed, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me down to his lap. I squealed and tried to wriggle free but it didn't work. "Besides... the Fever Fudge was _your_ idea" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"As a JOKE!" I exclaimed. I could see Hermione Granger gaping at me. Her whole idolisation of being Head Girl was probably just crushed. But come on, she was Roe's best friend... she had to know what it was like to be swept up in the fun and games!

"What are these?" Annabelle asked as she and Angeline approached.

"Oh something Fred and George invented... want to try some?" I smiled sweetly and held a fainting fancy to her. Hopefully on her way down she'd hit her face on a desk or something.

"AH no, no don't try them..." Fred slapped my hand and I dropped the sweet. "They're joke products, not all that fun" He shot me a glare and poked me in the ribs.

"I'm sure they're plenty fun!" Annabelle gushed. She reached forward and picked up a blue on. "What does this one do?"

A chorus of 'NO!' and 'DON'T' was elicited from my friends as she popped the Nosebleed Nougat into her mouth.

"Oh no, don't do that" I said half heartedly as she chewed. George threw a box of tissues at Fred, who held them in anticipation.

"It's not doing anything..." Annabelle raised an eyebrow after she swallowed. Slowly but surely a trickle of blood traced its way down to her lip.

"You might want this" Fred handed her a tissue, throwing me another dirty look. I shrugged.

Annabelle put her fingers to her nose and blinked in surprise.

"My nose is bleeding" was all she said before she fainted.

I tried so hard not to laugh as Fred threw me off his lap to catch Annabelle before she hit the ground. Really, I tried hard.

"What happened to her?" Roe asked from the desk her and Hermione and Riley were sitting at.

"She ate a nosebleed nougat and then fainted when she saw the blood" I explained. In true Roe fashion, she burst out laughing. And because she burst out laughing, I couldn't help it and a snort escaped from behind my fingers.

"There we go... sit up... the nose bleed has stopped now" Fred soothed the blonde as he crouched over her. The quick-one had shoved both the cancelling end of the sweet down her throat as well as a cancelling end of a fainting fancy. It worked a treat.

"That... that was awful!" She exclaimed, blinking up at him. "Why would you invent something like that" She winkled her nose. First time I haven't seen her smiling.

"They're for our joke products range... to get out of classes" He said with a slight smile. Annabelle blinked a few times.

"Well I guess they are quite clever" She laughed. Fred smiled and helped her to her feet. She clung to him for dear life.

"I'm gonna go find my new room" I muttered to Roe, Hermione and Riley. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure" My sisters both agreed (Hermione was doing homework) and I picked up my bag to set off up the staircase.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long to get up... I've had family things to handle and it's all been a bit hectic. I've decided that I'll upload a story every day of the week and the weekends are my days off to write more and brain storm :)**

**I want to say a HUGE thanks to Flyingcrispi again and my new reviewers, Gypsytraveler & HarryPotterRocks09. Please, follow in their footsteps and review. Tell me what you think of my writing, characters, plot, where you think it should go etc. **

**Thanks a million. **

**xo xo Plea**


	4. No Danger

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 4: No Danger

* * *

It took ages to get to the top of the tower, but there was only one door up here. It had to be my room.

I opened it and gasped. A big fluffy bed sat against one wall, while the wall beside it opened out onto a balcony that over looked the grounds of Hogwarts. The wall opposite my bed was a massive desk, with all my school stuff laid out on it. There was a wardrobe and a comfy looking chair to sit and read in and also a fire place.

"Well this isn't fair... if I'd known the Head Girl gets an awesome room like this then I totally would have at _least_ tried to be good" Roe took a flying leap and landed in the middle of my bed. She was engulfed by blanket and pillows immediately.

"This is pretty amazing" Hermione commented. I smiled.

"This'll be yours in a few years..." I nudged her. She grinned and went to my desk to have a look at the books on it. I stuck my head in the bathroom and squealed when I saw the full sized bath that lined one of the walls. There was a window where you rested your head which meant I could look out over the lake as I took a bath!

That was _awesome_.

I got in it and stretched out.

"I'm officially jealous of my older sister" Roe called from the room. "_Never_ thought I'd say that"

"Hey!" I called out. "I'm a lot to be jealous over"

"Yeah, ok" Riley snorted. "Speaking of jealous... Annabelle has a thing for Fred doesn't she?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced out of the window.

"Something like that" I muttered.

"What was that?" Roe stuck her head around the bathroom door. I glared at her and got out of the bathtub.

"Nothing. Rosalie Grace don't you _dare_ start with your 'Avery Loves Fred' rant again" I pointed at her and poked her in between the eyes. I pushed past her and flopped down on my bed.

"She is kind of annoying though, isn't she?" Riley said from the desk. "In that perfect sort of way"

"Kind of? She stole my bed, tried to steal my name, stole my standing as smartest girl in the year –" Riley and Roe both made a coughing in the back of her throat and I grinned. I knew I was a know it all.

"She's kind of stealing your man too" Roe laughed from the doorway. I chucked a pillow at her and was satisfied when I heard it connect. "Seriously though, I feel like ripping her perfect hair out whenever I'm around her"

"Or pouring paint on her" Riley shrugged.

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey we could totally..."

"NO!" I scolded them. I sat up when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out.

"Miss Vanderbilt you have a lot... oooh look at this room!" Alicia squealed as she opened the door. I told them both earlier today that I had a new room.

"Holy shit... Why doesn't the Quidditch Captain get a room like this?" Angelina pushed Allie into the room and looked around. They were momentarily distracted by the awesomeness of the room.

It didn't last long unfortunately. "You don't like Annabelle" Alicia pointed her finger at me.

"I do so..."

Riley and Roe both coughed and I glared at them.

"She annoys me" I confessed. "I don't know why, she just does" I said before Angelina could ask.

"I know she's a little over bearing at times..." Alicia nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. "Wow you could have a serious slumber party in this thing" She murmured.

"I know right" Roe flopped back down sending the fluffy pillows flying

"but you're the head girl, therefore YOU need to be the nice one" Angelina finished for the now distracted Alicia.

"And besides... Roe is the bitch, you're the nice one" Riley grinned. Roe just shrugged and agreed.

"Just try and get along with her, please?" Angelina asked, plopping down on the other side of the bed. "Wow... Agreed. I'm calling a slumber party for some time soon"

I sighed. Looks like Annabelle is here to stay.

I sat in the stands with Annabelle, Hermione and Riley, basking in the late afternoon sun. It was Friday afternoon and the first Gryffindor practice so in true tradition I'd come down to watch my friends and sister practise. Annabelle thought it would be great to follow me.

I was so glad Riley and Hermione were watching Harry, Ron, Roe and Ginny because we could sit with them. I figured it would be a good distraction from Annabelle's annoyingness so I didn't have the urge to throw the Mary Sue off the bleachers.

"He's so good!" Annabelle clutched my arm tightly as Fred zoomed past again.

"Yeah he is... you know what else is good? Feeling in my arm" I extracted my arm from hers and she laughed.

"Ooops sorry!" She giggled. "Look at him holding that bat... he's just..."

"He's Fred Weasley... sorry but I don't see it" Riley sighed. I thanked her silently and wished I could wander away.

Fred zoomed past and winked at me. Annabelle, obviously thinking it was aimed at her, giggled and flicked her hair. I rolled my eyes and pulled a face at Fred.

"WEASLEY! CONCENTRATE!" Angelina bellowed. He pulled a face back and flew away.

"So cute" Annabelle sighed.

"If you say so" I mumbled. The wind started to pick up as the practice came to a close and the four of us girls in the stands skipped down to wait for everyone to emerge out of the locker room.

Fred was first one out and he trotted over to me, dropping his broom at my feet and throwing his arms around my shoulders. "Avery, darling, carry me back to the tower. I'm too tired to walk" He said dramatically, leaning all his weight onto me. I almost fell over.

"God you're fat" I grunted, trying to stay on my feet. Annabelle giggled beside me.

"Oh, I'm so fat Avery... I can feel my fat being pulled to the ground by gravity... so... heavy" Fred started to pull me to the grass. I laughed despite myself and struggled not to fall over.

"Fred!" I squealed. "Get off me" He laughed and ruffled my hair. He bent to pick up his broom but didn't move his arm from around my shoulder.

I saw Annabelle's hopeless face out of the corner of my eye and felt satisfied that he liked me more.

"So what's your new room like? You've been in it for a week and you haven't asked me to see it at all" He said as we walked.

"Well seeing as how it's in the girls dorms, you won't be able to get in it" I smirked. "Unfortunate for you because it's amazing"

"Totally amazing" Alicia agreed.

"We're actually having a small party in there tonight" Angelina smiled. "Too bad you guys can't come" She ruffled George's hair.

"There is?" I raised an eyebrow. Roe kicked my ankle. "I mean, right. There is" I nodded seriously at Fred.

He nodded seriously back for about three seconds before he burst out laughing. "You're a terrible liar A.V."

I smiled, convinced that I was in no danger of losing my best friend to Annabelle Valentine.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys, here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it :) Please Review... i like Reviews. :)**


	5. Just can't place it

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 5: Can't place it...

* * *

So the girls and I discovered that my room is indeed big enough to have a good girls night in. Plenty of room to spread out and be comfortable.

"I have to say, this room is super amazing" Annabelle said as she bit into a chocolate frog. "You're so lucky!"

"I guess so" I smiled, flicking through a Teen Witch magazine from my spot on the bed. She was sitting next to me, brushing out her hair and eating chocolate frogs. I secretly hoped she'd get fat and get chocolate in her perfect hair, making it less perfect and sticky.

"Are you sure there's nothing between you and Fred?" She asked. I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Totally sure" I nodded.

"Really? What about on his side?" She asked, chewing her lip between perfect white teeth.

"We've always had a theory that Fred likes A.V a little more than he says he does" Riley spoke up, looking over from where she was on the floor, painting her nails.

"Yeah but it's not true. Fred is my best friend, that's it" I shook my head.

"Of course, we've always had a theory that A.V liked Fred a little more than she lets on as well" Roe grinned. I threw a pillow at her head and she laughed.

"Which is also not true" I added hastily. I looked at Annabelle and smiled. "Ignore them. They're my sisters, they're meant to tease" I rolled my eyes. "You know, I could put in a good word for you if you wanted" I sat forward. I guess now was as good a time as any to start being nice.

"Oh... no that would be embarrassing" She shook her head "I'll get him myself. Trust me" She winked.

"Ohh sounds like girl has game" Angelina laughed. "Go for it... Fred and George are both looking fine this year"

"Don't know how... or why... I mean they did nothing out of the ordinary over the summer" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They invented" Riley reminded her.

"Oh yeah... those joke products" Annabelle winced. I struggled not to laugh as I remembered her fainting.

"Some of them are actually good" I laughed. "They keep talking about opening a shop"

"Where would my brothers get the money to open a shop?" Ginny laughed.

"Selling to first years?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously A.V you HAVE to do something about it"

"I will, I will" I promised. "If I don't, Umbridge will" I wrinkled my nose. That ugly toadfaced woman had totally taken over our last prefect meeting. It was like she thought I couldn't do my job properly.

"That woman is ghastly" Hermione shuddered, obviously thinking about the meeting as well.

"Agreed"

"Oh my god!" Alicia squealed, throwing her head back in laughter.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her and Angelina.

"There's a potion that you can buy... to make him bigger... down there" They started laughing again. I groaned.

"Allie, we don't need to hear your bedroom issues with Lee" Roe laughed, pulling the magazine closer to her.

"And you're 15 so you don't even need to hear about it full stop" I plucked the magazine from her fingers. She rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

A knock on the balcony door made us all jump, Allie even squealed a little. I frowned and made my way to the door.

"I'm 50 stories up... who the hell is on my balcony?"

I pulled the curtains aside and saw the grinning face of Fred Wesley, broom slung over his shoulder and smirk on his face.

_Oh wow..._

"Do you wanna let me in? Lee and George are on their way with food" He said through the glass.

"How did you figure out how to do this?" I laughed, unlocking and opening the door.

"I remembered you telling Ange that you had a balcony... It's the only balcony on the tower" he grinned, quite obviously pleased with himself.

"Not as dumb as he looks folks" I smiled. Behind him George and Lee touched down on the balcony, Lee's arms full with food.

"I don't know how the bloody hell you do that" He took a shaky step off the broom and pushed past Fred. "Baby..." He pouted and dumped the food on the bed.

Alicia laughed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Fred and I however were still staring at each other and smiling.

"Nice room" He nodded.

"Thank you... you're not even meant to be in here" I pointed out. He just shrugged.

"I'm Fred Weasley. I was born to break rules" He smirked. I couldn't help going to jelly under his gaze.

"Chocolate frog, Fred?" Annabelle interrupted us, smiling sweetly from beside us.

"Why yes, my dear Belle. I'd love one" He looked away from me and followed Annabelle over to the food.

I sighed and let George in, then I shut the door. After that I curled up on my bed and continued to flick through Teen witch. It was disgusting watching Annabelle flirt with Fred. The hair flicking and sickly sweet smiles made me nauseated and his charming smiles and winking eyes made me want to rip my own hair out.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley punched me in the arm after about an hour of this.

"Nothing" I muttered. I glanced at her and sighed. "Seriously. I'm just tired" I faked a yawn and glanced at the clock. It was closing in on 1am. She gave me a disbelieving look but shrugged.

"Yeah I was just about to say I'm heading back to my room... I think Allie and Lee should go too" She nodded to the couple dozing on the arm chair.

I nodded and stood and stretched. "I think it's time for bed" I announced.

Allie stirred slightly and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" Annabelle looked down at the carpet her and Fred were sitting on. She looked back up at him from under her eyelashes. I knew that look. That was the 'kiss me now' look.

Fred was leaning closer.

I grabbed the first thing that I could place my hand on and threw it at the two of them.

"Hey Fred, heads up" I chucked a bag of Fizzing Wizzbees at him. He tore his gaze away from Annabelle as the bag hit him in the side of the head.

"Oi!" He exclaimed. "That hurt"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were watching" I shrugged airily.

Annabelle was scowling as she stood and straightened her silky (and pink) pyjama shorts. I couldn't help but feel a little self righteous as I said goodnight to her and my friends.

Soon, Fred was the only one left, sprawled out on my bed.

"Out" I pointed toward the door.

"Nope. I'm sleeping right here" He smirked and made himself more comfortable. I raised an amused eyebrow and shook my head.

"Nuh uh... go" I continued to point to the door. He sighed and got to his feet, dragging them across the floor slowly. He picked up his broom and sighed.

"It's cold outside"

"Yup" I nodded.

"You're kicking your best friend out into the cold?" He pouted.

"Sure am" I smiled.

"You're mean"

"Goodnight Fred" I shut the door behind him. There was something about that boy, something different. I'd never looked at him or felt jealous... it all changed when I came back from Romania... I just, didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the Monday Night edition of Fell In Love Without You. I hope you like it, I had fun writing it. Ok so, yesterday my computer crashed and all of the chapters (about 10,000 words worth of this story) went missing. After almost crying, because I'd worked so hard on this for you guys, I was about ready to give up. Then I read some AMAZING reviews by Flyingcrispi, .lighter, bluebookbutterfly and gyspytraveler and decided to rewrite everything. **

**Thank you SO much for reviewing and the next part of this story will be dropping soon. **

**xo  
****Plea**


	6. Womanly Wiles

**Fell In Love Without You**

Chapter 6: Womanly Wiles

* * *

Classes dragged on as usual and September quickly changed into October. Meaning the topic of conversation shifted to the up-coming Halloween dance.

"I heard it's being held in the Forbidden Forrest" the fifth year air head, Lavender Brown gossiped somewhere down the table "but I can't seem to get a decent piece of evidence about it" I smirked and went back to buttering my toast.

Everyone's head turned in my and stared at me. "What?" I asked, glancing at their expectant faces.

"Well, is the dance in the forest or not?" Riley asked impatiently.

"How should I know?"

"Duh, you're head girl" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Hermione's a prefect" I pointed out, trying to shift the attention off me. When put under pressure I wasn't good at keeping secrets... and this one was meant to be kept a complete secret until Saturday night because the dance was most definitely being held in the Forbidden Forest.

It had taken the whole month of September to convince McGonagall to allow it, but Hagrid assured us the small grotto that we'd found was on neutral territory and there was no chance a student would be eaten, taken or trampled by any inhabitants of the forbidden forest. She'd allowed it, but only if we capped the dance at 5th years and above.

"Ah but I'm not the prefect in charge of the dance committee" She pointed out with a smug smile. "Brocklehurst is"

"Well... I can't say anything" I waved my hand.

Roe snorted. "You're a terrible liar A.V"

I flipped her off.

"Good morning!" Annabelle's voice chimed next to me as the girl herself sat down. Roe threw her a disgusted look and turned to talk to Hermione. "Oh my gosh Avery! I just heard that theres going to be a Halloween dance!" Annabelle said to me and grabbed a piece of fruit.

"Yeah it's going to be good" I nodded nonchalantly.

"I know, I'm super excited... do we take dates or anything?" She asked me. I glanced at her.

"I suppose if you want to you can" I nodded.

"Does Fred usually go with anyone?" She asked another question. My food slid down to my stomach like lead. I didn't like where this was leading.

"Uh sometimes" I nodded slowly "But usually no, he likes to dance with everyone" I lied.

"Are you kidding A.V." Alicia laughed, overhearing our conversation. "Fred _always _has a date for these things"

"Yeah, he took me to the Yule Ball remember?" Angelina nodded.

"He took me to last years Halloween dance" Alicia agreed.

"Katie to the one before that" Angelina added. I listened to the two of them list of every possible dance date Fred had had and sighed.

"So... do you think he would consider going with me?" She turned back to me and grinned.

I stared at her. I don't know if she was ignoring my blatant lie to her face or whether she was just daft. I was hoping daft because I felt rotten otherwise.

"Uh sure I guess" I nodded. I saw her downcast expression and my conscience kicked me in the guts. "I could put in a good word for you if you'd like?" I smiled helpfully.

He face brightened dramatically. "Oh Avery that would be super awesome! You're such a nice friend" She threw her arms around me.

I laughed lightly but felt rotten inside. Annabelle was nice, despite being a tad over bearing at times, and I'd been nothing but horrible to her since day one. I vowed then and there to be nicer and more tolerant of Annabelle Valentine – even if it killed me!

After breakfast was done we all made our way to the first class of the day. I sat down in my usual spot beside Angelina. Annabelle sat next to me. I took a deep breath and remembered my tolerance vow.

"Wands away, books out" Umbridge chirped as she entered the classroom. I rolled my eyes. This was supposed to be a class teaching us how to defend ourselves and we were reading first year text books. It was the biggest joke ever. "Mr Weasley, put your wand away" Umbridge demanded from the front of the room.

"It's not mine professor" Fred said from behind me. I turned and saw he had one of his joke wands out on the desk. He was poking it with his quill. Umbridge marched down to him.

"Put away Mr Weasley" Umbridge said through gritted teeth.

"Fred just put it away" I hissed at him.

"I don't need your input Miss Vanderbilt, thankyou" She glared at me and I turned back to the front. "Mr Weasley put your wand away right now!"

Fred smirked. "That's what she said"

George snickered beside him. "That's not right mate, why would she want you to put it away?"

"Quiet Mr Weasley" Umbridge exclaimed. "Mr Weasley, give me that" She ripped the wand off Fred's desk. It squawked and burst into a rubber chicken. The class burst out laughing. "ENOUGH!" She screamed and looked at the rubbed chicken hanging limply in her hand. She threw it on the floor and it exploded in a puff of purple glitter. "Detention, afterschool tonight!" She pointed at Fred.

"Oh but professor we have training tonight and a huge game on – " Angelina complained.

"Detention to you too Miss Johnson" Umbridge was as purple as the hideous suit she was wearing. "Read chapters 5 through 7. Not ONE sound from anyone" She ordered us.

Annabelle and I exchanged a look before we put our heads down and got to work. Probably the best idea really.

"I can't believe I got a detention as well as Fred" Angelina wailed as we sat in charms. "Our first game is this Friday, what are we going to do? It's against Ravenclaw and they're actually _really_ good this year!" She panicked. Roger actually got his act together... oh what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Ange... have practice morning and night for the rest of the week?" I suggested with a shrug. I didn't know much about Quidditch and I didn't see the big deal. It was just a game right?

"No... In case you haven't noticed, Friday in five days... FOUR not counting today!" She shrieked. Good thing this class was naturally noisy. "I've got it!" she exclaimed after a few minutes, making me jump. I glanced at her when she didn't say anything more and saw her grinning at me. More specifically she had turned herself around in her seat till she was facing me and staring at me. It was rather scary.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I raised an eyebrow and tried to shrink away from her.

"I need you to interrogate Roger Davies for information about what he's got his team doing on Friday" She was still grinning.

"Oh yeah, like he's going to give it to me" I rolled my eyes.

"You're head girl... you have your own common room with him... I'm sure you could work something out" She nudged me and winked. My face turned red.

"No way Ange... I'm not doing your dirty work... and I don't like Roger anymore" I sighed.

"Ew you used to?" Fred said from behind me, obviously listening to our conversation.

"Yeah... you knew that... you used pick on me about it all the time" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah... I guess I just pushed it to the back of my mind because it was so disgusting" He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and started to turn around. I found Ange still staring expectantly at me.

"Please Avery..." She begged.

I sighed. I couldn't say no could I?

"Oh alright, I'll go find Roge at lunch and ask him a few questions" I sighed, giving in to her puppy dog look.

"Don't be scared to use your womanly wiles on him if need be" She winked. I slapped her arm.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred stab the pillow he was supposed to be banishing violently. He was also scowling. Wonder what all that was about?

At lunch I asked around for Roger and was surprised to find he was actually in the Heads Common's anyway. If I didn't know any better I'd say Angelina knew he'd be there. I muttered the password to the portrait of the Lion and the Raven that was situated at the back of the Great Hall and went in.

I found Roger sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by bits of parchment that had complicated squiggles all over them. They looked like the same pieces of parchment that were often strewn around Angelina's room right before a game.

"Hey Roger" I smiled and took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Oh hey Avery, how are you?" He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back, unable to think for a minute.

Roger Davies would have to be one of the best looking guys in all of Hogwarts. Tall, dark and handsome were three words often used to describe him. He had lovely tanned skin which made his jade green eyes stand out a mile. His teeth were white and straight and his smile seemed to show them all at once, which was a good thing because he was always smiling.

Best thing of all was he was also a nice guy. Which are so hard to find these days... It was just a bonus that he was also incredibly tall and incredibly built. The kind of built that makes girls bite their lips and think things that would make even a whore blush.

"I'm alright, thought I'd get some peace and quiet over lunch to do some homework but it looks like you beat me too it" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I needed to concentrate on this Quidditch stuff" He smiled, gesturing to the parchment around us. I picked up a piece with random squiggles on it.

"This looks so complicated!" I stared at the little squiggled moving around the page.

"Hey! No sabotage!" He laughed, pulling the paper from my fingers. He looked around for a place to put it, couldn't find anywhere so he sat on it.

"Oh don't worry, I have no idea how the game works" I laughed. "Your secret plays are completely safe with me"

I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"But your friends are pretty much the entire Gyrffindor team" He laughed. "How can you _not_ know?"

"No one's ever bothered to teach me" I shrugged. That was a total lie. Fred tried to teach me every summer... it just never stuck. "Doesn't matter though. It looks so complicated"

"No it's really not!" He grinned, scooting down the couch and pulling the papers with him. He started to explain everything to me, from beater hits to chaser plays. Most of it went over my head, but as long as I remembered things like 'wonski feint' and 'Hawks Head formation' and Ange would be happy.

After he explained everything to me he smiled expectantly. "And that's the game"

"You realise half that stuff went in one ear and out the other right?"

He chuckled and stood up. "Maybe when you watch us play on Saturday you'll understand it better" He smiled.

"Only team I'll be watching is Gryffindor" I smirked good naturedly.

"Yeah yeah, lets go back to class before you start something you won't win... Like the game OH SNAP!" He ruffled my hair. I laughed and looked at my watch. It was indeed time to go back to class. Where has the time gone?

"Did you get it?" Angelina raced up to me outside of transfiguration.

I hushed her and handed her a piece of parchment. "This is all I remember him talking about ok?" I looked around, worried because Roger was also in this class. I didn't want him knowing I'd given his secrets to the opposition.

"Thanks so much A.V.!" Ange squealed. "Did you get to use your womanly wiles?" She winked, shaking her hips at the same time.

"Avery doesn't have womanly wiles" Fred said from behind me. He attacked my ribs and tickled me. I giggled uncontrollably. "She's too cute and innocent to have them" He winked at me

My face reddened and I rolled my eyes, stepping away from his hands. Annabelle sat next to me again.

"Are you still going to talk to Fred for me?" she said quietly. Obviously she'd seen our little display and taken it the wrong way.

"Of course" I smiled and nodded. Her face instantly brightened.

"Awesome. Thanks Avery, you're such a good friend" She gushed and pulled out her notes.

I sighed and glanced behind me. Fred was laughing at something George had said. His whole face was alive with energy.

_Oh wow. _

I sighed. I wanted to go to the dance with him. He turned and glanced at me, catching me staring. He winked and grinned at me. I blushed and turned back to the front.

So what my best friend looked totally hot now... he was still Fred Weasley right, my best friend. Nothing could happen... right?

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok it is. Things are getting interesting now aren't they ;) **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time... especially flyingcrispi (number one reviewer 3). also i want to thank the anon reviewer called Christine. Thank you SO much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me seeing as how I was so nervous about posting this story. I lost alot of confidence in myself and my writing recently (hence why i have SO many stories just lying around) and I never thought I would get this one off the ground. I know what you mean about the stories that go nowhere... I'm aiming to keep this fresh and new (i mean obviously it may be hard since i'm also a teenage girl and c'mon, doesn't everyone like a _little_ cliche now and then ;)**

**As always, the next one will be out soon. **

**xo  
plea **


	7. Don't try this at home

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 7: Do Not Try at Home

* * *

I rested my head against my charms essay and stared into the fire. It was about 11 o'clock and I was the only one still left in the common room. Crazy I know, but I liked to be finished my homework so I could actually have free time during spares.

I jumped up as the portrait hold burst open and someone stumbled in swearing like a fisherman.

"Fucking, stupid bitch. Fucking – OW FUCKITY _FUCK_... _FUCK_" They growled. I sat up straighter and watched them. It was Fred Weasley. He was clutching his hand tightly and looking frantically for something. Something red oozed out from between the fingers clutched around his hand.

Blood.

"FRED!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. Fred froze and stared at me.

"A.V?" He blinked. He hid his hands behind his back. "Uh... what are you doing up so late?" He tried to act nonchalant. I could see he was shaking.

"What happened to your hand?" I ignored his question and walked toward him.

"This? Ah nothing... just a scratch" He shrugged, still not bringing his hand forward.

"Fred you're bleeding... a lot" I added. "Let me see"

"No A.V... go to bed, I'll be fine"

"No let me have a look" I demanded, pushing my hair off my face.

"No really you don't want to look" He shook his head "...Girls don't like blood"

"Please Weasley, who patched you up when you busted your knee last summer?" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the couch. I grabbed today's daily prophet and opened it on my lap so I didn't get blood on my skirt. "Let me see"

He stared at me for a minute before sighing and putting his hand on the news paper in my lap.

I gasped when I saw the back of his hand. It was completely ripped to shreds and bleeding steadily. _**(A/N – I know that it wasn't quite as dramatic as this, but when I read the book, this is how I imagined it **__**)**_ I pulled a tissue from my pocket and dabbed at it. "Fred how'd you do this?" I asked, looking up at him. He was biting his lip and had his eyes closed.

"Hmm? Oh uhm... clumsy I guess" He shrugged and puffed himself up when he realised I was watching. "It's just a scratch babe, I swear" He tried to pull his hand away but I pressed down on the cut. "OW FUCK!" He exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Just let me clean it and heal it would you?" I sighed and looked back down to the cut. Now that I'd cleaned the blood away I could see it wasn't just one cut, it was words. That surprised me. I never took Fred as the type to self harm. "Are these words?"

"No... really Avery I'm tired and want to go to bed"

"Does this say _'I will not disobey'_?" I tilted my head. "In _your_ handwriting" I looked up in shock. "Umbridge did this didn't she?" I shrieked.

"It's her detention... she had this quill... it writes in blood... your blood" He said quickly, looking guilty and hurt and like a little child all in one. "I had to keep writing till the message had 'sunk in'"

"Fred that's barbaric!" I exclaimed. He nodded and closed his eyes. I grabbed my wand and tapped the cuts, muttering the healing spell at the same time.

"OW FUCKING HELL!" He jerked upright and pulled his hand away from me "I thought you were going to heal it, not make it worse!" He glared at me.

"I was... at least I thought I was... give me your hand again" I grabbed it before he could protest and muttered the spell again.

"OW FUCKING HELL, STOP!" He yelled, pulling his hand away.

"Alright I'm sorry" I bit my lip. "There must be some sort of spell on it stopping it from healing or something" I thought for a moment. "Murtlap essence" I clicked my fingers.

"Bless you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I felt a smile tug at my lips but I stood up. "I'll be right back ok?" I turned and ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed a vial of murtlap essence, a bowl and some bandages out of the first aid kit in the bathroom. Then I ran back down the stairs. Fred was where I left him, looking at the dried blood on his fingers.

"Ok, soak your hand in this" I poured the vial into the bowl and grabbed his hand before he could pull away. I knew he was watching me, I could feel his eyes on my skin.

He winced as I immersed his hand into the potion but then he sighed with relief.

"What would I do without you A.V, my love?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I shrugged and sat beside him on the couch.

"I don't know how you and George made it through the summer without me" I smiled.

"It was hard, trust me" He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks redden and I looked at his hand in the potion.

"This is the first time in ages it's just been us" I murmured.

"Hey yeah it is, isn't it" Fred agreed. "Normally we're surrounded by friends"

"Or you have your faithful Golden Retriever following you" I added with a grin. He frowned slightly for a second before he laughed.

"Annabelle? Fitting" He ruffled my hair with his good hand. "You still don't like her do you?"

"I'm trying" I promised. "I dunno, there's just something off about her" I shrugged. I tended to Fred's hand and wrapped it in bandages.

"You know you're still my favourite girl right?" He nudged me with his elbow when I was done. I turned to look at him and realised he was so close to me. The fire reflected in his blue eyes, making them glow. "No one could replace you"

I smiled, not wanting to look away from him. "I know, I'm not worried about that" I lied. Of course I was worried about it. Apparently Annabelle liked jokes and pranks and was super pretty and just everything I wasn't.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" He asked softly.

"No..." my breath caught in my throat.

"Well do you want to – "

"Am I interrupting something?" Annabelle's voice was like a bell bringing me out of a trance. I sat back up straight, finding I'd been leaning forward toward Fred. I turned around cursing in my head. Annabelle was standing in the doorway in her silky pink pyjamas, her hair out and trailing in soft curls down her body. She looked like she'd just stepped out of an _Undercover Witchery _catalogue.

I stood up and tried to ignore the fact that my daggy uniform was splashed with potion, my hair hadn't been brushed all day and I probably had ink on my nose.

"No not at all... I was just helping Fred with homework" I smiled. She grinned at me and I nodded slightly. "I'm going to bed now though"

"Wait Avery..."

"Goodnight Fred" I smiled sadly as I gathered my things and walked up to my room.

I flopped face down onto my bed and screamed into a pillow. Fred was just about to ask me to the dance, I knew it... and then _she_ had to ruin it. How did she even know we were THERE? Why is she always taking my things?

I wanted to go with Fred to the dance. He was my best friend and I wanted to go with him. I was also completely in love with him. I rolled over and clapped the pillow over my face as the reality sunk in. I continued to scream.

I swear to god, it's only a new thing, since coming back from Romania I guess. It was what had been bugging me since the train. Since I realised how attractive he was... since the _oh wow_ moment... And then Annabelle ruined it.

I stopped screaming and rolled over. I was falling head over for my best friend and it was the worst thing ever. I do not recommend you try this at home.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, wondering if I could just skip the day and stay in bed. Unfortunately I didn't have the guts to do that and got out of bed, showered, dressed and down to breakfast in record time. Most of my friends were already seated anyway and I took a seat beside George.

"Morning A.V." Riley greeted me as I sat down.

"Morning" I answered, pouring myself some cereal and stirring it around the bowl.

Roe slid onto the bench next to Riley a second later, looking like I felt and reached for the pancakes.

"Oh Fred you're so funny!"

I rolled my eyes. Only one person could be that chirpy in the morning.

"How is she so damn chirpy in the morning?" Roe grumbled "It's disgusting"

Ahh she was my favourite sister for a reason... that reason being voicing the opinions I was too scared to say outloud.

"Oh my gosh Avery, Fred just told me the funniest joke... tell her Fred" She laughed as she sat down. Fred grinned at me.

"Why was the chicken so happy?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in response. "Because everything was _egg_cellent"

Everyone around us groaned and rolled their eyes. "Har har" I said dryly, reaching for the juice. He shrugged and turned to talk to George on his other side.

"Oh my gosh, Avery, you'll never guess what happened last night" Annabelle squealed quietly (Yup it's possible). The juice went down the wrong side and I choked. Annabelle thumped me on the back while I choked.

"Sorry..." I muttered after I was done. "What happened last night" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Fred asked me to the Halloween dance!" She exclaimed.

I actually had to force my cheeks to pull into a smile and let me tell you, it hurt!

"That's awesome!" I managed to choke out.

"Thank you so much for whatever you said" She hugged me. I took a deep breath in through my nose.

"Not a problem" I smiled. I breathed out and stood up. "I need to go take a book back to the library" I lied.

Really I just had to get away from her.

I scooted as fast as I could from the hall. I rounded the corner and smacked into someone hard and broad.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I apologised, bending to pick up the papers they'd dropped.

"It's alright Avery" I looked up and saw Roger smiling at me.

"Oh Roger, hey" I smiled back. I don't think it really made it.

"You ok A.V? You look a little sad about something?" He asked.

"Oh just... silly... people. Just people" I composed myself and smiled. "I'm ok"

"Yeah... me too" He sounded sad and when I looked at his face I saw he didn't look too good either.

"Are you ok Roger?" I frowned.

"Eva and I broke up" He shrugged.

"Oh Roge I'm so sorry" I patted his shoulder. Suddenly my stupid problem seemed irrelevant.

"Thanks, but don't worry. I guess it was for the best" He shrugged again. "Now would your 'stupid person' be blonde, annoying and go by the name of Annabelle Valentine?" He smirked.

"Am I that obvious!" I exclaimed, clapping a hand to my mouth. He laughed and shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes.

"No. She just bugs the crap out of me as well"

"Well least I'm not the only one" I grinned. "I'm trying so hard to like her but I just can't..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry I didn't even try to like her"

"We're a sucky head boy and girl then"

"We sure are" He grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go to Dark arts"

I smiled, my whole day picked up by one random meeting with a friend.

* * *

_**Plea's Note: I know, I know... I said one a day but here it is, the second one. I'm just in a good mood and liking where this story is going. Also, Flyingcrispi was 'super' ;) nice and reviewed. It was such a lovely review as well. Anyway, I think you'll hate Annabelle after this one, be frustrated with Fred and be pleasantly surprised that Roger is back but trust me, it's not as you're all thinking **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**_

_**Xo  
Plea!**_


	8. My Heart Broke

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 8:

* * *

My whole day went downhill from there. Annabelle was in every class as usual, but she was also hanging off Fred's every word like it was his last. She'd laugh at his lame jokes, gasp when he told a story and was just a simpering fool around him.

It was gross and made me cranky.

Going to Quidditch training didn't improve my mood either. Annabelle came with me and sat in the stands, gushing over Fred. Even having Riley and Hermione there didn't help any.

"Oh did you see that? He's _so_ amazing, I swear" She clutched my arm tightly.

"You know what else is amazing?" I asked. "Feeling in my arm" I pulled my arm away from her.

"Oh! Oops sorry!" she giggled. Fred flew past and winked at me. She giggled some more. "Oh he's sooo adorable!" She waved and he waved back. Then he pulled a face at me.

Annabelle of course thought it was aimed at her and laughed. I pulled one back to stop myself rolling my eyes again.

"I can't believe he asked me to the dance! It's going to be the most wonderful night I know it!"

I tuned her out and watched the training. Fred and George seemed to have abandoned it and were slogging a bludger back and forth between them.

"WHATCH OUT!" Fred yelled before a bludger flew straight at the stand we were sitting in. I ducked and Annabelle screamed.

He flew over and wacked it back toward George. "Sorry about that ladies" He grinned, winking at me.

"It's ok, you look so good out there" Annabelle recovered from her fright and battered her eyelashes at him.

"Well I am the best" He puffed himself up and tried to look impressive.

"The best at trying to kill us maybe" I rolled my eyes. He grinned.

"Still the best at something m'dearest" His eyes twinkled as he watched me. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You better get back before Ange has an aneurism" I nodded toward the pitch, not breaking our gaze.

"She'll be fine" He shrugged.

"WEASLEY! HERE! NOW!" Angelina screamed.

"Or not... laters love" He waved and flew away. Annabelle sighed and flopped back into her seat.

"I think he likes me" She breathed. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" How in the hell had she gotten that from him flirting with _moi_?

"Well it's obvious with the way he flirts with me" She grinned.

I stared at her. Was she daft?

"And he asked you to the dance" Hermione nodded. "Fred hasn't liked someone in such a long time"

"You're his type as well" My sister smiled.

"What, blonde and vacant?" I muttered.

"Maybe something will happen at the dance?" Annabelle exclaimed with a gasp.

"Oh maybe! Maybe you should kiss him and see what happens?" Hermione squealed. I suppressed my 10000th eyeroll. I felt like I'd stepped into some crappy muggle movie and everyone was a squealy Mary Sue. Where the hell had my sister and Hermione gone?

"Gag me" I muttered.

Annabelle touched my arm and I froze, thinking she'd heard me.

"Avery, what do you think? I mean he is your best friend after all... you'd know better than anyone" Her eyes were big and pleading as she looked at me. I was glad she hadn't heard what I'd said because it was kind of mean. I glanced back at the pitch.

Fred was hurtling toward the ground, the wind blowing his hair off his face. He was looking pretty determined. When he was flying was the only time I ever really saw him serious. It was like he lost himself in the air.  
He'd grown up a lot over the summer. I guess not being there to watch him grow makes the world of difference. He was a man now... and he was gorgeous.

He glanced up at us and smiled. I couldn't help the butterflies that attacked my stomach.

Annabelle blew him a kiss and the caught it and placed it in his pocket.

I think my heart broke right at the moment he blew one back.

"Yeah. Yeah I reckon he does like you" I forced myself to smile. I glanced at my watch. "Oh crap, look at the time. I have to go do my potions homework" I lied and stood up. Lying was becoming second nature lately. It wasn't like me.

I quickly climbed down the stands and hurried away from the pitch. "AVERY!" I heard him call my name. "AVERY WAIT!" I didn't stop.

He, however, was on a broom and caught up with me easily. He jumped off and fell into step beside me. "What's wrong? You looked like you were about to cry" His face looked so serious that I almost did cry.

"No? Maybe because I remembered I have potions homework to do" I joked. He didn't look like he believed me. "I'm fine, I promise" I lied again. "You better get back to practise champ. You are the best remember?"

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Fred" I nodded and turned and walked away from him.

I made it into the Heads Commons before I cried. I curled up in front of the empty fireplace and sobbed. He had no idea, but it was probably best. It was better to have him in my life than not at all right?

"Rough day?" I heard a voice at the door. I hastily wiped my eyes and looked up. Roger was walked over to the couch I was on.

"Annabelle likes Fred" I blurted out without meaning to. "and he likes her... he's taking her to the dance and everything..." I sobbed as she sat down next to me and pulled me close to his side.

"And you like Fred" He nodded. It wasn't a question. I nodded in response and sighed.

"I've tried so hard to be nice to her... tried so hard to ignore it... I swear to god I didn't like him before now" I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. I really hoped I didn't snot on him or something. That would be even more embarrassing than the actual crying thing.

"It's ok A.V. I think everyone was taking bets on when it would happen for one of you anyway" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to" I mumbled.

"It never is" he said kindly. He looked sad again and I remembered the split from Eva.

"Oh Roge, I'm so sorry... listen to me babbling on about stupid little problems... how're you holding up?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. It just hurts a whole heap" He shrugged. "I like that I have places to escape from her though, I don't have to see her day in and day out"

"Yeah it's a bonus... If it's any consolation I never liked her very much" I nodded. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"Yeah... somehow I don't think anyone really did"

We sat in silence for a while just thinking things over. "Hey, why don't we go to the dance together?" I asked out of the blue before I could stop myself. "It'd look good for the Head Girl and Boy to go together and it'd only be as friends" I added hastily.

"That sounds like a great idea actually. I wasn't going to go, but now with one of the prettiest girls on my arm I think I will" He smiled.

I blushed and laughed. "Yeah don't know about that but it will be fun. I know it will"

Roger sighed and got up. "As much as I could love to stay curled up here on the couch, I have potions homework to do" He pulled a face.

I reached down to my feet and pulled out my own potions essay. "Why do you think I came here?" I smiled.

I spent the afternoon locked away with Roger. It was nice to have someone as broken hearted as me to talk to. He understood. No one else would though.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok here's chapter 8... Wow I can't believe it's chapter 8 already. I really hope I'm keeping this story line fresh... I've written what I call a base copy and in it holds pretty much the whole story... and it's almost finished. Never fear though, that Base Copy holds about 25,000 words so we have a fair way to go yet.**

**Thanks to the reviewers .lighter, bluebookbutterfly, of course, Flyingcrispi and to my new reviewers magical moonshine and pukingrainbowz. You guys are the ones keeping this story going!**

**Please feed me more reviews.**

**xo**

**Plea**


	9. Peace Maker

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 9: Peace Maker

* * *

I tried my hardest to avoid Fred and Annabelle for the rest of the week. Fred, of course, noticed and tried to talk to me, but Annabelle was always there so I would just make up some excuse and walk away. Homework was a good one, but I don't know if he bought it as often as he said he did.

Friday came quickly though and as usual classes were called off due to the match. Probably the best thing that came out of weekday Quidditch matches.

I sat in the stands silently with my friends, watching the teams warm up.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night... My dress is a gorgeous blue to match my eyes... and it doesn't clash with Fred's hair" She laughed with Riley. "I had mother send it over from a store in New York. It's fabulous" She gushed about her stupid dress.

I sighed and put my head in my hands as Roger flew past. He flashed me a grin and waved. I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"Was that Roger Davies waving at you?" Hermione nudged me. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah... we've been spending more time together lately because of prefect stuff. We're good mates now" I explained. I hadn't told anyone he was my date to the dance.

"Wow that's so cool Avery... Roger is super hot" Annabelle smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "You should go to the dance with him"

"Yeah he's not with that horrible Eva now" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah maybe" I smiled again as he flew past.

"Maybe you should date him!" Annabelle exclaimed. I hushed her and shook my head.

"No... he's still hurt by Eva... he's not interested and neither am I"

I looked away as Fred flew past. Annabelle sighed with happiness. "Imagine if Fred and I started dating" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and watched as the game began.

The game was intense from the word go with both teams scoring goal for goal. I got a few dirty looks when I cheered for Roger, including a surprised one from Fred.

He glanced over about an hour into the game and saw me cheering for Roger's goal. He frowned and raised an eyebrow.

I just shrugged.

All at once I saw it happening. Fred was still staring at me with a strange expression on his face, when a bludger slammed into the side of his face and he began to fall. Luckily he wasn't too far off the ground.

Still, I shot out of my seat, down the stairs of the stands and ran to where he was lying on the pitch.

Pushing through the sweaty Quidditch players, I kneeled down by Fred. His eyes were closed tightly as he spoke to his brother while his hand pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. His nose was bleeding.

"Please tell me she didn't see that" He muttered.

"Oh, don't worry," George replied as he looked at me. "She didn't" He could barely suppress his laughter.

"Fred?" I asked softly.

Fred's eyes opened and they snapped to me momentarily before sliding over to glare at George who merely laughed.

"Here" the uninjured twin held out a little piece of candy to his brother.

After taking it, the blood stopped flowing from his nose.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he stood up. He swayed slightly and I held onto his arm.

"Perfect, if you don't count my bruised ego."

"I don't"

"Then I'm fantastic" He gave me a curious look "You got down here fast..."

"I was worried" I answered without thinking.

"You were?" He asked with a triumphant smile on his face. I blushed and nodded.

"Of course…you just fell off your broom, Fred" I muttered. He swayed again and I clutched his shoulder tighter. "Maybe you should sit?"

"WEASLEY, GET BACK OUT THERE WE ARE NOT FORFEITING!" Angelina yelled, zooming down to us.

"Ange come on, he got hit in the head!" I protested. Fred waved me off.

"It's ok A.V... I'll go to Pomfrey when we win" He winked. He let go of me and swung his leg over the broom. I stood on the side of the pitch watching him like a hawk, hoping he didn't fall off his broom because of a concussion or something.

He was lucky Harry caught the snitch about 10 minutes later, because when he landed in front of me he practically collapsed in my arms.

"Infirmary for you" I struggled to put his arm around my shoulder and left the celebrations behind us.

It took longer than usual to get to sick bay but once we were there Pomfrey was hardly surprised there was an injury.

"I don't know why they don't ban that silly game" She tutted as she ordered Fred to lay down and not move.

"My head hurts" Fred groaned, closing his eyes. "This is your fault" He groaned again. I sat down on the bed.

"How is it my fault" I chuckled lightly. He picked up my hand and squeezed it.

"You were cheering for Roger Davies!" He exclaimed. "How can you cheer for the enemy?"

"Roger's my friend and it was a pretty amazing goal" I admitted.

"You like him?" He asked. No, more like demanded.

"No! What the hell?" I scowled.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen you all week and Ange told me you've been busy with Roger doing homework" He looked away from me.

He was still holding my hand though. It was confusing.

"Yeah, we've been doing Head Girl and Boy stuff as well" I frowned. "I mean it's not like you missed me. You and your girlfriend are practically attached at the hip" I snapped. I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Annabelle is not my girlfriend" He rolled his eyes. "Is that why you've been avoiding me since Wednesday?" He asked.

"I can't stand the girl. I've tried being nice to her and I've tried liking her but I can't do it" I shrugged. "And since she seems to be your shadow, I've inadvertently been avoiding you as well" I explained. Most of it was true. I'd been avoiding Fred as well because he was flirting with Annabelle and frankly, I didn't want to see that.

"Well stop it ok? I miss you" He scowled. "It's like Roger is your new best friend"

"And it's like Annabelle is yours" I shot back.

His eyes widened. "You'll always be my best friend Avery. No questions asked" He smiled slightly and I could feel my heart thudding in my chest.

"Well Roger isn't my best friend" I looked down at my hand wrapped in his.

"Freddy!" I heard Annabelle screech from somewhere close. I dropped his hand immediately. He frowned and picked it back up.

"She's not my girlfriend" He muttered.

"Oh my gosh I was _so_ worried about you!" She came into view and practically threw herself on top of him.

"I'm ok. Like usual, Avery took care of me" He smiled and squeezed my hand. Annabelle looked from him to me and then her gaze dropped to our hands. She gave me a pointed look and pulled Fred's hand from mine.

"Well I'm here now..." She smiled. I looked down at my now empty hands.

"I should go" I murmured. I couldn't fight her. I just wasn't like that.

Fred's hand grabbed mine again and made me stay seated. "No don't" He shook his head.

Annabelle's eyes flashed at me when I didn't drop his hand. "Roe's looking for you by the way Avery" She said, her voice distinctly frosty.

"Roe can wait" Fred shrugged.

Annabelle tugged Fred's hand from mine. "She said it was _urgent_"

I blinked. Gone was the Mary Sue Dimples and in their place was a vicious, blonde, bitch. I stood up and nodded.

"Right. Yeah. Cya Fred... you know how Roe doesn't like to be kept waiting" I sighed and walked away.

"Avery... Avery wa – "

"Shh Fred... I'm still here" The simpering sweet voice was back and she was little miss sunshine again. It was the first time I'd seen Annabelle be a bitch and I didn't want to see it again.

I suck at girl fights. I'm the peace maker not the fighter. The fighter is Roe. Maybe she would know what to do, but I was staying out of it.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is... Number nine :) I hope you like it as much as the others. I'm not too sure on it. =\ I have a question to ask you guys anyway: If I started up a blog to showcase my other work (my non-fanfiction work) would you guys appreciate it. I would fill it with my short stories, profiles of my characters, Q&A's, little things like that... I'm asking you guys because ultimately you are my readers :)**

**Let me know and review as always. **

**xo  
Plea **


	10. The Dance

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 10: The Dance

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Roe exclaimed when I explained to her what happened. We were sitting on my bed eating Bertie Bots Beans. "That bitch! I mean, I knew she was annoying but secretly a bitch?" She pulled a face and I laughed.

"Thank _god_ someone else gets it. Everyone else seems to love her!" I exclaimed, chucking a few strawberry beans in my mouth.

"Yeah I've noticed that..." She nodded. "It's like she knows Fred likes you and wants to keep you two apart" she mused.

I rolled my eyes "Fred doesn't like me" I suppressed the sigh that wanted to follow that sentence. Fred didn't like me. It was a fact.

"Well after tonight he will" She grinned and jumped up. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me from my bed.

"To enlist the help of the two most vain girls we know" She dragged me down the steps until we stopped at her dorm. I raised an eyebrow and followed her inside. "Ginny! Riley! Since you girls can't come tonight... how about you help our dearest sister out and make her so drop dead gorgeous all the boys will be fighting over a dance with her"

Ginny and Riley looked up in interest. Unfortunately with McGonagall's age limit, my youngest sister and the youngest Weasley (Both 4th years) were left out. They were crushed.

"By 'boys' do you mean my brother?" Ginny smiled, standing up and looking me up and down.

"Of course" Roe nodded before I could protest and lie and say I didn't like Fred. Riley stood up grinning.

"Are you wearing the Red Dress you bought in Romania?" She asked.

"Well yeah it's the only – "

"You take hair, I'll take makeup?" She ignored me and looked at Ginny. I glanced at Roe.

"Why am I suddenly afraid of my sister?" I glanced at Roe. She just smiled.

"Relax Avery. You're in safe hands"

I raised an eyebow. With the way Ginny was coming toward me with that curling wand, I wasn't so sure.

2 hours later (Yes, I'm dead serious, _two _hours later) I was standing in front of a tall, elvish looking girl in a stunning, strapless red and white dress that clung to her slim frame until her thighs where it fanned out in what the muggles called a mermaid style dress. The dress was gathered here by white stitching of vines and leaves that entwined themselves around her body and under her bust.

Her skin was clear, her makeup lightly done and her hair was pulled into an elegant upstyle that looked way to complicated to have not been done without magic.

She didn't look anything like me and I couldn't believe when I moved she did too.

"Wow A.V, you scrub up well" Roe stared at me in the mirror. I turned to look at my sister and friend.

"Is there some sort of spell on me that means I have to be home before midnight or I'll turn into my plain and boring self again?" I joked, only semi serious.

"Nope. This is all you... you just needed a little bit of a touch up" Riley grinned. "I mean, come on, you're my big sister, it would be impossible for you to be ugly..."

"You just needed tiding up" Ginny finished.

"Well thank you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around them.

"To be honest, I did think because my brother is totally in love with you, he just doesn't see it yet" Ginny sighed. "Because he's a Weasley Boy, and all the Weasley boys are blind to the girls they love... Bill was for Fleur, Charlie was for his girlfriend, George is in love with Ange but won't say anything and don't even get me _started_ on Ronald"

We all laughed thinking about it.

"Fred sees you as his best friend because that's what you've been for so long... you don't understand how crazy he went without you over summer" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'd think he lost his girlfriend or something"

Riley nodded in agreement. "We don't like Annabelle either, so go knock them dead!" She gave me a light shove toward the door.

I laughed. "I think you girls are forgetting that I don't like Fred like that" I smiled. They both raised their eyebrows, looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah good one A.V... tell us something true next time" They shook their heads and turned away. I bit my lip and wondered if I'd been really obvious at all.

I turned to find Roe in a stunning purple dress and Hermione in black. They both looked amazing.

"Ready to meet our dates?" I asked with a smile. Hermione was going with Ron and Roe was going with Harry.

Roe wrinkled her eyebrows. "You have a date"

I just smiled. I'd forgotten I hadn't told anyone about Roger Davies yet. Roe's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm. "LET'S GO!" She exclaimed, pulling us down the stairs, out of the common room and onto the grand staircase in record time.

"ROSALIE! Settle!" I finally managed to slow her down. I composed myself and smiled. "You'll see soon enough"

I turned the corner and descended the staircase leading into the Entrance Hall. At first no one looked. Then someone whispered someone to someone else and suddenly all eyes were on me. I squared my shoulders and smiled.

I caught Fred's eye from across the room, standing with Annabelle, Alicia and Angelina. I think his mouth actually dropped open. He looked so dashing in his dress robes – more so than usual. He took a few quick steps and by the time I was at the bottom of the stairs he was there with his hand out, waiting to help me down the last few stairs.

"Avery, you look... incredible" He stammered as I took his hand.

"Thanks" I smiled. "You scrub up well... where's Annabelle?" I asked nicely.

"Over with Angelina and Alicia" He waved his hand. "Shall we?" He started leading me over to them.

"Actually..." I stopped him and nodded to the tall, dark and handsome standing next to him. Fred followed my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Davies... good game yesterday, too bad you weren't up to scratch" He smirked. Roger glanced at me and took my hand from his.

"Yes. Well, better luck next time hey?" Roger smiled and kissed my hand. "Avery you look stunning tonight" He smiled at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred's eyes widen and then he scowled. "The others are over here" He grumbled before he stomped away. I bit my lip and followed, holding onto Roger's arm.

"Someone's jealous" Roger murmured and I laughed.

"Oh my goodness Avery you look super gorgeous!" Annabelle sounded surprised. She was wearing a tight fitting, aqua dress with a plunging neck-line that really bought out her eyes and... erm... assets. Her hair was dead straight and trailed down her back. She looked effortlessly beautiful and I could feel my confidence taking hits by just standing near her.

"You look gorgeous as well" I smiled in reply.

"Roger Davies hey?" Alicia smiled at me. I blushed.

"Well it looks good for the Head Girl and Boy to go together and neither of us had dates anyway" I shrugged. Roger agreed with me.

Angelina nudged me. "Yeah, looks good and gets you in" she giggled and I blushed.

"Shh Angie" I hushed her. I glanced back at Roger who was talking to Annabelle about something. Fred was staring at me but I ignored it. "Ready to make the announcement and then head to the Grotto?" I asked Roger.

"Sure am" Roger smiled at me. I stepped up to the top of the stairs again with Roger. Down below us, the students from years 5 to 7 all watched us. There was a lot of them.

"As some of you may have speculated, tonights dance will not be held in the Great Hall" I started my announcement. Roger smiled and took over.

"Instead, we got given permission to hold it in The Forbidden Forest" His booming voice echoed easier over the now whispering students. A few cheers broke out and he hushed them.

"Carriages will be available from just outside. So have a happy Halloween everyone!" I yelled and dismissed them. Everyone cheered and the talking and chattering broke out almost immediately.

"This is going to be a good night right?" I asked Roger as we linked arms and went to the carriages.

"Of course it is" He nodded. "You planned it, and no one plans things better than Avery Vanderbilt" He chuckled and held the door open for me.

The carriage took us down a winding path lit by jack-o-lanterns and candles. Every so often a Hogwarts ghost would jump out in front of random carriages. The delighted screams of people could be heard echoing around the thick trees.

The grotto was decorated in a similar fashion except the candles glowed different colours. I had to give professor Flitwick credit for all the decorating, he'd really out done himself this year.

"Avery this is amazing!" Angelina squealed when she found me and Roger in the crowd of students. She was clutching George's arm tightly I noticed and reminded myself to ask her about it later.

The band on the other side of the grotto struck up a lively tune and I smiled as people started dancing.

Can I have this dance?" Roger bowed low and held his hand out to me. I goggled and took his hand, letting him lead me to the floor.

"Eva is positively spewing right now" I murmured, suppressing a laugh at the sight of Rogers ex-girlfriend being jealous of me.

"Good. She should be" Roger nodded and twirled me around. "Wanna know who else is looking pretty pissed as well?" he grinned.

I raised my eyebrow. "Who?" I clutched his arms as he dipped me. I laughed like a little girl being swung around by her arms.

"Fred" Roger grinned as he pulled me back up. "You should see his face. He's watching us..." he nodded to behind me. Then he pushed me out so I could spin. I got a glimpse of Fred's stony expression and frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked in confusion as Roger pulled me back.

"I'd say jealousy" Roger laughed. "Not only do you look amazing tonight, but your here with me and not him" He winked and I smiled.

"He was the one who asked Annabelle" I scoffed "So he can stay pissed" I shrugged and laughed again as Roger dipped me.

I spent the best part of the night on the dance floor, dancing with everyone from Roger to my sisters. I was having so much fun it's hard to see anything that could have ruined it.

Except one thing.

"Where's Roge?" Freds voice shocked me when it came from behind me. I turned and saw him sitting on a log.

"Getting us some drinks...where's Annabelle?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Somewhere... She's a little too..."

"Overbearing?" I suggested. He smiled.

"Something like that" he nodded. "I can't believe you came with Roger" The smile disappeared.

"What's wrong with that?" I frowned at him. "Rogers my friend, big deal" I shrugged.

"He's the enemy! Not to mention he's a total wanker" He shot at me. I stared at him, totally stunned by how angry he sounded.

"So, what, I was meant to come here tonight with a Gryffindor or alone?" I folded my arms across myself.

"At least I would have gotten to see you if you'd come by yourself" he mumbled. "Roger seems to have your full attention"

"Oh I'm sorry you've been sulking all night because I actually had a date for once" I snapped. He was being so completely unreasonable about this! "Next time I'll make sure I come alone so you can choose when you dance with me or not" I threw my hands in the air. I was so mad at him, how dare he say I couldn't go with Roger? I was entitled to go with whomever I wanted.

"Don't bother. You just come with your precious 'friend' Roger because apparently you like him better anyway" he shook his head and looked away from me.

"You're jealous I came with Roger" I realized. His eyes widened.

"I am not" he scowled.

"Then why are you being such an asshole?" I asked. "Look if you didn't want me to go with Roger then you should have asked me" I shrugged.

"I was going to! But you walked away" he stated with a shrug. My eyes widened.

"Excuse me? You could have come after me!" I pointed at him in disbelief.

"You went up the girls staircase" he accused me in defeat.

"Never stopped you before" I exclaimed. "You're Fred Weasley remember? _Born to break the rules..._You could have come after me but you didn't. You asked Annabelle instead" He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop him "You asked Annabelle to come here tonight, so you have no right telling me who I can and can't go to a dance with since it's quite obvious you didn't want to go with me anyway"

Fred stared at me a moment before balling his hands into fists. "Actually, you're right. I never wanted to go with you in the first place. I was only going to ask you because I felt _sorry_ for you because no one else had asked you" he said coolly and put his hands in his pockets.

His words stung like a slap in the face. I felt tears well up almost immediately.

"Fuck you Fred" I gasped before I turned around and all but ran from the dance. I threw myself into the nearest carriage and let the tears fall down my face.

He felt sorry for me? He was acting like a total tool and then just decides to tell me that he felt sorry for me.

I heard the door to the carriage open and I looked up in alarm.

"It's just me" Roger smiled. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me. "You ok?"

"No. Fred's an asshole and I have no idea why" I sniffed into his collar. I relayed the argument we'd had, fresh tears spilling over my eyes at the end.

"Shh, it's ok" Roger calmed me. "You know, I think he's jealous because he likes you"

"But he's mad at me?" I frowned.

"He's a guy. It's what we do when a friend we've had for years suddenly turns into something more... we deny it and then we get frustrated by it because we start asking ourselves why it wasn't there before, where did it come from, how did it happen" Roger rubbed the back of his head. "It... well it sucks"

"But nothing's changed... I went away to Romania over the summer and then – "

"There's a muggle saying A.V... absence makes the heart grow fonder. You went away over the summer. That's what changed" He sighed and let out a hollow laugh. "Although, absence can also make you find someone else and leave... but that's a whole other story"

"Oh Roger, are you ok?" I sat up and looked at him. He was just staring out of the window.

"Yeah. It was hard to see her here tonight... happy and not even worrying about me that's all" He shrugged. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head against his shoulder.

"We're doing really well between us aren't we?" I chuckled.

"Yeah... yeah we are... Are we bailing?" He asked.

"Well I can't exactly go back out there with mascara all down my face and puffy eyes" I pulled a face, remembering how awful I looked.

"You'd still be the best looking girl there" He smiled as he knocked on the window. I blushed.

"Thanks Roge" I replied as the carriage started to drive away.

I wondered vaguely how I managed to get such an awesome friend.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is, two in one day :) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy **

**xo  
Plea **


	11. Aching wounds

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 11: aching wounds will cauterize and bruise

* * *

After Halloween I didn't talk to Fred at all... but then again it wasn't like he was talking to me either. The silence and mood between us was frosty and all our friends noticed.

"Do you mind not being so sickening?" I growled at Annabelle and Fred who were flirting heavily in the common room. I was trying to do my homework and all I could hear was her giggling and his low voice whispering sickening everythings to her.

"Oh sorry Avery... I didn't think anyone could hear us" Annabelle apologised and I felt kind of bad. Fred however smirked at me.

"Don't be sorry babe... Avery's just cranky coz she hasn't seen Roger in a while"

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yes, har har. Avery likes Roger" I bit sarcastically. "Get something new asshole" I rolled my eyes and tuned him out.

"So... You're mad at Fred" Angelina stated the obvious when I turned back to her.

"No I'm not mad. I'm pissed" I sighed. "He was a total asshole to me on Halloween and I'm not backing down until he apologises" I tapped my quill on my parchment, sending ink spattering everywhere.

"But he's your best friend" Alicia bit her lip and shielding her homework from my ink rage.

"Not right now he isn't" I shook my head and glanced over at Fred and Annabelle. They were leaning close together, their lips almost touching. I stood up and picked up my bags. "I'm going to the library because this is disgusting" I sighed. As I swung my bag over my shoulder I clipped Fred over the back of the head.

"Oi! Bitch!" He called after me. I flipped him off without even turning around.

Things hadn't gotten any better as October changed to November. I avoided him where possible, spending most of my time in the Head's commons, the library or my room. Of course I saw him in classes, but I made a point to sit as far away from him as possible.

When he did have a dig at me, I ignored it. I wasn't childish or immature enough to stoop to his level... and I sucked at fighting with people. I just don't have the heart to make a scathing comment, even if people deserve it. My problem is I'm too nice, and I cared too much... especially about Fred. He is... was...my best friend after all... There was no switch to flick off caring about him.

I sighed and watched the rain splash against the library window. I liked how it reflected my mood.

"Are you concentrating or day dreaming?" Roger poked me in the side. I jerked upright and shook my head. "I'll take that as day dreaming" he chuckled.

I smiled and rested my head on my desk. "Somehow, Goblin Rebellions of the 20th century just don't hold my attention like they should" I said dryly. I heard him laugh again and then the scratching of his quill on his essay.

I'd spent more time with Roger than I had with anyone else. It was nice to have a friend that knew how I felt. Things with Eva weren't getting better for him. She'd flaunt a new guy in his face whenever she could and it ripped him up inside more than he let anyone know.

He was like my little confidant, I could spill my feelings to him without fear of being judged and in return I listened to him (and stopped him from doing silly things as most males do in situations like this – like write love letters begging Eva to take him back).

He was a friend and nothing more, although I'd heard several rumours saying otherwise. I conned a first year into telling me where he heard it and it turns out, yeah you can probably guess, Fred Weasley was behind it. How childish of him.

"Avery! There you are!" I heard Roe call out across the library.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Vanderbilt!" Madam Pince said from her invisible place. Roe rolled her eyes and stopped by my desk.

"I've been looking all over for you... and you Roger" her eyes flashed excitedly to the boy sitting next to me. "We've gotta go to Hogsmeade"

"Why?" I frowned, glancing at Roger. He shrugged.

"Because we do. Right now... come on!" She tugged on my hand.

"Lemme just pack up my stuff Roe" I frowned. "What's the big rush anyway?"

"There's a meeting... I can't say much here, we just have to go!" She exclaimed.

"Five more points Miss Vanderbilt!"

She sighed and pulled both Roger and myself out of the library. She gave us enough time to dump our bags in the Heads Common room before she frogmarched us all the way to Hogsmeade.

"Come on, this way" She pulled us down the street and into the Hogshead pub. "In here" She whispered and pulled us into a room off to the side. I blinked as I came face to face with about 30 students, all sitting and waiting for something. "Found them... in the library... There's as bad as you Mione" She rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Hermione.

"Figures" I heard Fred mutter. Annabelle smirked and I rolled my eyes and took a seat.

Harry Potter stood up next, which kind of surprised me. He spoke to everyone and explained why we were all here. He wanted to start a Defence Against the Dark Arts club so we could actually learn defensive magic, not just read about it in the silly class we had to take.

"That's a great idea mate" The twins said together. Everyone agreed.

"Brilliant... so if you all just sign this parchment and swear your silence, we'll be done for the day" He turned to Hermione who had pulled out a piece of parchment that looked like a contract.

The twins were the first to sign up and a line of people formed behind them.

"I think it's a good idea" Roger nodded. "God knows Umbridge isn't going to be teaching us anything anytime soon" he shook his head. I murmured an agreement and stepped up to the desk.

"I need somewhere that we can hold meetings... can you guys look around for me?" Harry was talking to the twins.

"Sure thing boss" They nodded and saluted. Fred glanced at me.

"As long as we don't get busted for being out of bed or being out of bounds"

"Avery wouldn't do that mate" George clapped him on the back. "She's part of this as well"

"Looks like her boyfriend is too" Fred nodded to Roger.

"He's not my boyfriend" I snapped, cursing my blushing cheeks. "I can give you a detention for supplying false information to the other students though" I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked and shook his head. "Go on, I dare you" He walked back to Annabelle. George looked at me apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Georgie" I sighed. I started to walk away when Harry caught my arm.

"Avery, I need to ask you something as well" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's up?" I smiled. I always liked Harry. He was sweet and kind, despite being one of the most famous kids in existence.

"Well, I was kind of hoping, since you're a seventh year and a very brainy one at that... would you help me teach the others? Especially the more advanced stuff"

"Of course" I said without hesitation. "Just let me know what we'll be doing each meeting and I'll do some research... benefit of being head girl is I can access the restricted section without anyone asking questions" I winked.

"Oh excellent. That's great" He grinned. "Thanks Avery"

"Not a problem" I nodded and turned back to Roger. "What are you up to now then?" I asked.

"Heading back to the castle. Ravenclaw Quidditch practice" He explained.

"Oh cool... listen, I'm sorry about Fred... he's just..."

"Jealous" Roger cut me off with a smile. "Trust me, he's jealous. I know there's nothing between us... I'll see you later A.V." He smiled before turning and walking away. I sighed.

"So there's really nothing between you a Roge?" Angelina asked, standing next to me holding her coat. She'd obviously just heard what he'd said.

"Nope. I told you all that and you didn't believe me" I rolled my eyes. We exited the pub.

"Well, you have to admit... you're spending a lot of time with him and he's incredibly yummy" Alicia giggled. "Who wouldn't have something?"

"Me!" I laughed. "Geeze it's freezing, Three Broomsticks?" I asked with a shiver. I didn't have a coat thanks to my sister, rushing me out of the castle quicker than a house elf cleans your room. They nodded and we made our way to the popular, warm, pub.

Lee, George and unfortunately Fred and Annabelle were already there at a table.

"We already ordered you guys butterbeers" George greeted us as we sat down.

"Except Avery... wasn't sure if she was going back to the castle with her boyfriend or not" Fred bit sarcastically.

"Ignore him" George slapped him up the side of the head. "Of course we ordered you one"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend" I ignored George instead and bit back at Fred. He smirked.

"Could have fooled me... You spend pretty much every waking moment with him, you flirt like crazy and well, you are desperate – "

"FRED!" Angelina and Alicia both exclaimed in shock.

I sat silent for a minute, gathering my thoughts. If I bit back at that I would be stooping to his level. I wasn't very good in a verbal fight, but this was Fred Weasley, and I knew exactly where to hit him to make it hurt. Benefit of being his best friend I guess. I'd ignored his jabs at me for weeks... almost a month now as November was coming to a close... Maybe it was time I let my anger take control and bite back.

"That's hilarious Fred... coming from _you_, who lately, seems to be the master of desperation" I gave a pointed look between him and Annabelle. "And once upon a time, we used to spend every waking moment with each other just as _friends_... until you fucked it up that is" My voice was cold and I could feel myself shaking. "Of course, you're such a dim-witted moron that you don't even _realise _that you've just lost the oldest and closest friend you've ever had. You're just pathetic" I stood up, finally having had enough of Fred Weasley.

"Well that was a super rude Avery" Annabelle blinked at me accusingly. I gritted my teeth.

Alicia drew a sharp breath in beside her and put a hand on mine.

"Oh honey... don't get me started on how much I don't like _you_... even after I was so _super duper_ nice to you about the Fred thing" I shot at her. "I'll see the rest of you back at the castle"

I turned around and saw Roe, Harry, Hermione and Ron staring at me from a table over.

Roe started a slow clap.

"Thank god someone bloody told my brother where to shove it" Ron grinned. I held back a smile and stepped out into the cold wind.

I breathed in and out slowly as I walked, trying so hard not to cry. I'd just lost my best friend. The one person who knew me better than my sisters. The one person who I loved.

I _really_ don't recommend falling in love without the other person. It sucks big time.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, boyfriend was over and of course he doesn't know anything about this :P But here is number 11 and I hope you like it. **

**I now have a formspring and tumblr account if you guys are interested... formspring is /pleaofinsanity aannnddd my tumblr is .com**

**I hope you enjoy it and THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing. There are just too many to name but i will put a list on the next chapter. I love you all.**

**xo Plea**


	12. Stinging Hex

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 12: Stinging Hex

* * *

"So you still haven't spoken to him?" Angelina sighed from beside me.

"Nope" I let the 'p' pop. I leaned over my parchment and concentrated on my charms essay

"Has he tried?" Allie asked from my other side.

"Maybe? I don't know, I've been ignoring him since Hogsmeade" I shrugged. That was three weeks ago. Yes it hurt. No I wasn't backing down. He screwed up, he could fix it... when I felt like letting him. I saw Allie and Ange exchanged a look with each other and I sighed. "Look, I know we were friends and what happened between us would baffle even the most acclaimed psychologists – "

"What?" Ange frowned.

"A muggle doctor that deals with headcases... like the St Mungo's Cerebralwitches" Allie quickly explained.

" – would struggle with... but I'm not backing down until I get a massive apology from him" I shrugged.

"How's he gonna do that if you're pissy with him?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"He'll find a way" I smiled. I glanced at my watch. "Oh shit... meeting" I hurriedly packed up my papers. Ange and Allie swore and packed up their stuff as well. Then we bolted for the 7th floor.

We'd finally found a place for the Defence against the dark arts club (Now called Dumbledore's Army) on the seventh floor in the room of requirements. It was equipped every week with everything we needed and it was the perfect place for us.

"Sorry we're late Harry!" The three of us chimed as we fell in the door.

"That's all right... ok today, we're going to start covering the proper way to shield ourselves and disarm an opponent" Harry clapped his hands and got to work explaining _Expelliarmus _and _Protego. _Both of these were basic for me, so I helped him demonstrate both.

"Pair up guys and let's try it" I smiled. Harry nodded at me and we took an opposite of the room to help people where they needed it.

Most people were ok, although some (like Neville Longbottom) needed _a lot_ of help.

"It's more from the wrist mate" I smiled kindly at the nervous looking boy. I pointed at his partner and performed the spell. Their wand flew into my out stretched hand easily. "You try"

He nodded and looked determined. "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ He yelled. His poor partner (Seamus I think) was thrown clear across the room.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed and ran over to help him. "You ok?" I knelt over him. He sat up and coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He nodded, looking a little dazed. I laughed and rocked back on my heels.

"That's it A.V... you got it" I heard Fred say from behind me. I was all ready to ignore him when I heard Annabelle giggle.

I was hoping I heard wrong, but I'm sure I just heard him call her A.V...

"A.V. Try the shielding spell while I disarm you" He called out to her. I felt my stomach drop. He did call her A.V.

That was my name. She couldn't have my name.

I frowned and walked over to the other side of the room. "I think we should try the shield with Jinxes" I told Harry.

Harry nodded and had everyone line up in front of us.

"Now, being able to perform Protego requires good reflexes and in time you'll learn to do this one in your head without actually thinking about it" Harry explained. "So, Avery and I will go down the line, and you have to deflect the spells ok?"

Everyone nodded and Harry and I picked ends.

Most people could pull it off well... given a little bit of time.

"Ready A.V.?" Fred asked Annabelle. I grit my teeth and stood across from him.

"_Morsusdolor_" I shot before he could bring up a shield. He stared at me for a second before twitching.

"Ow.. ouch.. hey I wasn't ready! Ahh take this off!" He exclaimed. I smirked at my pretty good Stinging Hex and shrugged.

"Well you should have been paying attention" I smiled sweetly. "_Aguamenti" _I muttered. A stream of water flowed out of my wand and doused Fred.

"Piss off Avery!" He yelled, now soaking wet as well as stinging all over.

"I think we're done today" I smiled at Harry.

Harry tore his eyes off of Fred and nodded, looking slightly scared of me. "Yeah... everyone can go"

I walked out of the class with Roger, still smiling.

"Now why did you hex Fred?" Roger asked me.

"I didn't... he should have been prepared" I said airily. Roger raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that clearly said I was bull shitting. "Alright, you got me..." I glanced around and found only first years behind us. "I heard him call Annabelle '_A.V.'_" I looked down at my feet.

"Oh... yeah I can see why you wanted to hex him" Roger nodded. "Well you got him pretty good" He smirked. I laughed.

"Yeah I did hey" I grinned.

"You sure you and Roe haven't switched bodies?" He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed him to the Heads Commons to finish the homework I'd started earlier... I was actually in a pretty good mood after that. I guess hexing someone let go of all my anger for the week.

* * *

"Oh look at the pretty snow" I said sadly as I stared at it through the library window.

"We can play in it once the holidays start" Angelina sighed, also staring out of the window. We had one more day of classes and one assignment left before Christmas break. Hence why we were in the library working on Charms, instead of outside enjoying the pretty white stuff.

I sighed and put my head back down to work.

"Uh oh" I heard Ange say after a minute.

"What?" I said without looking up.

"That" Was all she said. I looked at her and saw her looking across the library.

"Oh crap" I sighed. My sister, Roe of course, was standing nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. They looked like they were having a pretty heated argument and wands were drawn. "God damn her" I pulled myself out of my seat. "ROSALIE! DRACO! WANDS AWAY!" I bellowed.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Pince yelled out. I rolled my eyes and picked my way through the students.

Before I got there however, I watched my sister pull back her fist and smack it right into Malfoy's face. The blonde's head snapped back and he crumpled to the floor.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled, grabbing her robes and glaring at her.

She shook her fist. "That actually hurts more than people say it does" She winced. I pulled her roughly around to look at me.

"What the hell way that for?" I exclaimed. "That was so – "

"Ahem hem..." He all cringed. "What have we here? Miss Vanderbilt?"

Umbridge, poked her nose over to us, obviously hearing the noise. I gulped. Roe was in _so_ much trouble now. Umbridge looked between Draco Malfoy on the floor holding his now-bleeding nose and me holding my sister by the robes. She tutted.

"We wouldn't be starting fights now would we Miss Vanderbilt?" She tutted.

"He was being a pig" Roe muttered. I pinched her.

"Well you should learn to keep your temper under control" She said in a sweet voice. "Mr Malfoy, are you alright?"

"I think my nose is broken" Malfoy groaned and threw my sister a dirty look.

"Well who did this?" She looked over at Roe, a look of joy in her piggy face. "Do I finally get the pleasure of Rosalie Vanderbilt's company in a detention? I've heard a lot about you Rosalie"

"Rosalie didn't hit Malfoy... I did" Fred stepped forward from out of nowhere. I looked at him in surprise. "He was harassing Roe, Avery pulled her away and when he went to attack them both I punched him" He lied easily. I opened my mouth but he gave me a pointed look and I shut it.

"No he did – UGH" Malfoy said from the ground but was cut off by Fred's foot in his mouth.

"Are you sure Mr Weasley?" She turned her surprised gaze onto him. I stared at him with wide eyes, as equally as surprised.

"Yeah. It was me" He glanced at me and then glanced away. My mouth hung open in shock. Fred Weasley just took Roe's detention. I didn't understand what he was doing.

"Well then... detention. My office 7 tonight. You will learn to control your temper" She smiled again and I wanted to punch her. "Mr Malfoy, hospital wing now before Madam Pince kills you for bleeding on her books"

She turned on her heel (how it break I don't know) and flounced from the library.

I turned and looked at Roe. "You're still getting a months worth of detentions for this" I narrowed my eyes at the triumphant look on her face. It slid off quickly "Malfoy, you're getting them as well for being a part of the fight and not hexing my sister fast enough" I said to the boy on the ground. I looked at Fred. "I don't understand why you did it, but thank you"

"It's fine... I just want to know how she's survived the whole term without having an Umbridge detention" He stared at Roe.

She smirked and buffed her nails on her shirt. "Pure talent mate. I'm not stupid enough to get caught" She winked. "You can let go of me now, A.V... I'm not gonna run and I'll be expecting a months worth of detention sometime soon" She sighed and tugged out of my grasp.

"Part of your punishment is to take Malfoy to the Hospital wing" I pointed to the boy still on the floor. "Where did you learn to slug someone like that?" I asked, totally amazed.

"Like I said" she grunted as she pulled the blonde to his feet and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Pure talent"

I shook my head and watched her walk out of the Library (Making sure to bump Malfoy into anything and everything on the way). I rolled my eyes and wondered how my parents ever raised such a devil child.

I glanced at Fred once more before remembering I don't talk to him anymore and walked away quickly.

"Fred just took your sister's detention" Angelina stated the obvious when I sat back down.

"Yes. He did" I nodded.

"So, could this be his way of getting your attention because he wants to apologise?" She continued. I glanced up and saw him sitting with Annabelle again.

"Doubt it" I shook my head and got back to work.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys! Wow i can't believe i'm up to number 12 already! That's insane haha. Sometimes I like no one reads this story but then I look at all my wonderful reviewers and I know people do! So I'd just like to thank some people: **

**Myrrh  
****LaceannLupin  
****Firecracker  
****Capnlaurlaur  
****Crystalintheblacklake  
****Alice  
****Bluebookbutterfly  
****Harrypotterrocks09  
****Pukingrainbowz  
****I Just Need You  
****Magical Moonshine  
****Christine  
****gypsytraveler**

**And of course, the two girls who make me laugh, without fail EVERY time:  
****Flyingcrispi & **

**Thank you so much guys!**

**xo**

**Plea**


	13. My Name

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 13: My Name

* * *

I went down to the common room at 11:09. In my hands were bandages, a bowl, some towels and gauze and of course Murtlap Essence. I figured that I should at least help him for saving my sister from the torture of Umbridge's detention.

I spotted him on the far side of the common room, leaning back on the couch, his eyes closed in pain and clutching his hand to his chest. His hair fell over his face and there was a twitch in his temple from clenching and unclenching his jaw.

I felt a swelling in my stomach and I struggled to breath for a second. The light from the fire made his hair look really dark and cast shadows over his face which made him look older. God he was _so_ good looking.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I sat next to him on the couch. He didn't say anything as I took his hand from his lap and started to clean it up. I read the words written over the old scars. _I will control my temper. _"You didn't have to do this" I sighed and uncorked the vial of potion.

"I did... Roe's like my little sister anyway, I couldn't let this happen to her" He finally lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were sparkly in the fire light and I could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm surprised you're here helping me" He nodded down to the bandages and potion. He hissed slightly as I submerged his hand in the potion. "God that hurts more than last time" he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Probably because it's over old cuts" I bit my lip. "And I'm doing this because I owe you for saving my sister. I'm still mad at you" I stated bluntly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about everything Avery" He said quietly. I could feel his eyes on my face but I just concentrated on his hand in the water. I didn't want to hear it. "I'm sorry I was a jerk, I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time... I'm sorry for calling Anabelle A.V..."

"You KNEW I could hear you?" I exclaimed, my eyes snapping to his. He winced.

"Of course... how else was I going to get your attention?" He chuckled slightly. "You're the master of the silent treatment, A.V... I knew it'd piss you off... I just wasn't expecting to be hexed for it" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's my name. Not hers" I mumbled childishly. He chuckled.

"I just had to get your attention again... because I wanted to say I'm sorry" He pushed my hair off my face with his other hand.

"Why though? That's all I want to know... Why were you were _so_ pissed off about me going to the dance with Roger?" I looked up at him, hurt filling my eyes.

"Because... because I was jealous" He took a deep breath. "I was jealous that you went with Roger because _I_ wanted to go with you"

"Out of pity..." I scowled, reminding him of what he said.

"That's bull shit and you know it" He gave me a pointed look. "You're my best friend, of course it wouldn't have been out of pity... and then when I saw you coming down those stairs I regretted ever saying yes to Annabelle" He looked over at the fire now, staring at it as if remembering something.

"Wait... saying yes to Annabelle? You mean she didn't ask you?" I frowned.

"Nope. After you left she cornered me on the couch and asked me. I kind of felt obliged because she was going on about how sweet I'd been and because she was new and... well I'm a sucker for pretty girls" He shrugged. I scoffed. "Explains why I've always done everything you say" I rolled my eyes. "Point is, she asked me and I felt obliged to say yet..."

"She told us that you asked her" I growled. He winced when I pressed too hard on his hand. "Why did you get mad at me at the dance? Why did you pick a fight with me?" I frowned, wiping his hand dry and bandaging it up.

"Because you were having so much fun with everyone but me... it was like you'd forgotten about me or something" A sheepish smile crept onto his face. "So I got pissed... I don't even know why but I regret everything I said"

"You never came after me" I said sadly.

"Uh hello, when have I ever backed down... I didn't even back down when mum and I had that fight and she kicked me out... I stayed at your house for the entire summer before fifth year before _**you**_ _made_ me apologise" He reminded me. I begrudgingly agreed. Fred held grudges over the smallest things. It was kind of annoying but it had never affected us like this before.

"It hurt Fred" I admitted. "I actually cried all the way back to the castle... god knows what Roger thinks of me" His expression darkened. "Fred. I swear to god there is nothing going on between us... he's a good mate, he's been there for me. That's all. I've been helping him go through his breakup with Eva, so he has someone to talk to you know?" I sighed. "He's not my best friend though" I shook my head.

"Annabelle's not my A.V." He agreed.

I fell silent and thought about everything for a second. I was still mad at Fred, still hurt and still pissed with Annabelle, but I guess if he was waving a white flag, then so was I. I'm not a grudge holder, if someone apologises when needed then I can't hold a grudge.

"I actually cried when you said I'd lost you... back in my room" He said quietly. "I couldn't believe you were actually gonna fight me back because you suck at fighting... but then you hit me for six with what you said. I didn't realise you were so mad at me" His voice cracked slightly and I involuntarily squeeze his hand which was still resting on mine.

"You hurt me" I shrugged "You called me desperate" I frowned.

"And you called me a desperate, pathetic, dim-witted moron... I think you win" He pointed out with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I've missed you" He nudged me. "It's like you're back in Romania again"

"Romania changed everything I think" I murmured, not entirely meaning for him to hear it. Even so he agreed.

"I'm still mad at you... I'm just not hostile toward you" I smiled. I stood up and packed everything away. I stood and he stood too.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I understand" He murmured and then kissed my head. I breathed in deeply and breathed in his scent. He smelled so damn good it was unbelievable.

"Don't expect me to be nice to Annabelle either" I said.

"Wasn't going to" he chuckled. I pulled away from him and nodded.

"Goodnight Fred" I walked to the girls staircase.

"Goodnight A.V." He said. I smiled when he said my name. That was my name. No one elses.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is guys... number 13... Not TOO happy with it so let me know what you think please? Next one will be out soon... probably tonight.**

**xo**

**Plea**


	14. Sweet turns Sour

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 14: The Sweet turns into the Sour

* * *

The scene from last night continued to play over in my head as I got ready for classes. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all night, so I'd gotten very little sleep. I probably looked like crap. I cast a quick drying charm on my hair when I got out of the shower and left it down for once. I also applied a small amount of makeup to cover the fact that I'd not really slept at all.

I was mildly surprised to find Fred waiting for me at the bottom of the girls staircase. He jumped down off of the desk he was sitting on and smiled. "Good morning A.V" I greeted him. The smile did all sorts of things to my stomach and I wasn't entirely sure if I should actually eat breakfast.

People turned and watched us, waiting for the explosion from my end. Instead I smiled. "Morning Fred... Ready for breakfast?" I asked. He took my bag off my shoulder and nodded.

We exited the common room leaving behind some very surprised people, who were probably wondering if they were still asleep or had been drugged, or were part of some twisted prank and were now going to be covered in slime.

"Where's Annabelle?" I tried to keep my voice light as we walked. I didn't actually care where she was, I was just being polite.

"Don't know... still getting ready?" He shrugged. "I'm glad you came down first, means you can steal me away early" He winked. I rolled my eyes with a smile, ignored the butterflies and entered the great hall.

The reaction was the same as the common room, with people staring at us from all over. We sat down in front of Riley and Ginny and continued to make light conversation. I could tell he was trying not to make things awkward.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows. I glanced at her as I reached for the cereal.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" I smiled. She exchanged a look with Riley as Fred laughed.

We got the same reaction from all of our friends as they filed into the great hall. Lee even went as far as hugging us both to show his joy over us being friends again.

"Freddy, you didn't wait for me" Annabelle pouted as she pushed her was in between us. I rolled my eyes into my cereal. She glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That's because Avery came down first and I decided I needed some quality best friend time" He smiled at me over her head.

She looked from him to me and back again. "Really?" Her tone sounded surprised. "But I thought you weren't friends anymore?" She looked at me again.

I shrugged. "I guess we made up"

A smile brightened her features. "Well isn't that super!" She clapped her hands and smiled at Fred. When she turned to me however she narrowed her eyes.

I just stared. Underneath the girl everyone loved was a cold, evil, bitch, and I had a feeling she didn't liked me much.

The day continued after that and I was happy to say Fred and I were getting back to where we had been. I say getting back to where we were because Annabelle was still following him around and he really needed to make everything up to me.

But he was working on it. He sat with me in every class, joked with me like we used to and it started to feel like nothing had changed by the end of the day. _Started to_.

"Are you coming to Quidditch practice?" He asked eagerly, bouncing on his toes in front of me.

I glanced out of the window and saw that it was snowing lightly.

"It's snowing" I pointed out. He laughed and chucked a Quidditch jersey at me.

"Put that on" He ordered. "Come on... Annabelle sits in the snow and watched us train _all_ the time" He said in a sing song voice.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I exclaimed, standing up and tugging the jersey over my head. It smelled SO good, I just wanted to bury my nose in it and die. But I didn't because that would be weird "She wouldn't do that because her perfect hair would get ruined" I smirked. He laughed and tugged on my arm.

I reluctantly followed him down to the pitch where he joined the rest of the team and I sat in the stands with Hermione.

"Are we crazy?" I asked her, gesturing to the snow falling around us.

She laughed and snuggled deeper into the Quidditch Jersey she was wearing. "Maybe a little, but it's what we do right?" She nodded down to the boys on the pitch. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Does he know?" I asked her softly, following her gaze to the youngest Weasley boy.

"Does Fred?" She said back. "Of course they don't. They're Weasley Boys. Blind to anything unless you yell it in their faces and slap them" She laughed. "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. I just notice the little things like that"

I smiled at her. I liked Hermione. She was a lot like me in many ways; smart and quiet but not shy and friendly to everyone... and she helped try and keep my sister out of trouble. I guess she also knew what it was like to fall in love without the other person.

I heard footsteps a short time later and glanced around to see a very rugged up Annabelle walking toward us. I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hi Annabelle" I greeted.

"Hi Avery, Hermione... gosh it's cold isn't it?" she shivered. I glanced at Hermione on my other side and grinned.

"I dunno, these Quidditch jersey's are pretty warm... they've got a warming charm in the fabric. Quite lovely" I wrapped my arms around me and sighed. Annabelle looked at me and frowned. She glanced at the name on the back.

"F Weasley. Is that Fred's?" She asked lightly. I could see her eyes flashing from under her lashes.

"Yeah he gave it to me before he dragged me out into the snow to watch him practice" I shook my head.

"So you guys are seriously friends again?" She asked, staring out onto the pitch.

"I guess so... I mean I'm still hurt by some of the things he said, but he's my best friend... always will be" I followed her gaze out to the red-head laughing at the snow ball he'd just thrown at my sister. She wasn't looking too happy as she wiped the snow from her eyes. I smiled.

"I guess... But at the end of the day, it's me he likes and guys will always choose their girlfriend over their best friends" She said this in her usual sugar-coated voice, but I could hear the malice behind the words. "Maybe you shouldn't be too hasty to forgive and forget?"

I stared at the girl. I didn't know what to say to that. Like I said, I wasn't very good at standing up for myself at all.

And since when were they boyfriend-girlfriend? This girl is seriously deluded.

"HEY! GIRLS! WE'RE HEADING BACK UP TO THE CASTLE!" Someone called from the grass.

Annabelle shot me another look and stood, walking quickly away from Hermione and I.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Hermione as we followed behind her.

"That sounded like a warning to stay away from Fred" Hermione nodded. "What a bitch!"

Annabelle was standing by Fred when we got there, his arm around her shoulders. She shot me a smug look. "I'm super cold!" She shivered and turned toward him, her teeth chattering together. Fred hugged.

"So why are you stopping?" I asked loudly. Fred grinned when he saw me, shouldered his broom and walked away from Annabelle.

"Ange decided that because it's the last day of term..."

"and she narrowly avoided being unseated by the bludgers..." George interjected with a cheeky wink. Ange slapped his shoulder.

"It's better to just call the training off" Fred continued with a grin. The snow was melting in his hair, making it stick to his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining. He looked so adorable.

"Well I'm glad" I nodded. "I'm kinda cold" I bit my lip. He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. I threw a satisfied look at Annabelle who was glaring.

We started to walk up the hill as a group when a snow ball hit the back of Fred's head. We turned around and saw Roe grinning evilly behind us.

"Oops?" She said with a shrug.

"Oh this is war!" Fred laughed and let go of me. I took this as my cue to leave. I wasn't dressed for a snow ball fight. I heard the shouts of my friends as I started to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice behind me before two arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Ah! I'm going away from the snow!" I laughed, struggling to get away from my attacker. They laughed and spun me around. "No! Fred stop it! The snow!" I shrieked. He laughed and pulled me to the snow.

I rolled over to my back and laughed up at him. "Gottchya" He grinned down at me. He was leaning over me, practically sitting on top of me. My heart went into double time.

"Now I'm gonna freeze!" I scolded good naturedly. He smiled and brushed some hair off my face.

"I'll keep you warm, I promise"

My breathing almost came to a complete stop. His hands were surprisingly warm against my cheek, his skin slightly rough and calloused from holding the beaters bat.

It was a nice moment... until...

"SHE WHAT!" I heard Roe exclaim. I sat up and looked around for her. She was standing and talking to Hermione, looking very pissed. I raised an eyebrow and Hermione bit her lip.

Roe bent down and picked up a handful of fresh snow. "Hey Annabelle..." She called out.

"Roe don't!" I yelled. But it was too late. Roe had launched her snow ball and it hit the blonde square in the face. Annabelle let out a cry of shock and bought her hands to her face.

I scrambled to my feet and raced over.

"You leave my sister alone bitch!" Roe yelled, bending over and scooping up another fist of snow. George and Harry grabbed her arms before she could launch a full on assault.

"What the hell was that about?" Fred asked me, his eyes looking anxious.

I shook my head. "Nothing" I went over to Annabelle who was wiping slush off her face. "Are you ok, Annabelle?" I bit my lip. I may not like the girl but i did feel bad if she got hurt.

"I'm ok..." She nodded. Her hands were shaking as she dabbed her cheek. "My cheek hurts a little"

A large bruise was already forming where the ice hit her. I sighed. "I'm so sorry about her... she's a little..."

"It's ok... Don't worry about it" She waved her hands. She walked away from me and over to Fred. She muttered something and he nodded.

"Avery, I'm gonna take Annabelle to Madam Pomfrey... see you back at the common room" He paused and yelled to me.

"Fred COME ON!" Annabelle shrieked behind him.

I sighed and turned back to my sister. "Roe you shouldn't have done that"

Our friends were watching us closely, each extremely puzzled.

"No Avery, I did... because you don't stand up for yourself. She's a two faced BITCH and I've had enough of her" Roe yelled at me. "Fred is your best friend and she's being a manipulative little – "

"Roe, enough ok?" I held my hand up. "That wasn't necessary" She opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head.

I turned around and headed back up to the castle because I was starting to freeze.

"Hey Avery, there you are!" I heard Roger's voice calling out to me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey... you were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes? You and Fred are friend's again?" He asked, standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we are... He took an Umbridge Detention for my sister to get my attention. I thought that alone deserved me to listen to him" I shrugged. "He apologised, admitted he was jealous of you and now we're working on it... Annabelle on the other hand can go die" I scowled.

Roger grinned at me "So everything's back to normal"

"Yeah I guess... except I now have another awesome friend" I punched him in the arm.

"Mm cheesy... Are you going home for the holidays or staying?" He laughed.

"Staying. You?" I asked shivering lightly. I was still dripping wet.

"Going home. My sister had a baby about a week ago so I have to spend time with the family" He beamed.

"Oh wow that's awesome" I smiled. "You better write every day!" I poked him in the stomach. He laughed.

"Of course... I better let you go, dry off and get warm... Have a good Christmas A.V... I'll send your present by mail" He gave me a quick hug and kissed my forehead. I liked that he treated me like a little sister. It was sweet.

I said bye to him and made my way up to the common room. Everyone was in high spirits because classes were finally over. It seemed like everyone was going home for the holidays, which was good because it meant my friends and I would have the WHOLE tower to ourselves.

I took a hot shower when I got to my room and then dressed in grey sweat pants and an over sized ROMANIA jumper that Charlie had given me. I flopped down on my bed and opened my book to read.

Angelina and Alicia burst into my room about twenty minutes later and threw themselves onto my bed.

"OK Now you HAVE to tell us what's going on!" Angelina exclaimed. "First you hated Fred, now you're back to being friends, then Roe attacks Annabelle and Hermione's saying she's a total bitch..."She paused to take a breath.

I laughed and set my book down.

"I guess you were right about him taking Roe's detention to get my attention" I shrugged. I relayed Fred's apology to them. "Turns out he was just jealous of Roger and took it out on me"

"He's such an idiot sometimes" Alicia shook her head. "Why didn't he just ask you to the dance instead of Annabelle?"

"Because he didn't even ask Annabelle!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah he did, she said – "

"She lied!" I exclaimed. "She asked Fred and then told us otherwise... there's something off about her"

"Maybe she was just embarrassed to tell us she asked him" Angelina shrugged. I frowned slightly and stared at her. Did she not just hear me say Annabelle lied to us?

"So what happened to make Roe go ape at Annabelle?" Angelina asked, ignoring my expression and stretching out across my bed.

"Well... She told me it's her Fred likes and that he'll always choose her over me... and that I shouldn't be too hasty to forgive and forget. It was a warning to stay away from him and I guess Hermione told Roe and you know how Roe is" I shrugged. Both my friends frowned and exchanged a look.

"I don't think she meant it the way you and Hermione took it" Angelina shook her head.

"Yeah I mean Annabelle's such a sweet girl, why would she be bitchy like that?" Alicia agreed.

I stared at my friends, my mouth dropping open slightly. They just didn't realise how bitchy Annabelle really was. Annabelle was so fake she had everyone thinking she was a saint when in fact she was the devil herself.

I was going to protest when I stopped. Alicia and Angelina spent more time with Annabelle than anyone. They were friends with her and nothing I could say would change their minds.

I sighed. "I guess so... But that's pretty much what's happened in the last 24 hours" I smiled.

"It's so good you and Fred are friends in time for Christmas... there'll be no drama over the holidays to ruin it!" Alicia clapped her hands in a very Annabelle like fashion.

I smiled. "Is Annabelle staying?" I asked.

"Yeah she is" Angelina nodded.

I sighed. Oh then there would definitely be drama.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Once again I'm really not happy with this chapter. I've been really sick lately and I think it's reflecting on my writing. Tell me what you think anyway. Your reviews are really the only thing keeping this going at the moment coz of my damn writers block.**

**Next chapter might even have a kiss or two ;)**

**xo**

**Plea**


	15. Mistletoe

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 15: Mistletoe

* * *

The castle cleared out completely the next day and soon it was just myself, my friends and sisters left in the Gryffindor house. The next week was amazingly blissful and quiet, although we did have to watch anything we ate in case it had a Canary Cream hidden in the centre. Twice Angelina burst into feathers in the common room after eating something George had given her. You'd think she'd learn not to take anything the twins offered her.

The holidays continued until Christmas was finally upon us. I was woken early on Christmas morning by someone diving into my bed.

I shrieked and sat up, fumbling around in the dark for my wand.

"Merry Christmas love" Fred's face was inches from my own. He was brandishing a box wrapped in bright yellow paper and grinning at me like a loon.

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. "What's the time Fred?" I sighed, flopping back onto my pillows.

"About 3:30ish" He sounded too chipper and I wondered if Annabelle had taken polyjuice potion as some kind of twisted prank. I scowled.

"Why the hell are you even awake?" I sighed, rolling over and pulling the covers over my face.

"Because I wanted to give you your present early" He said, tugging on the blanket. "Come and open it" he demanded.

"No... I'm still sleeping" I mumbled.

"No you're not, now get up!" he huffed, pulling my blankets off me. I sighed and struggled to sit up. I was still half asleep.

"Persistent little bugger aren't you?" I yawned. He grinned and handed me his present.

I unwrapped it to reveal a small box. "What's in it?" I looked at his expectant face.

"Have a look for yourself" He rolled his eyes.

I frowned and opened the box delicately. Inside lay a simple gold chain with a small pendant on it shaped like a lion, a gorgeous gold lion, so delicately crafted that it could have only been done by magic. My breath caught in my throat.

"This is... beautiful" I breathed, fingering the lion delicately.

"I saw it in Diagon Alley over the summer and thought of you" He smiled. A light blush touched his cheeks. "Can I – ?" He gestured to the necklace.

"Sure" I nodded, giving him back the box and lifting my hair. My face was burning and my stomach was in knots as he draped the necklace around me. "This is really... this is amazing" I smiled, turning back around.

"Merry Christmas" He played with the charm for a few seconds before letting it drop to my chest.

I smiled and leaned over my bed to retrieve his present. "I suppose I better give you yours as well" I handed him an unwrapped, cube shaped box. "I was going to wrap it, but seeing as how it's 3:30 in the morning I didn't exactly get the time" I smiled.

He grinned and opened the top. He pulled out the iridescent blue dragon claw and smiled. "Is this a dragon claw?" He asked, glancing up at me through his hair.

I nodded and hugged my legs to me. "There's legend in Romania that says if a dragon befriends you and gives you a gift, the holder of the gift will have a incredible luck and fortune wherever they go" I recited the legend to him. "This claw is from the dragon I was studying over the summer, a Swedish Shortsnout by the name of Albastrita... She gave it to me after a month of studying her... Charlie said he'd never seen anything like it..." I bit my lip to stop babbling and waited for his reaction.

"But why give it to me?" Fred frowned slightly, still twirling it in his fingers.

"Because I don't need incredible luck or fortune... You, however, are opening a shop and need both" I smiled.

Fred looked at the shiny claw in his fingers and smiled. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten" He looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes shining happily. He pulled me into him and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You're amazing Avery".

I smiled and didn't say anything, struggling to breathe a little bit from how tight he was holding me. He kissed the top of my head, like he always does and let me go. "When I get the shop, I'm going to hang it somewhere where everyone can see it" He grinned.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it" He corrected me.

I blushed and fingered the necklace he'd given me. I loved that more than anything. I'd never gotten jewellery from a boy before... I had to kick myself to remind me that he didn't like me in a way anymore than 'just friends'.

How _depressing_.

Fred yawned and stretched. "Well I don't know about you but I'm beat" He shifted the wrapping paper and slid under my blankets.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, raised an eyebrow.

"Shh I'm sleeping" He mumbled, closing his eyes. I shook my head and flicked my light off. I slid back under the covers.

"We haven't done this since we were kids" I smiled into the dark.

"Since our mothers decided that we couldn't be trusted because I'm a testosterone riddled boy and you're a smoking hot piece of – OW!" He exclaimed when I smacked his arm. He laughed and pulled me close to him. He was so warm and cuddly and smelled so good. I sighed happily and fell asleep almost instantly against his side.

I woke a few hours later to weak sunlight streaming through the curtains. There was an arm slung around my waist and for a moment I was disorientated. I looked up at Fred and tried to remember why he was there.

_Christmas_. The word flickered around my head.

Of course... he'd come into my room and given me the gorgeous necklace. I slid from between his arms and the covers and slipped into the bathroom to shower and make myself decent. I charm dried my hair and then straightened it, making it a sleek curtain around my face. I changed into some jeans and a black turtleneck sweater, leaving the necklace to sit on the outside. It was so delicate and tiny. I loved it.

"There you are" Fred stretched when I went back out into the bedroom. "Wondered where you went"

"I needed a shower" I shrugged. He smiled at me and sent the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. "Are we going down to open presents with everyone else?" I asked, ignoring my butterflies.

"Do we have to?" He mumbled as he stood up and stretched. I charmed the presents to float and walked to the door, trying to work out what he meant by that. "Hey A.V..." He said. I turned around and saw he was standing right behind me.

"Oh... yes?" I blinked and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise and he pulled me close to him. It seemed like forever until he pulled away.

"Wh-what was that for?" I stammered, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Mistletoe" He grinned, pointing above our heads. I looked up and saw the small plant hanging above our heads.

"How did that get there?" I raised an eyebrow. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Magic" He grinned before opening the door. I re-levitated the presents, because I dropped them from the shock of his lips against mine... my lips against his of god they were still tingling... and stepped out the door. Then I stopped.

"You can't go down these stairs" I turned to look at him. "How did you even get up them!" I exclaimed, realising my balcony doors had been locked and shut tight. He grinned.

"Magic love! and sometimes..." He stepped onto the stairs with me. "The slide is fun" He gripped my waist and laughed as the floor dropped out from underneath us and we slid all the way down to the common room.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok I know, it's cheesy, it's tacky, it's a TOTAL cliche... but... I love it :D I really hope you do to because your opinion means the most to me. **

**Just a side note: My computer is going in to be fixed for four days (from the 5th til the 9th or 10th) I apologise but I will have a back up copy for the chapters on those days so it won't be too bad. I'm SO annoyed at my little brother... he pulled a couple of keys off my keyboard, making this very difficult to type. **

**Anyway, I would also love to thank all the lovely reviews I got from the last chapter... it made me feel so confident about continuing writing :) (some even made me cry a little!)**

**Love as always,**

**Plea  
xo **


	16. Merry Christmas

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 16: Merry Christmas

* * *

Our friends stared at us as we landed in a heap on the floor.

"You IDIOT!" I exclaimed, extracting myself from the laughing idiot and standing up. "You squashed Angelina's present!" I shrieked, picking up the now squashed box. I turned and looked at my friends. They were still staring. "Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed happily, distributing presents to my friends.

I wouldn't let myself dwell on that kiss too much because really it would only end in disappointment.

"Why was Fred up in your dorm?" Angelina asked me with a huge grin on her face.

"The idiot decided it would be a good idea to jump on me to wake me up" I replied, leaving out the slight detail that he did that at 3:30 in the morning... and the slight detail of him just kissing me. That was still sinking into my brain.

"I've always done that A.V" Fred grinned and hugged me around the waist in the middle of our group of friends. Annabelle raised an eyebrow as Angelina and Allie exchanged a look.

I wanted to say "_But_ _you've never kissed me under mistletoe before_" but I didn't. Instead I shook my head and ducked out of his arms to continue to hand out the presents.

For Angelina and Alicia, I got them both gorgeous Cashmere sweaters from Italy.

"Avery these are _amazing_!" Allie exclaimed before jumping on me. "Where did you get these!"

"Italy... Charlie's girlfriend and I took a day trip to Italy over the summer" I smiled. "I've had them in my trunk since we got back"

For George, a box of muggle magic tricks I picked up in Rome. "There's are great A.V!" He exclaimed and hugged me.

For Lee, Belgium chocolate. "You do know my favourites, don't you darling?" he grinned when he opened it.

For Roe, I got a BIG box of Zampatti's tricks (The Italian version of Zonko's) and Italian sweets which of course she loved. "There are things in here that I've never seen before!" She exclaimed, digging through the box of stuff.

For Riley I got her the muggle designer wear which she was so obsessed with; Prada sunglasses, Gucci sweaters, Dolce & Gabbana jeans, Manolo Blahnik shoes... she loved it all. We always joked that she would run away and join the muggle fashion world one day.

I got Hermione a book of Italian Wizarding communities which she appreciated and Ginny I got an Italian Dragonhide handbag and matching gloves.

For Ron and Harry, the same book on Quidditch Teams of Europe. They loved it of course.

I got a whole heap of gifts from everyone as well, but my favourite was still the necklace I got from Fred.

Fred.

I glanced at him across the room from where I was at the window. He was sitting in our group of friends trying to figure out the muggle magic tricks, his face alight with concentration and amazement. He kissed me. Actually, kissed me... Under mistletoe so I know it doesn't count right? But what had me thinking was who put it there? He had to have done it because I don't exactly make it a habit to stick plants to my bedroom roof, I mean why would I when no boys are even meant to go into there?

But what did that mean? Did it mean he liked me? Or was it just a friendly thing?

I sighed and turned to look out of the window.

"That's a nice necklace" A voice pulled me from my thoughts. Standing next to me by the window was Annabelle, looking fantastic in Fred's hand knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley.

"It was a gift from Fred" I realised my hand was already absently playing with the lion. I felt a little smug saying that.

"How nice" I saw her eyes flash. "He gave me his hand knitted sweater" She said in a tone that was clearly a challenge.

I frowned slightly. I'm not silly enough to fall for that am I? "Allie, Ange and I all have one of them from Mrs Weasley herself..." I answered with a slight shake of my head. She smirked slightly. "and... he gave me his Quidditch Jersey the other day" I bit childishly. I couldn't help it. She was pissing me off.

Her blue eyes turned to ice and I wondered fleetingly if she could do wandless magic.

"He told me I was beautiful" She said in a cold voice.

"He told me I was amazing" I shot back.

"He promised me dinner" She folded her arms.

"He kissed me" I blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock. I wanted to kick myself for saying that. I didn't want anyone to know this, why would I tell _her_? "Under some mistletoe, he kissed me this morning, under some mistletoe"

"Why the hell would you have mistletoe in your room?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Obviously he put it there" I sighed.

"Like hell he did... you just set him up. Face it Avery, you know it's me he wants and you can't handle it" She rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're nothing more than his best friend. Too plain, dull and boring to be noticed" She smiled meanly at me, showing all of her perfect teeth and I wondered why she hadn't been put in Slytherin. "You're not going to cry are you?" She fake-pouted. "Oh Avery, that would be super lame of you" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just stay away ok?"

I felt the tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of her anyway "Excuse me" I muttered as I pushed past her. I stepped over the pieces of wrapping paper in the circle, making a bee-line for the portrait hole. I needed to be alone for a while

"Trying to run away again A.V?" A voice growled as I passed one of the couches. Two arms sprang up from nowhere and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down onto their lap.

"Fred!" I gasped, struggling to get away from him. "Let me go!"

"No" He shook his head childishly. "You're warm and I'm cold" He rested his head on my shoulder and tightened his grip.

"So move closer to the fire" I grunted, wriggling around without much success.

"But you're comfortable as well" He chuckled. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Was that a shiver?" He asked in a low voice, right in my ear. Goosebumps slithered over my skin in a wave but I shook my head.

"No" I said stubbornly.

He chuckled. "Liar" His hot breath on my ear was doing strange things to my stomach but I started to relax against him.

_I think Annabelle's wrong... I think Annabelle's wrong... _a voice in my head chanted over and over. I couldn't help but smile to myself at this point. I knew Annabelle was watching us from across the room so I swivelled on Fred's lap until my legs were on the couch as well and I was able to look at him.

"What are you doing, Fred?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing" He shrugged with a smiled. His blue eyes studied my face and I could feel a blush creep over my cheeks. "Do you really like your necklace?"

"Of course" I nodded and bought my hand up to it. "It's gorgeous... I've never gotten jewellery before" I admitted.

"Well I'm glad I could buy it for you first" He smiled. His eyes were doing funny things to my brain and I couldn't say anything else. "Avery, I should have asked you to the dance" He said softly. "I shouldn't have said yes to Annabelle... I should have just asked you and then we would have never had fought"

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged and looked at my hands. "Things happen and we're friends now anyway"

"Yeah. Friends..." he muttered in a tone I couldn't place. My eyebrows knitted and I looked up again.

"What?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as I was hit in forehead with something small and hard. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, my hand going to my head. Whatever hit me fell into my lap and I frowned at it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Avery! I didn't mean to hit you" Annabelle's voice chimed from the couch across from where I was sitting on Fred's lap. I looked up and saw her smiling at me. "That was in the mail for you" She continued to smile. It was a mean smile, like she knew she'd interrupted something important.

I narrowed my eyes and felt like chucking it back and hitting her in the nose. But, as always, I did the good thing and looked at the package in my lap. My name was in elegant script across the top and I raised an eyebrow. Mum and Dad had sent their packages last night and they'd arrived with the house elves... I wasn't expecting anything from anyone... except...

"Roger!" I exclaimed with a light laugh as I realised.

_Dear A.V._

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like your present. __ How's your Christmas been so far? No dramas of the bitchy kind I hope? Mine has been ok. My nephew is adorable, looks just like his gorgeous uncle haha (lucky kid). I've had a quiet holiday with family, but I got an interesting letter from Eva yesterday... I don't know what to make of it... I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts to show you so you can help!_

_Anyway, hope everything's going well. See you in a bit_

_Love Roge._

"_Love_ _Roge_? Is this guy gay or just an idiot?" Fred scoffed as he read over my shoulder. "And what does he mean 'bitchy kind'?" He asked.

I frowned and folded the letter up. "None of your business" I tapped his nose with the parchment. "And Roger happens to be a good friend who is not gay or an idiot" I sighed and looked down at the box on my knees. "Although I didn't expect..." I gasped as I opened the lid of the box.

"Well fuck" Was all Fred said.

Inside was a bracelet made of gold threads, so delicate they looked like they would break. The closest thing I can think of that would describe them would be spider-web thread; Thousands of spider-web threads in a band. It was gorgeous, amazing, beautiful... and looked incredibly expensive. A small card fell out from behind the cushioning.

_This was for Eva but she doesn't deserve it. Merry Christmas Avery – Roger._

"Oh wow" I whispered, tracing the delicate threads. "This is..."

"Pathetic" Fred burst out with a barking laugh. "Obviously he's trying to get into your pants I mean, what guy gives a girl jewellery and doesn't... want... anything..." He trailed off when he saw the incredulous look on my face.

"You gave me a necklace" I reminded him.

"Who says I don't want to get into your pants" He squeezed my hips and winked. My cheeks reddened and I slapped his arm lightly.

"Roger doesn't... he bought it for Eva and he's right... she doesn't deserve it" I shook my head.

"Doesn't mean you need it" Fred grumbled. I smirked at him.

"Jealous are we?" I asked lightly.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "Yes. Yes I am" He huffed. The butterflies in my stomach went wild.

"Now Fred, remember what happened last time you were jealous" I bit my lip.

"Trust me love, that's not happening again" He blinked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"So what was the package?" The single most annoying voice chirped from beside us. I wanted to turn and smack her in the face.

"A gift from Roger" I replied, looking away from Fred to her. I smiled smugly at her and handed the bracelet box over.

"Wow Avery, maybe you should go for him... you might _actually_ have a _chance_ with Roger" She said with a fake smile as she examined the bracelet.

"But I don't like _Roger_" I smiled back innocently. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in shock. She obviously hadn't been expecting a challenge.

Fred raised an eyebrow and looked from me to Annabelle and back again. I could tell he knew there was tension between us, he just didn't know what to say.

"Well isn't that a shame" Annabelle hissed back. I just shrugged and placed my arm around Fred's shoulders, playing with his hair.

"Not really" I sounded cocky.

She threw me one more glare and stood up, walking back over to where she had been by the window.

"What was going on there?" Fred asked in a quiet voice.

I looked at him and blinked innocently. "Why Fred, whatever do you mean?" I smiled as sweet as I could. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The less he knew the better

* * *

**Plea's Note: **

**I'm in a good mood so here's another one :) Hope you like it. At the moment, I'm charging through, trying to get my base copy of A.V's story finished and done so I can start on Roe's... Roe's will be fun to write :)**

**Anyway, review as always. **

**xo**

**Plea**


	17. The Truth

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 17: The Truth

* * *

The common room was quiet as the boys and Roe had gone to play some Quidditch. Hermione and Riley were up in their rooms and I couldn't care less where Annabelle was. It was just Angelina, Alicia and myself in the common room, enjoying our last few days of freedom before classes started up again.

It had been ages since I'd hung out with just my best friends and it felt good.

"We haven't done this in ages" Alicia said what I was thinking. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I know! I feel so out of touch with you guys because I'm not in the same room as you anymore" I pouted and shook my hand to dry the red polish I'd just applied.

"Tell me about it... like what's this I hear about you being all upset about liking Fred?" Angelina closed the magazine she was flipping through. I frowned and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Annabelle told us that you like Fred, but you're all upset because you know he likes Annabelle" Alicia explained.

"When did I say that?" I squawked. They looked at each other and exchanged a look.

"Annabelle said you told her last week and she told us yesterday" Ange explained. "She feels super bad because she knows you've liked him forever"

"But I haven't liked him forever... and I never told Annabelle shit" I folded my arms and stared into the flames of the fire. How _dare_ she talk behind my back?

"So you do like him?" Ange teased in a sing song voice. I blushed and realised my slip.

"Yeah I do... I've liked him since the train ride to here" I shrugged. "But I'm not upset about her liking him... who knows who Fred likes?" I shrugged.

"Well up until Annabelle told us it was her, we thought he liked you... I mean have you seen the way you two are acting lately? It's like someone slipped you love potion" Alicia grinned.

"Well he did kiss me..." I bit my lip as both girls stared.

"WHAT!" They shrieked. I laughed.

They sat forward and listened as I told them the whole story, the truth, about Fred being in my room on Christmas morning. "And then he grabbed my arm and kissed me... I still don't know where the mistletoe came from because I've never put it up in my room before"

"Who cares? He kissed you!" Angelina exclaimed.

"It was probably Fred!" Alicia squealed. "He KISSED YOU!"

"Which is why I have no idea what's going on in his head, if Annabelle's telling you guys he likes her..." I paused. "Although it wouldn't be the first time she's lied to you guys" I sat back and checked my nails again.

"Are you talking about the whole 'Fred-asked-her-to-the-dance' thing?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"Yup... she totally lied about that... there is something seriously wrong with that girl... at Quidditch she practically warned me away from him and then the same thing Christmas day!" I exclaimed. "She doesn't like me because I'm a threat to her with Fred"

"Oh come on Avery, you've never liked her either... Annabelle's a sweet girl, why would she tell you to stay away from your best friend?" Alicia shook her head, her blonde curls falling over her eyes.

I sat back in my chair with a sigh. It was useless trying to convince them. Even if I told them what Annabelle had said to me (about being plain, dull and boring) they would make some excuse up and turn her into a saint. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger because she was so sweet and innocent.

"Anyway, point is... yes I do like Fred and no I didn't say a single thing to Annabelle about liking him..." I heard the portrait hole open and everyone who had been outside was now traipsing in, red-cheeked and out of breath. "But I'm not upset about him liking her because we don't know that for sure" I finished.

"Well he did kiss you... and he's totally flirty with you now" Angelina bit her lip. I hushed her as everyone walked over to us with big smiles on their faces.

"Have fun?" Allie asked Lee as he fell onto her lap.

"I hate flying" He half groaned and buried his face in her neck. She laughed.

"Ohhh I can't believe how cold it is outside" I heard Annabelle chirp. She was wrapped around Fred's arm like he was a life preserver. I smiled at him as they sat down but he looked away from me. Annabelle rested her head against his shoulder and shot me a smug look.

I frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey Fred, want to play exploding snap?" I scooped up the deck and started to shuffle them.

"Maybe later" He grunted. He didn't even look at me. I frowned and glanced at Angelina, who shrugged.

I sat back and didn't say anything else. Fred was acting the same toward everyone but me and I didn't know why.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**This is just a short chapter to say THANK YOU to all my followers! **

******Flyingcrispi (FIRST REVIEWER)  
Gypsytraveler  
********HarryPotterRocks09  
Bluebookbutterfly  
Flickthelighter (FUNNIEST REVIEWER EVER)  
Christine  
Magical Moonshine  
PukingRainbowz  
****************I Just Need You  
Myrrh  
LaceannGryffindor  
firecracker  
CapnLaurlaur  
Crystalintheblacklake  
Alice  
dingallama  
Fat-kids-like-me  
Bex149  
Crystal-eyes-93  
Moonbound-terra  
curiousCat  
aliceCullenCutie651  
SimplyMarvy  
DreamQueen1**

**************You guys are ALL so amazing and I swear, each and every one of you made me cry at least once! I want you all (even people who have been too shy to review!) to visit my blog... there you'll find pictures of the characters, profiles, the clothing, dresses and jewellery and much more :) (Also sneak peaks of Roe and Riley's story) ;)**

**************pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com (without the spaces of course)**

**************Thank you all so much.**

**************3 Plea **


	18. Rumble Roar

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 18: Rumbleroar

* * *

Fred gave me the silent treatment every day for the next week. If I was in the room he refused to say anything to me, if it was just me and him alone he walked away. I had no idea what I'd done wrong and no idea how to fix it.

"It's the weirdest thing, it's like he's gone completely cold on me!" I shrugged to Roe as we walked back up from the kitchens.

"Yeah it's weird... I mean, you and him were so flirty last week it was disgusting" She chewed thoughtfully on a cookie. "Now it's like you don't even exist"

"Thanks" I said flatly and she shrugged. "I just don't know what I did"

"You probably didn't do anything" Roe patted my shoulder. "Rumbleroar" she gave the password to the fat lady.

I stepped into the warm room and froze. My eyes burned and my stomach felt like it fell right out my butt. I had an egg in my throat that refused to allow me to swallow or breathe. Annabelle and Fred were locked in a steamy embrace on the couch in front of the fire, her arms around his neck and his lips on hers.

"Ew" Roe rolled her eyes and shoved past me.

"Oh... hi girls" Annabelle pulled herself away from Fred's lips. "I guess you're the first to know that we're officially a couple" She giggled. Roe pulled a disgusted face.

"Thought you had more taste than that Fred" She said before grabbing my arm. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Fred's. They were watching me, studying my expression with a dull look behind them. When I couldn't take it anymore I turned away.

"I... I have to go" I muttered, feeling my eyes burn. I guess I just found the reason why he'd suddenly gone cold on me. I pulled my arm out of Roe's grasp and ran all the way up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the canopy above me. I stuffed my fists into my eyes so I couldn't cry. He wasn't worth crying over. I was so pissed off at him for leading me on, so pissed off at him for kissing me, so pissed off for just throwing me away and ignoring me.

I couldn't be his friend now. Not after this.

I was relieved when the school was flooded with students again. The first person I went to find was the one person I really needed.

"ROGER!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw him step off the train.

"AVERY! What are you doing here?" he laughed and scooped me up into a hug on the platform. People around us looked on with raised eyebrows.

"Holy shit, it's true!" someone muttered as they passed.

"Cute... thought she'd always end up with – " They're voices trailed off.

"I came down to find you" I smiled as he set me back down on my feet. I picked up his dufflebag as he picked up his trunk.

"Oh like we couldn't see that coming" Someone else muttered near us. I frowned and tried to hear who they were talking about.

"Rough holiday?" He asked.

"You could say that" I held up my wrist and showed him the bracelet. "Thanks by the way... You shouldn't have"

"It was only going to sit in my trunk and remind me of Eva... Speaking of who... she dropped by to see me over the holidays after I didn't reply to her... she wanted to get back together... I told her no" He cleared his throat.

"That's good" I nodded. "She doesn't deserve you"

"Well the thing is... you kind of came up... she accused us of being together..." He trailed off as I pulled myself onto the carriage.

"Roger..."

"Well I didn't exactly deny it" He mumbled looking everywhere else and rubbing the back of his head.

"ROGER!" I exclaimed as the carriage started to move. "Roger, we're not together!"

"I know that, and I don't WANT to be with you... I mean not that you're not amazing and gorgeous... and – "

"Roge, I get it... but _WHY_!" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Because it was the easiest way to say no" He sighed like he was giving up. "So I'm just warning you before you find out some other way... like Eva when she tries to hex you or something"

"Oh brilliant. She's going to hex me..." I rolled my eyes. "I should hex you" I grumbled.

"I'm SORRY! It won't be for long, just till she finds someone else and I get my head together" He bit his lip and looked at me with a pleading expression.

"You want me to go along with it?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Please?"

I sighed. "Fred kissed me on Christmas day... flirted with me, led me on... and now he's ignoring me for no reason and Annabelle's his girlfriend" I pulled a face, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh Avery... I'm... so sorry" Roger pulled me into his side for a hug. I shrugged.

"Whatever right? I have a _boyfriend_ now" I rolled my eyes and jumped from the carriage. Eva and her friends shot us dirty looks as they walked past. "She kills me, I'll haunt you forever" I said flatly.

"Now darling, smile... you love me remember?" Roger put his arm around my waist and grinned down at me.

"Don't push it" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. I was doing this to help a friend and both of us knew it meant nothing.

"Things will be ok A.V... I promise... who knows, maybe it'll push Fred into realising his mistake because God knows he hates me around you" Roger grinned as we got to his common room.

"Yeah well, he did kind of have a jealous fit when I got your present... which reminds me, yours is in my room and I'll bring it down to the heads commons soon" I made a mental note. "We'll sort it out anyway... I'll see you later – " Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eva and her friends walking down the corridor. "...baby, in the common room. I've missed you _so much_" I pressed myself against Roger and kissed his cheek lightly.

The shock registered on his face for half a second before he hid a smile. I turned and walked away, stepping past Eva and her friends.

I burst out laughing as I turned the corner. I was so glad he was back and maybe... just maybe, this wouldn't be _so_ bad.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**This actually happened to me. I masqueraded as my friend's girlfriend to stop his psychotic ex from trying anything too serious... I mean she still tried (like I said, she was psychotic) but the point is, this really happened. Thanks to all the new reviewers! You're all golden!**

**Pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com**

**Xo Plea**


	19. Hexes

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 19: Hexes.

* * *

"Oh my GOD AVERY!" Roe and Riley pounced on me as I entered the common room.

"Three girls were just in here talking about you... You and Roger are _dating_ and you neglected to TELL us?" Riley squealed. "Fred pretty much shat bricks when he heard!"

I hushed them and pulled them to the side. "I'm telling you this because you're my sisters... but Roger and I aren't together... he told Eva this over the holidays because she wanted him back and he panicked" I explained the situation. "But Fred shat bricks? Really?" I raised an eyebrow. Why would Fred even care if I was with Roger now? He had Annabelle now and was ignoring me like I'd shot his mother. It wasn't any of his business anymore.

"Oh yeah, shot out of his seat like his ass was on fire and demanded the girls tell him everything" Roe grinned.

"Well... who cares?" I shrugged nonchalantly. "He's with Annabelle now"

"And you have Roger!" Riley smiled and winked. I smiled and walked over to where my friends were sitting.

"Can't say it surprises me A.V... you and Roge" Lee said as I sat down. I just shrugged and picked up a book someone had left lying around. I could see George watching me closely so I put the book in front of my face.

"Avery..." He said quietly. I'd kind of been avoiding him as well because of how similar he was to Fred... I mean duh right, he's Fred's twin... but there were a few major differences if you knew them well enough.

George was shorter by about an inch, his eyes were more of a sapphire than a forget-me-not and he wasn't nearly as cute. He was also a lot quieter, a very small voice of reason in the chaos that was the Twins.

"Yes George?" I asked without putting the book down. I felt him sit on the couch beside me.

"Why don't I believe you're dating Roger?" He said quietly so only I could hear.

"I don't know George... why don't you believe it?" I shrugged.

"Because I know you and I know you well" He sounded like a know-it-all and I rolled my eyes.

"Well... so?" I was at a loss as to what to say. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't blow my cover completely.

"You know Fred doesn't stop talking about you" It was a statement, not a question.

I groaned. "Can we not discuss that asshole?" I snapped. I felt bad. "Sorry. I know he's your brother but he's been a real jerk lately".

"He likes you, he's just confused"

"He's with Annabelle and ignoring me... I think that's a pretty clear sign he _doesn't_ like me" I rolled my eyes. George frowned a little.

"But... it's your fault he's ignoring you..."

"How is it MY fault!" I exclaimed.

"Because you like Roger" George shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

"That makes _no_ sense" I shook my head. George shrugged.

"That's what I said... I know you don't like Roger and I don't believe you're together..." He gave me a pointed look. "I know you Avery"

"Just don't tell anyone ok? That includes your damn brother" I sighed. "I'm 'with Roger' as a favour to a friend ok? That's it"

"I won't tell Fred... you should though" He promised. I shook my head.

Fat chance of that happening.

* * *

"Alright, today we're going to be focusing on stunning" Harry said to the people in the first DA meeting of the term. It was the Sunday before classes officially started and the first one where we actually got to use proper defensive magic. Needless to say, everyone was pretty excited.

"I want you to practice on these dummies first before we try on each other... when you say the spell you have to use force and don't hesitate... a bit like Floo Powder" Harry explained. He stood in front of the dummy and held his wand ready.

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled and the dummy flew back about three meters. People clapped politely and a light blush coloured his cheeks. "Right, you try it" He nodded to us.

My sister, Riley, called him over immediately and asked for his help. I watched with a raised eyebrow as she bit her lip, batted her eyelashes and let him guide her hand. Harry looked about ready to faint. Poor guy, I don't blame him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Roe asked from beside me, obviously watching Riley as well.

I glanced at her. "Our baby sister with the hots for the golden boy?" I grinned.

"Totally... looks like he's gonna faint doesn't it?" She snickered.

I looked at Harry's dazed expression again as Riley smiled at him. "Oh yeah... poor guy. Probably thinks a mac-truck's hit him"

Roe and I snickered to ourselves until Harry turned to us. "Are you two working?" folded his arms and glared at us in a very McGonagall like way.

Roe and I smiled sheepishly and turned to the dummies we were stupefying.

"So Avery, how's your little relationship with Roger?" Annabelle, who was somehow standing next to me, asked.

"Fine. Thanks" I said stiffly. "How's your not-relationship with Fred?"

"Oh wonderful" She smiled and flicked her hair. "Although I don't know why you're calling it a 'not' relationship... we're clearly together" She shrugged a little. I gritted my teeth and tried to block her out. "See, I told you... he liked me and always has. I don't know where your little delusion came from about him kissing you... he doesn't like you. He never has... you're too dull and plain and bor – "

"_STUPEFY!" _I yelled so loudly people around me actually stopped to stare. My dummy (unfortunately not the Blonde dummy next to me) was in pieces on the other side of the room from hitting the wall too hard. I turned to Annabelle.

"Oops. Silly me" I smiled sweetly. "What were you saying?" She gave me an uneasy look and walked away. I gritted my teeth as she sashayed her hips over to Fred and whispered something to him. They both roomed over and I narrowed my eyes.

"You right?" I felt Roger's hand on my back.

"Fine" I nodded, turning away from the snickering couple.

"Ok guys... I'm gonna draw names out of a hat and we'll take turns working on each other ok?" Harry clapped his hands. I could still feel my pulse racing and I tried to calm myself down so I wouldn't kill anyone.

"Davies and Chang" Harry called out. Roger and Cho stepped up and laughed.

"Can I just apologise for missing training yesterday?" Cho said sheepishly to her captain. Roger laughed and held his wand at the ready. "Can we use shields?"

"If you're quick enough" Harry grinned.

Cho turned back to Roger. There was silence before there was shouting... Then Cho was crumpled on the floor. Roger looked slightly guilty and trotted over to kneel beside her while Hermione bought her back around.

"Sorry Cho" Roger smiled and held his hand out to the girl.

"God! It feels like I got hit by a bus!" She exclaimed, holding her hand to her head. Everyone laughed a little uneasily, suddenly not wanting to be next.

"Fred and..." Harry paused and looked up. "Roe"

Roe laughed under her breath beside me and stepped up in front of Fred.

"Ready to do this Vanderbilt?" Fred grinned cockily at her.

"A chance to stun _you_? Hell yeah I am" she retorted. I hoped to God the spell out of her mouth would be _Stupefy _and not _Crucio_ or something. It was Roe so you never knew with her and she was mad at him for being with Annabelle.

There was silence and then Fred was on the floor. Annabelle raced over to him. I high fived my sister as she walked back over to me. "That was for you" She whispered.

"You're a brat who knows me too well" I whispered back with a smile on my face. She just grinned.

We went through a few more people until my name was called.

"Avery and... Annabelle"

Alicia and Angelina gasped. Roe clapped her hands together and laughed. Annabelle and I both stepped forward and faced each other.

"Ready Annabelle?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course Avery, take your best shot" she smiled back. I chuckled.

"You should be careful what you wish for... _STUPEFY_!" I yelled. She flicked up a shield just in time and I only had seconds to duck out of the way before she set a jet of red toward me. "_STUPEFY!"_I yelled again.

She screamed as the jet grazed her leg. "_DEPULSO"_ She exclaimed. I put a shield up and it ricocheted off.

"_EXPELLIARMUS" _I yelled. She grunted as the spell hit her in the stomach and set her flying across the room. Her wand flew neatly into my hand and I smiled.

I walked over to her and smiled down at her. "I guess I win this time"

"Yeah, but I won anyway" She glanced at Fred. I followed her gaze and ground my teeth together.

"_Stupefy_" I muttered, flicking my wand lightly. I dropped her wand on her now still body and returned to my place beside Roe and Roger.

"That was fucking low Avery!" Fred yelled at me. I watched him coldly as he ran over to Annabelle.

"You'd know all about low, wouldn't you Fred?" was all I said to him. Roger clasped my hand in his and squeezed it.

Fred turned around and glared at us both.

"Ah... I think we're done for today..." Harry clapped his hands. "See you guys in a few weeks".

I left the room immediately, Roger following close behind me.

"You're really getting good at this standing up for yourself thing" He chuckled lightly as we walked.

"Been taking lessons off Roe" I dead-panned. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Fair enough"

"She just pisses me off... She's purposely trying to get a rise out of me now" I shook my head and relayed what she said to me in the meeting.

"Well, no wonder you stunned her" Roger laughed. "I wouldn't take it to heart A.V... Fred's an idiot for choosing you over her"

"Ah you'd be the perfect boyfriend if I felt anything for you" I laughed and hugged him.

"You really know how to cut me don't you" He teased. I poked my tongue out.

"Oh gross" I heard someone groan behind us. I turned and saw Eva walking with her friends.

"Oh shove off, I've already stunned one bitch today don't make me make it a second" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'd like to see that" She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder. I placed my hand on my wand but Roger grabbed it.

"Not worth it babe" He shook his head and pulled me into the library. "So not worth it"

"Would have been fun though" I grinned. He chuckled.

"Come on Killer, let's go finish our homework" He ruffled my hair and walked me through the library in a head lock.

The boy was seriously my brother. I can't believe people thought we were together.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**First of all, I apologise for how terribly bad this part of the story line is! I don't know what's happened :( Good news is, I'm trying very hard to make it better. and secondly I apologise for not uploading anything yesterday. I had to give my computer over for fixing... but here it is and I'll upload another right away.**

**I'm sorry it's so bad. so sorry.**

**xo Plea**


	20. At Last

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 20: At Last.

* * *

The clock in the common room chimed 11 and I threw my quill down. Once again I was finishing my homework like a good little nerd when all my friends had gone to bed. I guess that's why I had better grades then them.

I sighed and stretched my aching muscles.

I jumped when the portrait hole opened.

"It's all right mate... don't cry. I'll help take the pain away ok?" I saw Fred walk in with a first year. Both of them were nursing their hands.

The first year boy was sniffling and I felt a surge of hate toward Umbridge.

"Come on, I know, it hurts doesn't it?" Fred said softly to the boy and led him to the couch. Seeing him with the first year tugged at my heart a little. He was still a good guy underneath it all.

"I'll go and get the murtlap essence" I stood up making both him and the first year jump. Fred stared at me a moment, his blue eyes boring into mine like a drill.

He nodded once and sat down next to the boy. I raced up to my room and grabbed two vials and two small dishes. I also grabbed bandages and towels. Then I returned to the common room.

"This is Jason" Fred said to me stiffly. "Jason this is Avery" He introduced me to the boy.

"Can I see your hand Jason?" I asked. He nodded and I started cleaning the wound. Fred started on his own hand. "Something has to be done about her" I growled to Fred.

"Don't worry, we're working on it" He told me confidently. "Did you hear she's started up her own 'Inquisitorial Squad'... like the prefects only with more power?" He grunted against the pain.

"Oh brilliant... but let me guess... All Slytherin?"

"You know it"

I let out a sigh. _I will not talk back_ was scrawled over the little boys hand. He sighed with relief as I submerged his hand in the murtlap essence. "That feel better?" I smiled at him. He nodded. I glanced at Fred and saw he was just staring into the fire.

I left the boys hand to soak and picked up Fred's. He looked at me in surprise for a moment but let me work. I cleaned the blood off his hand.

_Niffler's aren't toys._

"The niffler thing was you?"

"And George and Lee... They had their detention yesterday" He explained.

I nodded and submerged his hand in the Murtlap and turned back to bandage Jason's hand.

"Does that feel better?" I asked when he was done.

"Yes. Thank you so much" He wiped his face with the back of his good hand.

"Not a problem Jason. I'll see you later ok?"

He nodded and went up to bed, leaving me alone with Fred. The silence was deafening and I sat awkwardly with my hand in the liquid, holding his in place.

"So where's your girlfriend to do this for you?" I asked, breaking the silence in a very, erm, tactful way.

"Asleep probably" he grunted. "You know, you didn't have to be such a bitch today" He said a minute later as I wrapped up his hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Today, in the DA meeting... You didn't have to be a complete bitch to Annabelle" He shook his head. "You didn't have to be bitchy at all"

"Oh. Ok, so being told I'm too plain, dull and boring for _you_ by your obviously _perfect_ girlfriend for the second time isn't reason to get bitchy?" I snapped, throwing his hand back into his lap.

His eyes widened a little in shock. "So you're a liar as well?" He said coolly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said, completely taken aback. How was I the liar?

"No" He scowled. "Why the hell would Annabelle say that to you?" He shrugged. "It doesn't make sense"

"Oh come on Fred... I know you're a boy but are you that fucking stupid?" I exclaimed, knocking over the bowl of potion.

"I'm not so fucking stupid to see that you're a complete bitch that's for sure" He rolled his eyes. "Where the hell has my best friend gone? Because she's not the girl I see standing in front of me now" He shook his head, a sad look in his eyes.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Annabelle likes you and I'm a threat to her. She would say that to me because she hates me. God you're a dick" I snapped, flicking my wand to clean up the spilt potion.

"Why the hell would _you_ be a threat to her?" He shrugged his shoulders at me. I felt tears spring to my eyes at his words.

"Yeah well... Apparently I'm too plain, dull and boring to be a threat" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You also like Roger" He growled.

"And you LIKE ANNABELLE!" I screamed. "Why'd you kiss me on Christmas day Fred? Why'd you come up to my room at 3:30 in the morning, fall asleep with me in your arms and then fucking kiss me?" I asked. I turned my back to him as a tear slipped down my face. I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

"Why did you let me? Why did you let me flirt with you? Why did you let me hold you and touch you if you liked someone else anyway?" He yelled back.

"Because. I. _Like._ You. Fred" I said through gritted teeth. "I have for a while but you're too thick to notice" I yelled, turning around to face him. "I don't like Roger and I never have. Annabelle knew I liked you so I was a threat" My breath caught in my throat and I choked. "She wins ok? She has you.. She won" I gasped.

I dropped the empty potion bowl and wet towel on the floor and did the only thing my entire body was screaming at me to do.

Run.

"Avery! Wait!" He called out to me as I ran up the staircase but I ignored his cries for me to come back. I took the stairs three at a time till I was in my room. I slammed the door and leant against it.

"You stupid fuck" I breathed to myself, banging my head against the door. "_Because I like you_? Ughhh you _idiot_" I repeated. I closed my eyes. My heart was thudding in my chest and my breathing was short and quick.

I'd just blurted out everything to the one person who I never wanted to know my true feelings. I hated myself right now.

"Avery open the door" His voice on the other side of the door made me jump. "I need to talk to you"

"Go away Fred" I called back, walking to my bed and throwing myself onto it.

My door opened anyway. "No" He sounded stubborn. "What did you say?"

"Go away?" I said dryly.

"Down stairs, before you ran away. I need to know what you said" I heard him shut the door and walk over to the bed. I sat up and stared at my hands. He sat.

"I said I like you... I don't like Roger and I never have" I said repeated quietly.

"Then why did Annabelle tell me you told her you like Roger?" He asked. My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"She WHAT!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. "When did she tell you this!"

"On the holidays... just before term went back..." He answered.

"The same day you started ignoring me?" I asked. I knew the answer by the expression on his face.

"She told me you said you felt sorry for me because you were pretty sure I liked you but you didn't like me that way" He explained. "I was mad that you'd lead me on like that"

"I was mad that you did lead me on" I laughed dully. "You know what's funny? Annabelle told Angelina and Alicia that I liked you but was upset that you liked her" I shook my head. "That girl is such a manipulative BITCH" I paced up and down my room, fuming.

"But I don't like her... I've never liked her..." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ok I might have liked her a little, she's hot and I'm a guy, do the math... but I've wanted you for much longer"

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting him to say that. "What?" I asked.

"Avery, when you left over the summer I was totally lost. I couldn't work it out, but because you weren't there I wasn't happy. I couldn't get you out of my head! I went crazy waiting for your next letter... George said it was because I liked you... I thought it was because you were my best friend and I missed you" He stopped to take a breath.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, so loud I could barely hear him over the thudding.

"When I found your compartment on the train, I stood outside for ages before entering, just watching you. I couldn't believe how different you looked after only one summer. You were taller, your hair was longer, your smile even better than I remembered and I was actually scared to open the door and say hello"

"Why?" I blinked at him, frozen in front of him. His blue eyes were wide and vulnerable and made my heart stop beating completely.

"Because it was you, but at the same time it wasn't you... it was a new you and it was different" He shrugged. "I didn't know what to make of it so I pushed it to the back of my head and acted normal" He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "And now I've lost you to Roger..." he sighed. "I'm such an idiot" He looked so miserable and heartbroken. "Why would Annabelle lie to us?"

"Because she's mental!" I exclaimed and stopped pacing. I sat next to him. "She lied and bitched about me because she liked you and would do anything to get you... and now she's got you" I sighed and looked at my hands.

Fred reached over and linked his fingers with mine.

"I guess we're stuck"

I bit my lip. I really needed to come clean. Roger would understand.

"Roger and I aren't really together" I admitted, squeezing his hand. He frowned.

"What?"

I smiled. "His ex wanted him back over the holiday and when he said no she blamed it on me... he didn't agree with her, but he didn't exactly deny it either. I've been going along with it to help him" I shrugged.

"But WHY!" Fred exclaimed.

"Because Roger is my _friend_ and I'm helping him out with a girl problem" I shrugged again. He thought for a second before grinning.

"So I'm not going to get beaten up if I do this?" He asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Do what?" I raised my eyebrow. Suddenly one arm was around my waist and the other was on my cheek, guiding me toward his face. I melted into the kiss and touched his cheek lightly. He pulled away, leaving me slightly breathless. "Uh no... no you're _not_ going to get beaten up if you do that" I shook my head. He smiled and brushed some hair off my face. "I however, might get hexed by your psychotic girlfriend" I rolled my eyes.

"Avery, you're not a threat to Annabelle, because there is no real attraction to Annabelle. You're the most beautiful girl I know because you don't hide behind fancy hair and makeup. You're you and you don't care what anyone thinks. You never have and I don't want you to listen to Annabelle when she tells you you're too dull, plain or boring for me... because you're not" He kissed me lightly again. "You have the most beautiful eyes... and you went to Romania to work with Dragons..." He pressed his lips against mine again "and you have a smoking hot body..." He murmured against them. I laughed and smacked his arm. He chuckled and linked his fingers with mine. "Nothing there, to me, screams plain, dull or boring"

"You're cheesy you know that" I smiled.

"Yeah well... Love does crazy things to people" he shrugged. He glanced around at my bed and smiled. In one swift movement, I have no idea how, we were lying together on my bed, his arm still firmly around my waist and my head on his chest.

"So what are we Fred?" I murmured quietly. He stroked my hair and was silent for a few minutes.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well... obviously together, but how will that go with our friendship?"

"Isn't it good we're friends first?" He asked.

"I guess... but we're both in relationships" I pointed out.

"Yours is fake"

"And yours is psychotic"

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Yeah... so I guess we keep us a secret... at least for the time being"

I sat up and looked at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Really" He smiled. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. Never had I felt this way about anyone before. Never felt the tingling lips, or the butterfly tummy... or the breathlessness that I felt right now.

This was love and it was bliss and I liked it.

* * *

**I mildly happy that this chapter is slightly better than the last. _Thank god_. I guess I am my harshest critic however, so everything lies on your reviews. Thanks and I apologise again.**

**xo **

**Plea**


	21. Weird like that

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 21: Weird Like That

* * *

"So you and Fred are together..." Roger paused to throw a handful of jelly beans in his mouth. We were in the library during our spare period, supposedly planning the next prefect meeting. Instead we were gossiping.

"In secret, yes" I finished for him. Roger was the only one who knew about Fred and he was the only one I could tell because my best friends both loved Annabelle. I couldn't even tell my sisters because the less people knew the better for Fred and I.

"So we need to break up" Roger nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah we do... but not yet" I shrugged. "Fred's breaking up with Annabelle tonight. _We_, as in you and me, can't breakup just yet because it will be so obvious what's going on" I explained. Fred and I had spent the rest of  
the night talking about what we needed to do. I smiled remembering the feeling of waking up in his arms this morning

"Ah makes sense..." Roger nodded. "So how're we gonna break up? Huge fight? Public display? Lots of swearing?" he chuckled. Clearly he was loving this.

I laughed. "This has to be the weirdest relationship I've ever been in" I shook my head.

"And the easiest. Shit, if I could find someone like you A.V I'd be the luckiest guy in the world" He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Too bad you see me like a sister hey?" I nudged him. He laughed.

"That and you're in love with someone else" he nudged me back.

I smiled and sighed happily. "So true" I grinned.

Something smacked into the side of my face and I frowned. A paper plane fell to the desk in front of me.

I unfolded it and read the words. _No flirting in the library. _

I smiled and looked around. On the other side of the room, Fred sat behind a propped up book, pretending to be doing homework.

_Come over here weirdo, he knows. _I wrote back and threw it across the room.

I watched him read it then he shot to his feet within seconds he was throwing himself into the seat next to me.

"You told your boyfriend about us?" he asked with a slight frown. He looked around furtively before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"It's a strange relationship like that" I shrugged and smiled at Roger.

Roger just nodded. Then he cleared his throat. "While you're here Weasley, I just want to say that if you hurt this girl in any way I will personally come after you and hurt you" his face was stony and dead serious. Fred picked up my hand and gripped it tightly.

"I promise you I won't hurt her" he nodded seriously. I bit my lip and squeezed his hand back. Both boys nodded at each other and like that one of those silent guy messages was passed.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked, pulling a face and dropping his hand. The library was just too risky.

"Around... probably looking for me... but I'm a master of quick escapes" He grinned and leant back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Well you better get ready to go Mister Houdini... she's at the door" I nodded to the library doors where Annabelle, Angelina and Alicia were walking through.

"Crap" He sighed and stood up. He made it back over to his desk as she made her way over.

"Baby I missed you" I heard her exclaim. I sighed and turned back to Roger.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Roger murmured. I glanced over at Fred who had an arm around her waist.

"Because it's the only way this will work" I shrugged. Fred glanced over at me and winked. I smiled and looked away.

"It's not normal" Roger mumbled.

"Nothing we do is 'normal', Roge" I laughed lightly. But Roger was right. He may be mine now but at the same time he was still very much hers.

And it sucked.

I couldn't help glancing up every few minutes to see what was going on. Quite often I'd find him looking at me as well. It was like a game. He'd catch me, I'd catch him, he'd smile, I'd smile, he'd look away, I'd look away. Every time he smiled, butterflies exploded in my stomach.

I just wished I could have him all the time.

"Alright, well I need to get a book for ancient runes... I'll meet you at Transfiguration?" I closed the prefect notebook and stood.

"Sure, I'll save you a seat" Roger smiled. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before leaving. I shook my head and went to the shelves.

I scanned the spines of the books for the one I needed, humming lightly to myself.

"I don't like him touching you" Fred's voice in my ear made me jump. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Fred, Library!" I hissed. I turned around and faced him. "Bit risky"

"I don't like Roger touching you" He frowned. I kissed him softly and sighed.

"And you think I like Annabelle slutting all over you?" I frowned.

He sighed and rested his head against mine. "I'm working on it... she's stuck to me like I'm a life preserver"

"She's going to cause trouble" I agreed.

"I'll work it out. It's you I want to be with. I promise you... And like you said, it'll be less trouble for everyone if Annabelle and I broke up first before we really get together" He kissed me softly and I was momentarily breathless.

"Fred... we're in the library"

He sighed and dropped his hands. "I know. Risky" He ducked to kiss me again and shot me a cheeky grin. "See you later love".

I let out a breath and leant against the bookshelf as he skipped off out of the library. This was going to be harder than we both anticipated.

* * *

I yawned and glanced at my watch. It was a little after midnight on the seventh floor and there was no one in sight. This was probably the worst part about being head girl – rounds three times a week. It was so boring and cut into sleep time.

Not to mention it was cold.

I heard a shuffling behind me and stopped. My heart beat thudded in my chest and I peered into the darkness.

"Anyone there?" I called out.

I shivered. This castle was so creepy at night... even though I knew there were ghosts all over the place, it was still freaky to run into one. Especially Bloody Baron.

I heard the noise again and sucked in a deep breath and turned around fully. "Come out please. It's after hours and you're not meant to be out of bed" I held my wand up and tried to steady my breathing. I was met with silence.

Until...

"ARGH!" I screamed as I was grabbed around the waist and pulled behind the tapestry closest to me. I struggled and tried to remember basic self defence... I'm pretty sure a palm to the nose would hurt... and a kick to the shin.

Oh wait, I'm a witch! _"EXPELLI-"_ a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Please don't hex me" He chuckled. My eyes widened.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand off my mouth and scowling. "You scared me half to death you ass!"

He laughed and held me close. "Fred Weasley love... The opportunity was just too good to pass up" He grinned cheekily at me. I frowned and turned away from him, my heart still hammering in my chest. "Hey... hey don't be like that" He put his hand on my cheek and guided my head toward him.

"I should give you detention" I whispered before our lips met and I melted. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him. His tongue flicked across my lips, hungry to get inside. My back was up against the wall but I wanted him closer. I needed him closer.

"We don't have to worry about getting caught here" He murmured against my mouth. "I wish we didn't have to worry about being caught at all" His hands slid down my back and cupped by butt.

"You're still with Annabelle... it can't be helped" I shrugged and rested my head against his shoulder.

"It'll be over soon. I need it to be over" He kissed my head. "I need to be with you"

"Wait for me to break up with Roger" I chuckled quietly.

"We need to hurry" He bought my face up to his again. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off of you in public" He kissed me again and I sighed.

"AVERY? Hey AVERY!"

Fred and I both froze. "It's Roger" I muttered. "I have to go"

"No don't..."

"See you when I get back. My room" I gave him a quick kiss and ducked out of the tapestry. "Over here!" I called out. "Thought I heard something" I walked quickly down the hallway toward Roger.

"What? Like your boyfriend?" He grinned and nodded to my messed up hair and my robe half off my shoulder. I blushed and fixed myself.

"Shut up Roge... let's just keep going" I sighed. He chuckled.

"We breaking up tomorrow?"

"Give it a bit more" I shrugged. He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close.

"Don't worry A.V... everything will work out soon" He promised. I nodded. Of course it would.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I can't believe this is kind of the downhill slide for this story! This morning I finished the final chapter on the base Copy so all that's left now is to upload the chapters. It's kind of sad, but GOOD NEWS: I started writing Roe's this afternoon, after much thought and excitement and I have posted the very first section on my blog...**

**pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com (without the spaces!)**

**hope you enjoy it.**

**xo Plea**


	22. Love

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 22: Love

* * *

"Oh poor Annabelle"

"So close to Valentines day!"

"Why'd he do it?"

"Don't know"

"Shame... they looked cute together"

I rolled my eyes. The topic of the conversation on everybody's lips was the break up between Fred and Annabelle. It hadn't been public, but everyone saw the aftermath of the crying Annabelle being consoled by Angelina and Alicia.

She'd been crying for four days straight. It was getting a little tiring if you asked me.

"Are you going to come and watch the match, Annabelle?" Alicia asked politely over breakfast. I glanced at the sullen looking girl staring at her toast.

"I don't think so. I think I might just read if that's ok" She pulled her lips into a smile but didn't look up.

My stomach pulled slightly, like I'd swallowed a Chocolate Frog whole. It was guilt. Annabelle was hurt because of me... and I may not like the girl but it still felt rotten that it was my fault.

"You should come Annabelle" I said lightly. "Sit with me in the stands"

She glanced up at me with a slight surprised expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because it's a gorgeous day and it's too good to just sit inside... and Slytherin verses Gryffindor matches are always brilliant" I smiled brightly at her.

"Well... I guess... if you don't mind" She nodded. Then she looked down at her toast.

Angelina and Alicia both shot me proud looks. Roe rolled her eyes and muttered something about me being too nice for my own good. Fred, however, had one eyebrow raised.

"I think I might get some air..." He stretched and stood. He cocked his head to the side slightly and then left.

"I'm going to find Roger to tell him I'll be sitting with you Annabelle... I'll see you outside ok?" I smiled and also stood. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and found my 'boyfriend'. "Babe I need to talk to you a second" I patted his back lightly. He looked up from his conversation with his friends and smiled.

"Sure" they all made whipping noises and I rolled my eyes. "Mature"

They laughed and I turned, Roger following me.

"What's up?" He asked as we walked.

"I just invited Annabelle to sit with me during the game" I hissed to him.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I feel guilty that she's hurt because it's all my fault... I'm a homewrecker!" I hissed. I pushed open the Great Hall doors and turned left.

"You're not a homewrecker A.V... They were going to be over soon anyway" Roger put an arm around my shoulders.

"I still feel guilty" I said flatly. "Also I needed a reason to leave the great hall so I could talk to Fred..." I stepped outside the doors and looked around for him. He was sitting on the stone wall, staring out over the forest.

"Right... I'll be leaving then" Roger saluted me and walked away.

I went over to the red-head and tapped his shoulder.

"Why are you being friendly with Annabelle?" He asked without turning around.

"Because I feel bad that she's hurt... it's my fault" I answered the question again.

"You still don't need to be friends with her... do you want her to find out? because really that would hurt her more don't you think?" He turned and glared at me.

I frowned. "Sorry for just being nice... the girl's actual friends are all on the team... she was just going to lock herself away in the tower and read a book" I snapped back.

"I thought you were the one that didn't want to take risks, love? The one that didn't want to get caught?" He scooped my hands up and kissed them.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean a girl should be miserable" I gave him a stern look.

"You don't even like Annabelle" he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't be nice to someone who's upset" I shot back. He smiled and pulled me close.

"This is why I love you" My breath caught in my throat at those words. "You're too nice, too perfect, too amazing..." He kissed me hard and I gasped. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me to stand between his knees. He pulled away to look at me.

"L-love me?" I stammered. He'd never said _that_ before!

"Of course A.V... I've always loved you – you're my best friend... but this is different, this is..."

"I love you too" I smiled, cutting him off. He didn't have to say anything more. He grinned and kissed me again.

"AVERY VANDERBILT!" I heard a shocked voice yell out to me. I jerked back from Fred and turned around. I was busted. So busted. "What the hell is going on!" Roe was stalking over to the both of us, broom over her shoulder and a confused look on her face.

"Hey Roe..." I bit my lip. She stopped in front of us and looked from Fred to me and back again. "I can explain – "

"Thank GOD. I thought I was going to have to drug you and lock you in a broom closet till you were both overcome with sexual frustration that you just went for it" was all she said before hugging me. I glanced at Fred and laughed.

"Of all the reactions anyone could have had... scolding, yelling, laughing... Roe approves" I rolled my eyes.

"You know A.V... I used to think you weren't my sister because we were so different... but lately... I think I see where I get it from" She pulled away and winked at me.

"Get what from?" I frowned.

"Oh you know... getting her own way, beating down the bitch, sneaking around behind peoples backs... it's all very... me" she winked. Then she turned to Fred. "Hurt her I kill you... Grab your broom, we have snakes to beat" She grinned and continued down to the pitch. I turned back to Fred and rubbed my neck.

"You should – "

"Yeah I need to – "

We both laughed and he jumped down off the wall. He kissed me lightly. "See you after the game. I love you"

"See you then" I nodded. He trotted off down the path after my sister, catching up with her and jumping on her back. I laughed and went inside to find Annabelle and Hermione.

Gryffindor vs Slytherin matches were always the best. It was the one place where house rivalries could be fought out without getting into trouble. So of course it was the loudest, noisiest, dirtiest games of the season.

"This _is_ rather exciting" Annabelle nodded to me, watching the people around us laughing and screaming at each other.

"I told you so" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, biting her lip and fiddling with her hands.

"Because... I don't know... it's not easy being heartbroken and alone?" I shrugged. Her face fell and she sighed.

"You really are the nicest person in the world Avery... I've been nothing but bitchy to you and here you are, sitting with me and being nice" She looked like she was about to cry again so I patted her arm.

"Never mind that Annabelle... let's just watch the game and have fun yeah?" I jumped to my feet with the crowd. The match was starting and both teams were hovering in the air, waiting for the whistle.

The game was fast paced and action filled. Twice Alicia was almost pulled off her broom by Flint and I'm sure I saw Roe poke the other chaser in the eye.

It wasn't long before the game was tied and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"THE GAME IS TIED AT 80-80! IT'S TOUGH AND TENSE DOWN ON THE PITCH AND... WAIT A MINUTE... WHAT IS VANDERBILT DOING?" Lee Jordan exclaimed over the loud speaker. I groaned and Annabelle laughed.

I watched as my sister launched herself off her broom and onto Draco Malfoy's back. Both of them came crashing to the ground where she proceeded pull his hair and pin him to the ground.

"IT APPEARS AS IF VANDERBILT AND MALFOY ARE HAVING A SLIGHT DISAGREEMENT WITH EACH OTHER... ALTHOUGH NOT LIKE IT'S HARD... JUST LAST NIGHT ROE WAS BELTING ME OVER THE HEAD WITH A QUIDDITCH MAGAZINE BECAUSE – "

"JORDAN GET ON WITH IT!" McGonagall yelled at Lee.

"Oh come on Roe... now you're really in trouble" I grumbled and folded my arms.

I watched as Fred and George picked my sister up under her arms and lift her off the blonde. They set her down on her feet about five meters away and laughed. Malfoy got to his feet and yelled something out.

"What is Fred doing?" Annabelle exclaimed as Fred turned around and stalked over to Malfoy. Malfoy said something else and Fred pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. Malfoy, for the second time this year, crumpled to the floor. Fred launched himself on top of Malfoy and continued to punch him. Annabelle squealed so many times you'd think it was him being beaten up.

"Oh he is in SO much trouble..." I muttered.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game was over. Default win to Slytherin because of a fight. Roe, George and Fred were hurried back up to the castle before anyone could even move.

"Why would he do that?" Annabelle gripped my arm tightly. "He's going to get into SO much trouble"

"Never mind him! What about my sister! Malfoy must have said something really bad this time... come on, we might be able to eves-drop" I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the buzzing crowd.

We ran all the way up to the castle and to Umbridge's office. It would be the first place they would be taken to I knew it.

I put a finger to my lips and Annabelle and I pressed our ears against the door.

"HOW DARE you fight like muggles?" Umbridge shrieked. "Miss Vanderbilt, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Malfoy" My sister spat the word "was bad-mouthing my family... bad mouthing Harry's family... he just pushed me too far" Roe exclaimed. I heard a bang.

"It is up to you to ignore these things and control your temper!" Umbridge shrieked. "Weasley, what about you?"

"Called Rosalie a slut and then bagged out my family" He dead panned. "I don't know about you but my family is important to me"

I winced. Now was not the time to be cheeky.

"Silence Mr Weasley... Expulsion. All three of you will never return to this institution – "

"NO!" I exclaimed. There was silence on the other side and I exchanged a look with Annabelle. The door opened and we almost fell into the room.

"Miss Vanderbilt and Miss Valentine... is there anything I could help you with?" Umbridge smiled meanly down at us.

"Don't expel them Professor" I blurted out. "Give them detention till the end of their schooling, make them clean the toilets with their tooth brushes... just don't expel them" I bit my lip and glanced at my friends.

"And why should I do this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because... well... they didn't kill Malfoy did they?" Annabelle spoke up. "They just kind of... hit him a bit" She shrugged.

Umbridge looked from Annabelle to me and then to our friends.

"Lifetime ban from Quidditch" She said that evil grin still on her face.

"WHAT! NO!"

"FUCK THAT!"

"NO – "

"SILENCE!" She shrieked, her face turning purple. Fred, George and Roe fell silent. "Lifetime ban. Have Miss Vanderbilt and Miss Valentine to thank"

We stood awkwardly for a moment before she glanced at us again.

"Get OUT!" She pointed to her door.

The five of us pushed our way out of it and into the corridor.

"Fuck I hate Malfoy" Roe swore and kicked the suit of armour next to her.

"Yeah well, thank me later" I rolled my eyes. She threw me a grateful look.

"Freddy, you could have been expelled" Annabelle said and threw her arms around his neck. I swallowed the jealousy that surfaced in my stomach and stared at the floor. "I could have really lost you"

"Ah...Thanks for saving me" Fred patted her on the back. He tried to push her away but she latched onto his waist. Fred sighed and stopped trying "but I really think something has to be done about her... am I right George?"

"I think you're right Fred" George agreed. He hugged me tightly. "Thanks for saving us though" He muttered. "Mum would have skinned us alive"

"Your mum... what about my mum? There'd be nothing left of Roe to find" I laughed. I pulled away from him and smiled at Fred.

"Thankyou so much A.V..." He smiled. He pulled away from Annabelle finally and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so, so sorry for ignoring you" He said so Annabelle could hear.

"Uhm...Fred can we talk?" Annabelle asked, grasping Fred's hand and pulling him away from me.

"Oh no, you don't" Roe rolled her eyes. "Come on, I need to celebrate the fact that the annoying one saved my butt" She grabbed Annabelle's arm and dragged her away down the corridor before the blonde could protest.

I sighed and looked between the twins.

"So..." I rocked on the balls of my feet.

"It's ok A.V... I know about you two" George chuckled slightly. I didn't have to be told twice before I flew into Fred's arms.

"Why did you have to attack Malfoy!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm a couple of times. He grabbed my wrists, kissed me softly and laughed.

"He insulted Roe, he insulted me and he insulted my mum... no one gets away with that" He shrugged grimly. "As for the old bat in there..." He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "She'll get her what for, you just wait"

"Too right Brother" George agreed. I turned to look at him.

"How long have you known about us?" I asked.

"Ahh... uhm same time as you told Roger I guess" He shrugged and looked at his feet. I raised an eyebrow.

"You told him before that didn't you?"

"He's my brother love, of course I did" Fred kissed me again. "Come on, we better go inform Angelina she needs to find two beaters and a chaser..."

"Oh she's going to have kittens" I laughed. He kissed me once more and we walked back to the common room.

* * *

**Plea's note:**

**Whoops, I edited this HOURS ago but forgot to upload. Will you forgive me if I upload a second chapter? ;)**


	23. Quidditch does the body good

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 23: Quidditch does the body good.

* * *

February passed by quicker than anyone would have expected. The work load for the seventh years was so intense there was no time to think of anything else. It was probably a good idea that Fred and I weren't able to be public yet because nothing would have been done.

I watched him from across the library as him and George worked on something super top secret. So top secret even Lee didn't know about it... which made me worried. There was rarely anything those twins did without Lee Jordan.

"What do you think they're doing?" I muttered to Angelina.

"Who knows... probably brainstorming more products for the shop" Angelina shrugged.

"No... no I don't think so... they'd have Lee involved... but he's with Alicia right now because they told him to go away" I bit my lip.

"It's probably something stupid for Lee's birthday" She shrugged without looking up.

"Yeah. Maybe... still, it's a bit strange he hasn't told us about it" I bit my lip. I shook my head after a minute and looked back at my work.

"Hey Avery?" I heard someone approach the desk.

"Hey Roge" I smiled at him and moved my bag for him to sit. He shook his head and looked at his hands.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked upset about something and I knew this was it. The break-up. I sucked in a deep breath.

"We need to talk... uh... alone?" He rubbed the back of his head and shuffled on his feet.

"Oh no" Ange whispered as I stood. I dropped my quill and walked with him to a secluded section of the library. Naturally, someone would have followed to overhear. It seemed gossips frequented the library so this was the perfect place.

"I'm so sorry Avery... I just... can't be with you... I don't see you that way anymore" He looked at me, regret burning in his eyes. "You'll always be my friend... and I'll always care, but I don't... I don't want to be with you anymore"

I looked at my hands, my hair falling over my face. This actually hurt more than I thought it would... it wasn't meant to hurt! This relationship wasn't even real, yet I felt like I was losing something important.

I looked up at him, my eyes watery. "We'll still be friends?"

Roger smiled as if he knew what I was thinking. "Of course A.V... you've been the best friend I have ever had, you were there for me" He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head. "We'll always be friends, but I can't _be_ with you. I'm sorry"

He let go of me and left. I breathed in and leant against the book shelf behind me.

"A.V... are you ok honey?" I heard Angelina murmured quietly from the end of the stack. I nodded but dropped my head.

I decided that if this was going to be a break up I may as well do it right. I let tears slide down my face as Ange wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry honey... so sorry" She muttered as she held me.

Angelina helped me back up to the common room and sat me in front of the fire. My sisters, Alicia and Annabelle crowded around me.

News spread quickly of the break up like I thought it would and I could hear people whispering around us.

"Did he give a reason?" Allie asked, stroking my hair as I leant against her.

"Nope" I shook my head. "Just said he didn't feel that way about me anymore" I sniffled. "I guess I kind of saw it coming... I mean, I haven't really spoken to him for like 2 weeks... I blamed it on school work but I guess..."

"Least you had warning" Annabelle let out a slight laugh. "It's worse when you don't" I felt slightly guilty when she said this. "But it's ok... Fred told me that he just needed a break to work some things out. I mean of course I was upset but I know we'll get back together... one day" She smiled serenely. My guilty feeling was long gone.

"Well we're not exactly talking about you are we?" Roe rolled her eyes. Annabelle shut her mouth and glared at Roe. I ducked my head so I wouldn't laugh at my sister.

"If it's ok with you guys, I think I might just go to my room" I said quietly, wiping my cheeks again.

"Of course, of course" Ange smiled warmly and hugged my shoulders. "Do you want me to come and get you for dinner?"

"Sure" I nodded. I walked alone up to my room and laid down on my bed, staring at the canopy. Why hadn't it occurred to me to ask Fred how he broke up with Annabelle? He pretty much told her that he would be back with her in no time... did that mean he would drop me in a heartbeat or was he already with her?

"You know, you're such a drama queen" I heard Fred at the balcony doors. I felt the mattress dip as he crawled over to me. "Are you ok?" He kissed my cheek and laid beside me.

"Yeah of course I am... Roger and I weren't actually together, I haven't lost anything" I turned on my side and looked at him. "Annabelle doesn't think she's lost anything either, apparently" I raised an eyebrow. Fred frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She told us all that you told her that you and her were going to get back together because you just needed a break to sort things out" I smirked slightly, watching his expression. It changed from confusion to annoyance in a second.

"Well that's a fucking lie because when I broke up with her I said that we were done because I don't see her that way at all" He raised his eyes to mine and stared at me. "You don't believe her do you?"

"No!" I laughed. "Of course not" I took his hand and linked our fingers. "I just wanted to see what you really said"

"Well that's it. I swear. The only girl I want to be with now is you... which will be..." he trailed off, waiting for me to tell him when we could be together.

"Soon love" I smiled. "Give it some time"

He pulled a face. "How much time?" He asked.

"Enough for people not to start talking about us" I smiled. He growled something unintelligible and pulled me on top of him.

"I don't care if people talk, I just want to be able to hold your hand in public, or smile at you across the table. I just want to be with you" He pulled me down so I was laying on his chest. He put his arms around me and held me in place.

"Soon. We have all the time in the world to be together" I murmured.

"No we don't" He muttered. I don't think I was meant to hear because he didn't continue.

"So what's the big secret that you and George are working on? So big even Lee can't be involved" I chuckled, remembering the disgruntled look on Lee's face when he was told to nick off.

"Oh nothing important" He kissed my head.

"Well it must be if Lee can't even be involved with it" I sat up and looked down at him. He just shrugged.

"It's nothing A.V" He smiled and pulled on my arms again. This time he kissed me. "Mm, how long until dinner" He asked around my lips, joking slightly. I smiled and pressed myself into him and kissed him with force. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands skittered over the skin on my stomach. His hands brushed up and down my sides, leaving trails of tingles where they went.

"Long enough" I murmured, hooking my fingers under the top of his jeans. His head jerked up, a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He breathed.

I just smiled and played with the hem of his shirt. Within seconds it was on the floor and I was staring at a very fit, fine and perfect looking body.

Forget milk ladies, Quidditch does the body marvellously.

I ran my hands over his pale chest and bit my lip. He was all mine. Honestly and completely mine. I fell in love with my best friend, and he fell back. Life was bliss.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Pretty sure this is the second last chapter guys... Sad I know! I'm still refining the final chapter so i'm happy with it. I can't post it till I'm happy. **

**On a side note, Roe's story is coming along swimmingly ;) It's kind of difficult to slide from Avery to Roe because their personalities are so different but I'm just watching a LOT of Wizards of Waverly Place because Selena Gomez/Alex Russo is how I imagine Roe to be sometimes ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**xo  
Plea **


	24. Ruin Lives

**Fell in Love Without You**

**Chapter 24: But I DIDN'T**

* * *

One of the good things about Roger and I breaking up was Fred and I could curl up on the couch, or take a walk around the lake without people thinking twice about it. Of course people guessed that we were friends again – I mean we were Fred and A.V... best friends since forever. They were used to seeing me hugging him, or curled up with him on the couch. As long as we didn't snog in front of anyone we were ok.

It also gave us the perfect set up to actually being in a relationship.

Annabelle however, wasn't the nicest person about it. "Don't think that now you're single Fred's going to fall for you" Annabelle slid into the seat next to me during transfiguration.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and looked around to see if anyone else could hear this. They couldn't, obviously, Annabelle was smarter than that.

"You heard me. Stay away from Fred" She said evenly.

"Well I'm sorry, but I think that's up to Fred to decide" I narrowed my eyes at her. She rolled hers.

"Silly... boys don't know what they want. We have to tell them... Why do you think Fred was so mad at you? I told him you didn't want him, you wanted Roger instead" She smirked.

"Well he's not mad at me now is he?" I raised an eyebrow. "And I'm no longer with Roger"

"No... but people get back with their ex's all the time" She smiled and laughed. "I saw the way he looked at you before Avery and it's the same now. Back off or I can guarantee I will make your life _hell_" She threatened through gritted teeth. Her face was going a slight pink colour with frustration.

"Oh? Fred looks at me a certain way?" I tipped my head to the side. "Really? I've never noticed?" I glanced across the room at Fred deep in conversation with George, planning that secret thing that they could tell no one about. As if I'd called his name he looked up and over at me. He smiled and winked. "Oh you mean like that?" I smirked and turned back to Annabelle.

"I mean it Avery... I will ruin your life if you don't give it up now" She threatened.

"Whatever Annabelle" I rolled my eyes. "What are you going to do?" I sighed and turned back to my work. I felt a sharp tug on my hair and then a stinging as some was ripped out. "OW What the hell!" I exclaimed, glaring at the girl who now held a few strands of my hair in her fingertips.

"Oh there was a big icky bug in your hair!" She exclaimed. "But I got it" She turned back to the front. I stared at her. I still questioned that girls mental health. Really, I did.

"Excellent! That's really excellent!" Harry grinned around the room at the 40 or so patronuses that were currently scampering around our feet. I glanced around at everyone and smiled as well. We'd all come such a long way since the first DA meeting. Even Neville had been able to produce a perfect Patronus.

I watched as my Weasel rolled around on the floor with a silvery otter.

"Do you mind?" I shot a playful glare at Fred. He just grinned and nudged me. I nudged him back and laughed as my Weasel dived on his Otter.

"Your patronuses need to get a room" Roe grinned from behind us. Her Ferret was running around her shoulders and neck.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I didn't know patronuses ran in the family" I nodded between my weasel and her ferret.

"They don't... Riley got a deer" she nodded to our little sister petting the silver doe in front of her.

"George and I got the same thing" Fred nodded to the identical otter roaming around the room.

"That's because you and George are the same person" I rolled my eyes.

"Double the fun, Darling" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"More like double the trouble" I smirked. He pretended to look shocked and opened his mouth to say something, but an echoing rumble cut him off.

Everyone froze where they were, glancing at each other.

"Did you – "

"I did but did – "

Another rumble cut us all off again and we all made a mad scramble to stand in a defensive position. Not one person spoke, we just stood and waited.

The door burst open, making us all jump. Annabelle came running in.

"They're coming! I can't believe they're coming!" She screamed.

"What Annabelle?" Riley frowned and stepped forward.

"Umbridge!" She screamed as the wall closest to us collapsed. Fred grabbed me around the waist as the wall crumbled around us and pulled me away from the falling stone.

"Ah there you all are. You're a hard bunch of students to find" Umbridge's simpering voice made me shiver. "Right, go get them" She nodded to the inquisitorial squad behind her.

The Slytherins piled in and started taking people hostage, as if we were being arrested.

"Touch me Malfoy and I will make _sure_ you lose your most precious asset" Roe snarled at the blonde. He smirked at her and plucked her wand out of her fingers.

"In front of the Headmistress love? I think not" He smiled and took her hands in his.

"I must thank you Miss Vanderbilt... I was most surprised when you came to find me earlier to inform me of this" Umbridge smiled at me. I think it was meant to be kind, but it scared the pants off me.

"Wait what?" I stammered as her words sunk in. "I didn't come and see you earlier?" I frowned.

"Why, yes you did. You had tea with me and told me everything" She smiled. "Say goodbye to your friends as they go to detention"

I glanced at the people around me. They were all staring, eyes narrowed and glaring. Even Roe had stopped struggling.

"But I didn't do it!" I exclaimed. "I... I was with you Fred!" I exclaimed.

"You were... but then I had to go and see George about something... you... how could you Avery?" He sounded shocked as he said this. I didn't want to believe it either but it wasn't true.

"Headmistress, I swear it wasn't me who came to you" I stammered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Miss Vanderbilt stop being so modest. I don't know why you didn't join the Inquisitorial Squad. We could have used you" She smiled again and exited the room.

There was only one person who could have done this.

"YOU!" I yelled, lunging for Annabelle. Marcus Flint pulled her out of the way just in time. "How did you do it Annabelle? Hmm? How did you convince her it was me?" I followed them as they walked.

Annabelle just smirked. "Told you not to mess with me Avery. Didn't I? I said I would ruin your life and here I am... doing just that" She smiled meanly and then stared straight ahead.

She didn't say anything else and she was lead away with my other friends into the Great Hall for their detention.

I planted myself on the staircase as I waited for them to exit. They did, four hours later, all bleeding and groaning under their breaths.

"I didn't do it" I said to Harry as he passed.

"Oh don't bother Avery" He dodged around me. "Umbridge said so herself"

People murmured in agreement as they passed by. Fred stopped dead in front of me.

"Avery, why?" Was all he said. I let out a frustrated growl and placed my hands on his shoulder.

"But I didn't. You have to believe me!" I exclaimed. "I was with you ALL afternoon... when did I –"

"Why the fuck would Umbridge address you PERSONALLY Avery? She just wouldn't unless it was YOU" He shot me one more pained glare before he walked away. I stood and let the others walk around me.

I had to hand it to her, Annabelle really did know how to ruin lives.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ahh I'm sorry about the Cliffhangers! I love them ;) I JUST finished completely editing the final chapter and the epilogue. I was actually sad to write the final word! Ahh so excited. I'm just letting you know NOW that there may be a short delay between AV's story and Roe's due to how much time I was putting into AV's I havent had time to reall yget on top of Roe's just yet but NEVER FEAR... I will post the link to Roe's story on the end of this story so you all get the Email Notification :)**

**Anyway, until next time 3 **

**Plea**


	25. He Left

**Fell in Love Without You**

Chapter 25: He left.

* * *

No one spoke to me for the next day and a half. They avoided me at all costs so I just stayed in my room. I didn't see the point in trying to fight it. Annabelle had won. That was it.

No matter how many times I tried to tell people that I didn't do it, I didn't rat them out... no one believed me.

I sat by myself in charms and amused myself by creating birds out of thin air.

I heard a gasp from across the room and sat up straight. "What the..." Annabelle stood up and looked at her hands. "What the hell is happening?" she exclaimed. I smothered a laugh when I realised her skin was going all red and splotchy, boils covering every visible surface. She turned around and I realised she had boils sprouting on her face as well.

"Annabelle, wait!" Angelina ran out of the room after her. I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped my lips and people turned to glare at me. I shrugged and put my head down. I was just happy that something awful had happened to the cow. Karma bitch.

Whispers of Annabelle's horrible boil eruption were all over the school come lunch time and I walked down to the Great Hall in even greater spirits.

"AVERY!" Roe yelled at me when I entered through the doors. Her and Ron Weasley grabbed my arms and dragged me into the classroom opposite the Great Hall.

"What the fuck?" I swore as they dropped me on my ass in the room. I looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, Riley, Ginny, Ron, Roe and the twins all grinning down at me.

"You didn't tell!" Hermione said happily, offering me her hand.

"Well duh!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "Wait, why are you suddenly believing me now?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and looked around for some kind of mean practical joke that would be played on me.

"Because you're not the one with boils on your face" Harry smiled.

"Huh?"

"Hermione hexed the contract we all signed. If any of us tell then we get covered in boils that have no cure. They just have to fade over time!" Roe explained happily.

"The point is, you aren't the one covered in boils so it couldn't have been you" George finished my sisters sentence.

I frowned slightly and looked at them all. "So you believe me"

"Yup... we just have to find out why Umbridge thought Annabelle was you" Riley moved forward to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Fred muttered from behind everyone. I glanced up and stared at him.

"Uh... I think it's time to clear the room" Roe coughed into her hand "Spread the news that she's innocent and everything"

"Agreed" George nodded.

The others peered between me and Fred suspiciously.

"How could you not believe me Fred?" I folded my arms as everyone retreated. "You know I couldn't possibly have done it"

"Avery, Professor Umbridge walked in and addressed you personally. How could I NOT believe it?" He placed his hands on my shoulder. "I didn't want to believe it, but she told us you had TEA with her and told her everything... What else was I meant to believe?"

"The truth" I murmured softly, but I didn't argue. "Annabelle warned me she was going to make my life hell"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because of you. I think she kind of guessed what was going on between us... what _is_ going on between us" I shrugged. "She succeeded"

"Yeah, but now she's busted" He winked and kissed me quickly. "Come on, to the hospital wing!" He exclaimed before dragging me from the room and through the school.

We burst into the infirmary and ran over to Annabelle's bed. Alicia and Angelina were sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Angelina narrowed her eyes at me but I ignored it.

"How the hell did you do it Annabelle?" I demanded, glaring at the girl wrapped in bandages. I almost felt sort for her. _Almost_.

"Do what?" She said miserably.

"Oh come on Annabelle... Hermione put a hex on the parchment so that if anyone told we'd know who it was" Fred shook his head. "How did you convince Umbridge you were Avery?"

"Fred! That's absurd! Umbridge addressed Avery personally!" Alicia argued.

"Then why aren't I the one with the boils?" I snapped. "How Annabelle? How did you do it?" I demanded. "You wanted to ruin my life and you succeeded. Now tell me, _how did you do it_"

She let out a sigh and looked away from me. "Polyjuice potion. There was a vial of it in Snape's store room so I stole it..." She said quietly, with a sigh. "And used it against you" she finished.

"You pulled my hair out during transfiguration" I gasped, realisation hitting me like bricks. Angelina and Alicia gaped.

"Why the fuck did you DO THAT!" Ange yelled, dropping the girls hand and jumping to her feet.

"Because Avery took the one thing from me that I really liked... but then she always had him I guess" Anabelle mumbled miserably.

"_Fred_? You did this because of Fred?" Alicia clapped a hand to her mouth. "Are you insane?"

"I've been saying that all year!" I exclaimed. "She's a two faced, evil, manipulative BITCH" I snarled. "But you all thought she was perfect. Good work guys" I rolled my eyes and walked out.

The three of them followed me.

"Avery we're so – "

"Don't both Ange... I know you're sorry. You two are my best friends but you did have to room with her" I shrugged.

"But we're sorry. So sorry" Alicia hugged me. I smiled and hugged her.

"So you and Fred hey?" Angelina winked at me. I bit my lip and felt Fred thread an arm around my waist.

"Can't say I didn't see it happening eventually" Alicia rolled her eyes.

I laughed and felt Fred plant a kiss on my head. Annabelle ended up ruining her own life trying to ruin mine. I hate to say it, but Karma is a bitch. A total, total bitch.

Life was good after the incident. It was busy with all the seventh year stuff we had going on but I was able to be open with Fred.

Roger and I were friends again and actually talking in public. It was funny watching people gape at us because, apparently according to them, it was illegal to talk to an 'ex' when I had a new boyfriend. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

Life was too good to be messed up.

"You know I love you don't you A.V.?" Fred mumbled into the back of my neck as we drifted off to sleep.

I smiled and rolled over to face him. "Of course" I smiled, kissing him lightly.

"You know I love you no matter what right?" He asked again. This time I could see how serious his face looked.

"Of... of course" I watched him closely, wondering what he was talking about.

"Even when I'm not around all I think about is you" He smiled. I smiled back.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way" He kissed me and closed his eyes. I watched him as he fell to sleep. I loved all the small details about him – the way his hair fell over his face, the freckles across his nose, the small scar in his eyebrow. They were the things that made him mine... differentiated him from George.

I woke without him the next morning. It was the first time I'd woken up alone and it worried me.

"Have you seen Fred?" I asked Angelina as I entered the common room.

"No?" She frowned and looked up from the paper she was reading in front of the fire. "He wasn't in your room when you woke up?"

"No, first time ever" I shrugged. She pulled a face and raised her eyebrow.

"He probably went back to his room for something... look, there's Lee now" She nodded to our friend exiting the boys dormitories.

"Lee!" I called out. "Is Fred up there?" I asked as he got closer.

"Nope. Neither is George... I figured they were already down here" He raised his eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Nope. Fred was gone when I woke up..." My mind flickered to the thing George and Fred had been planning this past term.

"Don't worry A.V. they probably went down to breakfast... you know how they are about food" Lee clapped me on the shoulder and squeezed it. I smiled and nodded and waited impatiently for Allie to arrive so we could go down.

I was practically pushing my friends down the staircase with impatience when we finally left. We were almost there when we heard a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the entrance hall.

"Oh what have they done now?" I groaned, knowing it just HAD to be the twins. Filch pushed past us, brandishing pieces of paper like they were gold.

"I can whip them! I CAN FINALLY WHIP THEM!" He was chanting gleefully. He skipped down the steps. I glanced at my friends and at the same time we sprinted down the last flight of stairs.

Most of the school seemed to be assembled in the entrance hall, like the night Trelawly had been sacked. Students were standing around in a great ring. The girl closests to me looked like she was covered in stinksap. Teaches and Ghosts were also in this crowd.

"Oh what did they _do_!" I groaned, running my hand through my hair. I pushed through the crowd to get a better look at Fred and George. Fred glanced at me guiltily before turning away.

"So!" Umbridge sounded triumphantly from behind me. I turned and saw her standing on the stairs, looking down at the twins. An analogy between a eagle and a mouse flickered through my head. "So you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah" Fred said, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear. Filch tapped the headmistresses shoulder happily.

"I've got the form Headmistress. I've got the form and the whips, please let me do it" He said gleefully, grinning meanly down at Fred and George.

"Very good Argus" She said "You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school" She gazed down at Fred and George. My heart hammered in my chest.

"You know what?" Said Fred "I don't think we are" He turned to George "George, I think we've outgrown full time education"

"Yeah I've been feeling a bit that way myself" George said lightly.

"Time to test out talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely" agreed George. He grinned at Ange who was beside me. "Sorry I've got to run love, I'll talk to you soon, I promise" He kissed her cheek lightly before raising his wand like Fred had just done.

"_Accio brooms!_"

A crash was heard somewhere from a distance but I didn't look around. I just kept my eyes trained on Fred. He didn't look at me. Why wouldn't he look at me? George kissed Angelina and they weren't even together... yet, I didn't even get a goodbye.

Fred kept his eyes trained on where his wand was pointing. Soon their broomsticks, still trailing the heavy chains and iron pegs that Umbridge had used to fasten them to her office wall, hurtled along the corridor.

"We won't be seeing you" Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broom.

"Yeah don't bother keeping in touch" George said, swinging his leg over his own.

Fred looked around at the students in the crowd. His eyes didn't even pause on me. "If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number 23 Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" He said in a loud voice "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear to use our products to get rid of this old bat" George said gleefully "And friends of course" He looked at me and winked. I tried to smile but it didn't quite work. All I could think about was the fact that Fred was flying away without even a goodbye.

"GET THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late. As the inquisitorial squad closed in, Fred and George shot 15 feet into the air. The iron peg swung dangerously from the chains as they hovered.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred yelled at the poltergeist clapping his hands in delight. He didn't look down at me once as he licked the fuses on the Wet Start fireworks. He threw them into the air, saluted the student body with George and then sped off out of the doors.

The crowd screamed in delight as they were showered with dragons and all sorts of shapes from the fireworks. Instead of laughing and screaming with my friends, I ran out the doors after the twins. I watched him fly off into the distance, my heart breaking as he left. He hadn't even left me with anything, not even a kiss or a wave.

I'm not gonna lie. It hurt.

A lot.

"So that's what you get hey? You fought for him and he just left you, without a word" Annabelle smirked from behind me. I could tell she was smirking just from the tone of her voice.

"I don't know how you're even a Gryffindor, Annabelle" I said without turning around.

"Why's that Avery? Because I'm not sweet, cute and innocent like you?"

I turned around.

"No... Because you're a fucking bitch!" I yelled before slapping her across the cheek. Her surprised expression comforted me slightly as I walked back inside, completely alone and heartbroken.

It was over. I wanted to desperately believe it wasn't... but he left without even a goodbye. It was completely over.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Well this is it guys. This is the end. I'm so thankful to all who read the story. I'm thankful to my reviewers and well, my fans. I suppose I could call you my fans couldn't I? I'm not sure. **

**Never Fear, I'm totally lying about it being the end ;) I have an epilogue to upload very soon. Probably tomorrow after work. **

**Thank you again and I'll write a proper thankyou then. **

**till then my friends, **

**xo  
Plea Of Insanity **


	26. Epilogue

**Fell in Love Without You**

**Epilogue: You thought I was gonna just leave it, didn't you?**

* * *

"Finale boarding call, Flight 107 to Romania. Final boarding call, Flight 107 to Romania"

I sighed and put my book in my travel bag. That was my flight. My life after Hogwarts was about to begin and I was excited. The last two months had been terrible to say the least. I didn't really talk to anyone except my sisters, Roger, Ange and Allie. I couldn't work out why he never wrote, I couldn't work out why I never got a letter from him like Ange got from George. They weren't even together back then but he still wrote to her.

The day after I graduated I wrote to Charlie Weasley and requested an internship on the Dragon Reserve. Of course he accepted me right away. The day after that, I announced to my close friends and my family that I was leaving and now here I was. A week after graduating, going off to start working with Dragons.

It was my dream. I may have deviated from it slightly once upon a time, but here I was, boarding a plane (I hate portkeys over long distance) and leaving everything behind.

I might be bitter, but I had every right to be. I picked up my bag and my mind flickered slightly to Fred. I sighed and shook my head. He left first and now I was too.

I stepped up to the girl and handed her my ticket. "Off on a big adventure love?" she smiled.

"Something like that" I nodded with a smile.

"AVERY!" I heard my name being yelled from behind me. I knitted my eyebrows together and turned around.

"Oh Merlin..." I groaned and turned back around. "Do you think we could speed this up so I can get on that plane?" I asked her. She looked from me to the red-head dodging around people behind me.

"Do you know him honey?" The girl asked me, her mouth half open.

"Unfortunately, yes" I nodded. "He's my... well he's my boyfriend... ex-boyfriend?" I corrected, unsure what the hell we were. "It doesn't matter, point is I need to get on that plane NOW" I hissed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she nodded behind me.

"Avery, please wait..." I heard his voice and it pulled at my heart. I turned around slowly and my own mouth dropped open.

The person walking toward me wasn't the Fred I remembered. This one was tall, broad and grown up. His hair was shorter and he was wearing an actual suit. He was also about a half inch taller. His eyes though, they were the same sparkly forget-me-not that I loved.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" I asked as he slowed down to a walk. I folded my arms and looked at my nails. Mainly so i would have a heart attack from staring at him.

"Stopping you from leaving" He shrugged.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Roe"

"Damn her" I muttered. He sighed and grabbed my hand. He bought it to his hand for a kiss.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked against my skin.

"Why am I _leaving_?" I repeated fiercely. I ripped my hand away from his face and scowled. "Why should you care if I leave or not?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "_You_ left me Fred. You flew away from the castle without so much as a goodbye. I woke _alone_ and you didn't even wave as you left?" I stepped out of the line to let people keep boarding the plane. No one moved, they were too busy watching me and Fred. "You didn't even WRITE!" I threw my hands in the air, all the anger and frustration leaking out now he was here.

"We were busy setting up shop and..."

"Don't Fred. Just don't. You left me at school, you didn't even tell me what you were doing. You just... left" I shook my head. My hair fell around my face like a curtain. "George wrote to Angie every damn day. They weren't even together back then and he still wrote to her" I felt a sob escape my lips.

"I couldn't exactly tell you I was going could I?" He shrugged. "You would have tried to stop us, you might have..."

"Might have what Fred? Told someone? I wouldn't have done that and you know it. I wouldn't have stopped you even if I tried. You're a stubborn prick" I shook my head and picked up my bags. "I'm going to Romania, your brother's given me a job and – "

"I didn't write because I didn't know what to say. I didn't say goodbye because I know I wouldn't have been able to leave you" He said softly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's your excuse... that if you'd said goodbye you wouldn't have been able to leave? That's BULLSHIT!" I shrieked. People from other terminals were watching us now, apparently very interested in a lovers spat.

"Because I love you Avery. You were the one thing that would have kept me at that school"

"Fuck off Fred. You don't love me. You're a stubborn prick and you would have left no matter what. I'm going to Romania. You can't stop me" I shook my head and stepped up to the girl again. "Can I board the plane now? Please?" I gasped, on the verge of tears. "I really – "

I was cut off as he grabbed me, pulled me into him and pressed his lips against mine. "I'm not letting you leave. If I'm so stubborn, you're not leaving" He shook his head and kissed me again. "Avery Vanderbilt, I love you with all my heart. I always have. From when we were kids... to right now. I'm sorry I left you, but I was building a shop so I could have money to give us a good life" He looked right into my eyes left me breathless. "I love you" he murmured.

"Oh go with him girl!" the ticket girl let out an excited squeal. "I've never actually seen this happen in front of me!"

I threw a look at her and looked back at Fred. He was watching me, his blue eyes hopeful. The longer I looked into his eyes the quicker my annoyance and ager fizzled out.

"Once upon a time I fell in love without you, Fred" I smiled at him.

"I've always loved you" He shook his head and picked up my bags. "Always have, always will"

* * *

**Plea's Final Note:**

**Here it is guys... the final final chapter. You thought I was just gonna leave it didnt you ;) Not a chance my friends. **

**I thank everyone who ever reviewed and any one who ever read.**

**Flyingcrispi (FIRST REVIEWER)  
****G****ypsytraveler  
****HarryPotterRocks09**

**Bluebookbutterfly  
****Flickthelighter (FUNNIEST REVIEWER EVER)  
****Christine  
****Magical Moonshine  
****PukingRainbowz  
****I Just Need You  
****Myrrh  
****LaceannGryffindor  
****firecracker  
****CapnLaurlaur  
****Crystalintheblacklake  
****Alice  
****dingallama  
****Fat-kids-like-me  
****Bex149  
****Crystal-eyes-93  
****Moonbound-terra  
****curiousCat  
****aliceCullenCutie651  
****SimplyMarvy  
****DreamQueen1  
****Cheesecake15  
****Bsblover17  
****The singing Sharpie  
****Funkysam94  
****You're totally awesome BTW  
****beccacrazyLOL  
****Tinnatothemoon  
****Sweetaroma  
****GASPludwig  
****Moonysmate  
****Shyrazie  
****miriflowers**

Anyone who is on this list will receive a personal message form me with the link to Rosalie's Story :) Anyone who has my story in their alerts will also receive a link to Rosalie's story through this one. Thank you all for sticking with me. It means so much that you would and it means so much that you actually liked that I wrote.

Until next time :)

Plea Of Insanity


End file.
